(Red)emption
by Bougenville
Summary: Kembali dari Hiatus/Penebusan sebuah dosa, yang mengubah semesta seorang Haruno Sakura: Terganjarkan atau sengsara selamanya/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Malam semakin dingin seiring gerak jarum-jarum jam yang terus bergerak, hingga saling memeluk satu sama lain. Alam, dengan laskar anginnya mulai menyenandungkan nyanyian tidur pada makhluk bumi untuk melepas penat.

Namun, terkadang malam tak sebaik yang dikira.

Seorang laki-laki berkisar 27 tahun, memakai jubah hitam khas pesulap tergopoh-gopoh berlari, merunduk, melewati gang-gang sempit nan gelap. Ia menunduk ketika merasakan sesuatu melayang diatas kepala nya.

Namun sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia jatuh berguling, tersungkur ketika tak sengaja terantuk sebuah botol yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Aaargh!"  
Sebuah benda tajam mengkilap menancap dibawah bahu kanannya. Seseorang memakai pakaian serba hitam kembali melemparkan sebuah pisau yang tak lain milik sang pesulap sendiri yang barusaja melakukan pertunjukan.

Kali ini, tepat menusuk belakang lehernya.

Sang pesulap meringis, berkali-kali menyesali dirinya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Darah mulai mengucur, menggenangi tanah. Membuat rambut kelabu nya berubah memerah. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba bangkit dengan kekuatan yang tersisa.

Namun ia kembali jatuh karena pisau ketiga menembus kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya… hosh… hosh… apa yang kau… inginkan?"

Sang pengejar perlahan berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat didepan kepala sang pesulap. Di wajahnya terlukis sebuah kurva miring

"Kematianmu."

Yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan panjang ketika sang pengejar menginjak kuat pisau di leher sang pesulap hingga menembusnya.

* * *

.

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kematian sang pesulap

.

Sasuke memijit dahi nya kasar saat ia tiba di lokasi kejadian pembunuhan Kojiro, sang pesulap yang baru naik daun. Ia menunduk dan menyalakan senter, memalingkan wajah korban ke hadapannya.

Dan membuat ia dalam puncak kemarahan ketika melihat goresan alfabet 'R' tepat di bagian pipi sebelah kiri korban.

"Dia lagi." Gumamnya pelan. Mencoba meredam emosi nya yang memuncak ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya.

"Teme! Bagaimana?"

Naruto menyingkap garis polisi untuk mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. Ia menunduk dengan senter fokus menyorot pada wajah korban.

"Sialan! Red lagi?!"

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar. Merasa begitu geram dengan kasus demi kasus dengan inisial huruf R yang selalu terlukis di wajah korbannya.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi TKP setelah ia merasa tak ada lagi petunjuk yang bisa memudahkan pengusutan kasus.

"Bagaimana, Letnan Uchiha?" Hinata menyerahkan kopi Americano sesuai pesanannya.

" Masih belum ditemukan titik terangnya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata berubah murung. Ia mengusap-usap cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya, cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia menjadi lebih gugup saat ia menyadari atasannya sedikit emosi dibalik wajah dinginnya, takut berbuat kesalahan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Mekipun aku masih baru aku dalam kasus ini harus berusaha. Mohon bantuannya, Letnan!" Seru Hinata dengan berojigi dalam.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju sebuah bangku kayu sambil menyesap kopinya.

Ya, malam ini ia merasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan memaksanya untuk kembali berurusan dengan kopi.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata berbalik, mendapati Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku mantel nya.

"Sudah kau berikan kopi pesanan Sasuke?"

"Um." Sahut Hinata singkat.

"Lalu, kopi ku mana?"

"Oh? Ini." Hinata mengambil sebuah gelas kertas kopi dari dalam bagasi mobil disampingnya.

"Arigatou." Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat mereka segera memalingkan wajah.

"Apa, Teme? Makanya cari istri." Olok Naruto yang dibalas dengan tepukan di bahu dari Hinata dan tatapan Sopanlah-pada-atasan.

"Dobe sialan." Umpat Sasuke sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

.

* * *

Sakura melempar smartphone nya dengan kesal ke kasur.

"Ino-piiiggg! Ku bilang sebentar lagi selesai tinggal menambahkan epilog masih marah-marah padaku! Dasar, editor macam apa dia!"

Ia mengambil sisir dari laci dan mulai merapikan rambut merah muda nya kasar dengan kaki yang dihentakkan ke lantai. Ekspresi kesal begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Seenaknya saja dia mengomel padaku! Kalau saja kau bukan temanku, kau… kau… Ugh!"

Sakura meninju meja nakas di depannya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

Namun dering smartphone nya sejenak menghentikan pelampiasan marahnya. Dengan jengkel ia mengambil smartphone nya.

" _Nande_!"

" _Sudah kau ambil uang nya di tempat itu?"_

Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar siapa lawan teleponnya sekarang. Ia berdehem.

"Black? Oh, gomen aku sedikit jengkel tadi. Yah, sudah."

" _Kau melakukannya sesuai yang ku perintahkan. Bagus sekali. Tak sia-sia aku memilihmu."_

"Jangan memuji ku berlebihan bila ada maksud di belakangnya, Black."

Terdengar tawa keras dari lawan telepon Sakura.

" _Kau sudah mengerti, rupanya. Kali ini aku ingin memberikanmu yang sedikit lebih sulit."_

"Apa?"

" _Cek email mu yang masuk jam 9 malam nanti. Aku akan mengirimkan profil nya."_

"Aku mengerti."

Sambungan antara mereka sudah di matikan. Ia meletakkan sisir kembali ke dalam laci meja rias.

Ia berbalik, dengan pelan membuka lemari pakaian di depannya. Sekilas ia memandangi setelan pakaian hitam, dengan wig coklat panjang. Membuatnya tersenyum miring.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil setelan cardigan hitam dan rok hitam selutut. Helaian merah muda nya ia gulung ke atas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Sakura tersenyum di depan cermin, merasa puas dengan penampilannya hari ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding digital di samping lemari, tercetak dengan warna merah, 8 AM.

Setelah memasukkan buku-buku dan arsip penting ia menutup resleting tas, bersiap menuju kampus.

.

* * *

"Ohayou."

Sekonyong-konyong para mahasiswa yang begitu sibuk dengan dunia nya segera merapikan tempat duduk ketika melihat Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sensei!" Seru mereka. Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Sakura-sensei, mana Asuma-sensei?" Tanya Moegi.

"Asuma-sensei sedang di luar kota jadi hari ini aku sendiri yang mengajar kalian." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei, anda cantik sekali hari ini." Celetuk Konohamaru dan membuat kelas riuh. Sakura menghela napas panjang, menenangkan emosinya yang kembali memburuk.

"Hei kalian! Benar-benar. Simpan semua buku kalian! Sesuai perjanjian minggu lalu hari ini ulangan!"

"Tidaaakkkkk!"

.

* * *

Hinata menekan tombol next pada pointer presentasi miliknya.

"Sesuai dengan kasus sebelumnya, kesimpulan sementara pelaku dari kasus ini adalah berinisial R atau Red."

Hampir semua detektif dalam ruangan menghela napas kesal.

"Lalu, apakah ada petunjuk yang memudahkan kita mengetahui siapa Red sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamata nya.

"Um."

Tampilan slide berubah, menampilkan sehelai rambut dalam sebuah kantong plastik kepolisian.

"Ini adalah sehelai rambut yang di temukan di dekat korban. Dari panjang rambut ini bisa disimpulkan pemiliknya adalah seorang perempuan."

Seluruh orang di ruangan terkejut.

"Perempuan? Sekuat apa dia?" Gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin saja itu adalah helaian rambut dari seorang perempuan yang kebetulan tinggal dekat lokasi kejadian." Sanggah Karin.

"Dari kesaksian orang yang tinggal di dekat sana tidak ada perempuan yang tinggal di sana. Kalaupun ada perempuan hanyalah seorang nenek tua yang hanya berdiam di rumah nya dan perempuan paruh baya dengan rambut pendek. Tidak ada disana yang tinggal dengan rambut panjang."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata membuat Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar, Neji terlihat memijit pelipis nya, Shikamaru mengerutkan kening,dan Sasuke menghentikan tulis-menulisnya.

Siapa perempuan ini sebenarnya, batin Sasuke.

"Bisa gila aku begini." Keluh Karin.

"Mungkin sampai disini. Dua hari lagi hasil otopsi dari tim forensik sudah keluar."

Semua orang dalam ruangan bangkit, keluar dari ruang rapat. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke yang begitu keluar langsung melepas jas nya. Merasa begitu gerah Karena ruangan sedikit panas, dan juga perasaan kesal karena kasus yang ia tangani.

"Oi Teme! Ikut ke ichiraku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju lift. Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah kotak bekal di tangan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau menolak untuk ikut ke ichiraku bersamaku karena sudah bawa bento? Ah, pasti dari pacarmu ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Dari Baka-Itachi." Sasuke menekan tombol panah dari depan lift.

"Benar juga ya. Izumi-nee baik sekali mau membuatkanmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol 2 dan 0. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

.

* * *

Sakura melemaskan bahu nya dengan menyandar pada kursi.

"Benar kata Black, ini sedikit sulit." Ia menutup jendela email di computer nya.

"Seorang CEO perusahaan dan penggila wanita? Bagaimana aku memancingnya?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia berubah begitu kesal, mengacak rambutnya kasar ketika ia baru mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Kuso! Apa ini artinya Black menantangku?"

Ia teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu, saat ia baru bergabung dengan Black. Ia bersikeras memilih seorang laki-laki pengusaha furnitur yang juga penggila wanita untuk dihabisi, yang Sakura tahu ia memiliki kaitan dengan wanita yang membunuh Satora, saudara kembarnya. Dan karena kurang nya pengalaman hampir saja ia 'dihabisi' oleh lelaki jalang itu, kalausaja Black tidak datang menyelamatkannya.

Dan gagal mendapatkan informasi dari lelaki itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Iris emerald nya berubah meredup. Ia menatap dalam sebuah foto dalam figura samping monitor, Foto nya bersama Satora saat tahun pertama SMA.

"Satora…"

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Saat seperti ini, ia merasa begitu kesepian. Tak punya siapa-siapa, tak punya seorang pun yang bisa dipercaya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak percaya dengan Black, atasannya sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Satora?"

Setetes likuid bening menjatuhi figura di tangannya, dan terus berjatuhan.

Karena monster sekuat dirinya pun takluk dengan yang namanya kesepian.

"Satora! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu seperti keindahan 'tarian' mu waktu itu! Pinjamkan aku jiwa mu yang tak kenal takut itu, Satora! Aku ini lemah… "

 _Haruskah aku mencari seseorang yang mau memainkan 'melodi' itu hingga aku gila dan tak kenal takut seperti mu?_

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Saat itu, saat Satora berdiri di depannya yang terkena tembakan. Satora yang mengamuk dengan pedangnya hingga polisi –polisi yang ingin menangkapnya tewas dan terluka.

Satora yang begitu berani, 'menari' dengan kewarasannya yang tak tersisa.

"Ukh."

Sakura menyeka airmata nya kasar. Ia menaruh kembali figura ke tempat asalnya.

 _Aku tak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat. Aku, Saudara Satora yang tak kenal takut tidak boleh cengeng._

Ia melirik arloji hitam yang tergeletak di samping buku-buku nya, menunjukkan jam 10 P.M.

"Duapuluh menit lagi. Aku harus bersiap."

Ia beranjak dari kursi, membuka lemari di belakangnya. Ia meraih 'kostum' yang biasa ia pakai untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Beralih menuju meja rias, ia mengambil sebuah kotak lensa kontak. Dengan pelan membuka dan memasangnya. Lensa matanya pun berubah menjadi sewarna karamel.

Ia mengecek email yang masuk dari smartphone nya. Rute perjalanannya menuju target.

"Jalan pertama lewat belakang gudang Ichida Corp? _Souka_."

Terakhir, ia meraih kacamata hitam, topi pet dan masker hitam. Juga sepatu keds hitam.

 _Sempurna._

Saat ini, Ia bukan lagi bernama Haruno sakura.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Yo, gaes. Ini fanfic suspense pertama Rhein, tapi udah pernah bikin orific sih. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah sekuel dari orific Rhein di wattpad yg judul x Melodi dan Untukmu, segalanya. Rencana nya kedua orific Rhein itu dijadiin fanfik sih, tapi gak janji lho ya, namanya jga rencana.

*digampar

Kalau mau baca orific Rhein silakan berkunjung di Wattpad Rahmatiahrahmatiah, dstu orific smua :'v

Dan bagaimana menurut kalian? Kurang greget kah? Maso x kurang kah? Alur kecepetan kah(?) *kalo yg ini Rhein udh tau :'v

Ah syudahlah sampaikan aja di kotak Review yaa :3 biar tmbh smngat Rhein nulisnya, sampai jumpa d chapter depan :3


	2. Chapter 2

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Begin

.

" _Setelah kau telah tiba di belakang gudang, disana ada tiga buah box. Kau buka box yang kedua, didalam nya ada pakaian ganti, kunci sepeda motor, pistol dan pisau dapur. Ambil kedua senjata atau salah satunya. Kesempatanmu hanya lima menit karena setelahnya akan datang penjaga gudang yang berkeliling mengawasi. Setelah kau pergi dari situ kau bisa memakai motor yang terparkir di lampu jalan kedua dari gudang. Kau harus pergi ke Orz Bar, disana ada Grey yang akan menunggu mu depan pintu masuk dan membimbing mu selanjutnya."_

Sakura-atau Red menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa begitu gelisah karena keterlambatannya yang hanya semenit. Selama bertahun-tahun pengalamannya menjadi seseorang yang bergelut di dalam kegelapan, baru kali ini ia merasa berdosa, begitu ketakutan denganperaturan kedisiplinan waktu yang ia genggam, dan ia langgar.

Mengusik keheningan kompleks gudang perusahaan, berlari dengan resonansi dari sepatu keds nya tak beraturan.

Dalam hatinya sudah tigapuluh empat lampu jalan yang sudah ia lewati, artinya, sesuai yang di katakan oleh Black di belakang nya lah gudang yang ia maksud.

Ia mendongak keatas, memastikan apakah bangunan di depannya sudah tepat gudang Ichida Corp.

"Bangunan dengan warna biru tua pada dinding di lantai tertinggi nya. Tidak salah lagi." Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah di rasa aman ia berjalan lewat jalan kecil samping bangunan.

Awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan jalan yang ia lalui. Seperti tidak ada ujungnya, pikirnya. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan jalan keluar, melihat tiga buah Box kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan sigap ia mengangkat kotak pertama, menaruhnya samping bak sampah. Ia menemukan item yang disampaikan Black ketika membuka box kedua. Dengan cepat ia mengambil nya, memasukkan pistol ke saku dalam jaket dan menyampirkan pisau di samping pinggang kanan. Sedang pakaian ganti ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Segera ia meninggalkan tempat nya berdiri ketika mendengar derap tapak kaki mendekat dan sorotan kecil lampu senter. Dengan mempercepat langkah ia mendapati sebuah motor sport hitam terparkir. Membuatnya tersenyum miring.

"Boleh juga." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia segera menghidupkan motornya dan melaju, mengusik keheningan jalan.

.

* * *

Sakura menghentikan laju kendaraannya, memarkirnya sembarang ketika melihat sebuah plang nama yang berkelip-kelip kemerahan. Orz bar. Dengan tatapan menyelidik ia mengamati situasi di depan bar. Diantara sekian banyak pengunjung akhirnya ia mendapati Grey dengan setelan jas rapi dan sarung tangan putih, tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura telah tiba.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Grey.

"Ikut aku." Grey mengiring nya masuk kedalam bar. Di dalam penuh sesak dengan pengunjung bar, terpusat pada dancer yang menari erotis, membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri meski dia sudah biasa keluar masuk bar untuk menjalankan misi nya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, pertama?"

"Kau ganti baju sana. Belok kiri ada toilet wanita."

"Aku mengerti." Sakura meninggalkan Grey menuju toilet.

Terlihat Grey masih menghentikan kurva miringnya meski Sakura sudah tak lagi terlihat di penglihatannya.

 _Semoga berhasil, Red._

Grey merogoh saku celana nya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

" _Apa tidak berlebihan, Black? Kau ingin menguji nya?"_

Grey berbalik, berjalan di antara lautan manusia, perlahan hingga ia berhasil keluar bar.

Mendapatkan balasan dari Black membuat seringaiannya semakin melebar.

.

* * *

Di koridor toilet wanita sedikit ramai. Ia harus berjibaku melewati beberapa wanita dengan ke-berisik-an dan dandanan (yang bagi Sakura benar-benar-seperti-Bit*h) menghalangi jalan hingga mendapatkan toilet yang kosong.

Tepat sebelum Sakura masuk, seorang perempuan dengan gaun merah marun melewatinya. Perempuan yang di belakang lehernya memiliki tato 'V', dengan raut wajah datar.

Vee. Nerakanya Sakura.

Sakura mengunci pintu. Ia sedikit tergesa mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tasnya yang belum sempat ia tengok bagaimana penampakannya.

Dan kalimat pertama yang tergema dalam hatinya adalah: Black-sialan-membuatku-menjadi-mereka.

Namun lekas ia melucuti pakaiannya, mengganti dengan gaun selutut warna biru tua dan cardigan putih yang tadi di tangan, tak ingin buang-buang waktu dengan kekesalannya.

Karena ia menyadari, bahwa apa yang ia hadapi nanti jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari ini.

.

* * *

Grey yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja bartender mendongak ketika melihat Sakura sudah keluar dari toilet dengan senyum masam ketika tatapan mereka beradu. Sakura berjalan, sesekali menghindar dari kerumunan yang menyesakkan, hingga ia berada di depan Grey.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Grey dengan mengangkat sebotol wine.

"Tidak." Sahutnya dengan wajah kecut, membuat Grey terkekeh.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Sakura menyipitkan pandangannya, menatap penuh selidik.

"Kau tambah jelek bila seperti itu."

Sakura mendengus.

"Brengsek. Bisa-bisanya kau mengejekku disaat seperti ini."Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan.

"Jadi, mana target nya?"

Grey melirik arloji dari tangan kirinya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Kau harus bersikap manis padanya, karena ia tidak menyukai perempuan ganas sepertimu yang sebenarnya."

"Sialan." Ia memutar kedua maniknya kesal

Melihat pandangan Grey yang berkonvergen ke belakang membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah, menoleh pada seseorang yang menarik atensi seorang Grey.

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang klimis, yang ia taksir sekitar berumur tiga puluhan.

"Konbanwa."

Sang lelaki mendekat, menyalami Grey dan Sakura. Di wajahnya tercetak senyum lebar. Seperti biasa, Grey membalasnya dengan senyum palsu nya dan Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang di buat-buat.

"Kau datang lebih cepat." Grey sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Pekerjaanku sedikit lebih cepat selesainya." Sahut nya singkat. Ia beralih memandangi Sakura.

"Kau Marry kan?"

Sakura tersentak, dan akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Ya, aku Marry. Jadi?"

"Baik nya kita keluar dari sini. Aku Sato."

"Tentu." Sakura-atau Marry membalas gandengan Sato, keluar dari bar. Sekilas Sakura berbalik, memberi Grey dengan tatapan mengapa-namaku-Marry-itu-sangat-jelek.

Dan lagi-lagi Grey hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu miliknya.

.

* * *

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan lurus ke jalan. Mobil berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat nya mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

"Ara… sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Sato berbalik, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas nya.

Sakura sudah paham. Ia juga bergerak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari cardigannya.

Dan moncong pistol menempel di kepala Sakura dan Sato. Kini mereka saling menodong.

"Hoo…"

"Kau tahu? Aku tak sebodoh yang kalian kira." Cibir Sato.

Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tantang nya. Tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Dan kau pikir aku bodoh? Di tangan mu itu hanyalah sebuah stun gun."

"Tidak mungkin… " sanggah Sato.

"Tentu saja mungkin, bila diam-diam aku menukarnya saat kau memelukku di tempat parkir tadi. Aku tahu, Black hanya memberikanku stun gun, jadi ku tukar saja dengan pistol milikmu."

Sato terlonjak. Matanya melotot nyalang. Di pelipis nya sudah terjatuh sebutir keringat dingin.

Sakura benar-benar merasa diatas angin sekarang.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia menginjak kaki sato kuat. Memanfaatkan momen keterkejutan ia menyabet tangan kanan Sato dengan pisau yang ia genggam dari tangan kirinya. Sigap ia merebut stun gun dari sato, dan menembakkannya ke lengan sato. Ia tergeletak pingsan. Namun Sakura belum puas.

Permainannya belum dimulai.

Sakura menghubungi seseorang lewat sebuah pin kecil yang menempel di kerah cardigannya.

"Black, target sudah ku lumpuhkan."

" _Lakukan sesukamu. Buatlah kreasi yang menarik."_

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan video nya padamu."

Sakura menutup sambungannya dengan black. Ia tersenyum-bukan, menyeringai lebar.

Ia keluar dari mobil, mendorong sato duduk di kursi penumpang, sedang kini ialah yang mengemudi.

 _Akan ku tunjukkan seberapa tinggi nilai seni ku._

 _._

* * *

Sakura berada di sini. Sebuah ruangan serba putih, dengan dinding kaca di sisi kirinya bila dilihat dari sebuah ventilasi kecil dari arah selatan.

"Kau sudah sadar, brengsek?"

Ia merapatkan meja senjatanya pada ranjang yang di rebahi oleh Sato.

"Kau… " Sato meronta saat melihat tangan dan kakinya diborgol, melekat pada ranjang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bila kau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku bisa meringankan hukumanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun!" Teriaknya.

"Hoo… begitu. Barangkali kau tahu dimana Vee berada."

Hening. Hanya ada gema tapak kaki sakura dan decitan kaki meja yang digeser.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya! Lepaskan aku, wanita jalang!"

Mendengar hinaan dari Sato membuat pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi amarah.

"Beraninya kau mengatai ku jalang! Aku ini masih suci, brengsek! Kau yang jalang!"

Sakura menghidupkan kamera yang menempel tepat di atas kepala ranjang, sehingga menyerupai lampu duduk. Napasnya mulai memburu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum kesabaran ku habis. Katakan dimana Vee berada!"

Bentaknya tepat di depan ranjang.

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya!"

Mendengar jawaban Sato membuat Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, bila kau tak mau."

Sakura menghampiri meja berwarna hitam, tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Menghitung beberapa pisau yang berjejer di hadapannya, satu persatu. Dari pisau silet yang paling kecil, pisau belati hingga katana berukuran 80 centimeter. Jangan lupa dengan peralatan pendukung lainnya, seperti gergaji, palu, dan juga _chain saw_.

"Semua sudah lengkap, 30 set. Mau dari yang mana dulu, hm?" Tanya sakura, menempelkan pisau kecil di pipi Sato. Membuat nya merinding ngeri.

"Bebaskan… aku… kumohon… aku ingin tetap hidup… "

Tubuhnya bergetar tremor seiring pisau sakura yang menari di wajahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan sebutkan apa yang kau tahu tentang Vee, kau akan ku biarkan hidup."

"Benarkah?"

"Sayangnya," Sakura meremas wajah Sato. "Itu hanya dalam khayalanmu."

Sakura mengganti pisau kecilnya dengan pisau yang berukuran sedang.

"Aku… ingin tetap hidup… " Airmata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sato. Sakura memandangnya dengan menatap penuh kasihan.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tetap hidup? Toh kau nanti juga akan mati, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu."

Ia menempelkan pisau di leher Sato.

"Di dunia ini hanya ada kefanaan. Kalaupun ada keabadian, itu hanyalah kebencian."

Permainan Sakura baru dimulai.

Ia mengiris perlahan leher di depannya, dimulai dengan garis pendek, terus menerus hingga setengah leher, membentuk arsiran dalam sketsa. Terdengar jerit penuh pilu dari Sato, yang membuat Sakura semakin beringas untuk 'berkreasi'

"hentikan! Ohok! Brengsek!"

Di mulutnya menyembur cairan pekat kemerahan. Bau anyir mulai menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Juga mengalir dari lehernya.

Sakura beralih dengan pisau yang lebih kecil, dengan cepat menyayat dagu nya, hingga darah terciprat di wajah sakura. Ia mendengus, mengusap darah dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"ARGGGGHH!"

Teriakan Sato bercampur tangisan. Namun Sakura tak peduli.

"Darah mu sangat bau. Dan pasti sangat pahit, sesuai dengan dosa yang telah kau lakukan."

Sakura tersenyum miring. Ia beralih berjalan mengambil _chain saw_ , menarik tuasnya hingga menyala dengan suara nya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Mau di sebelah mana, hm?"

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan sato sanggup mengalahkan bunyi mesin. Membuat Sakura semakin bernafsu menyiksanya.

"Mungkin dari sini."

Ia mengarahkan mesin ke pucuk kepalanya, hingga helaian rambut pirangnya beterbangan kemana-mana. Tak mau membuang waktu lama ia mengarahkannya pada kulit kepala Sato, hingga terputus. Darah menciprat kemana-mana, membuat kulit wajah Sato yang pucat berubah memerah sempurna.

Jeritan demi jeritan terus bergema dari Sato, kali ini membuat Sakura terusik dengan kesenangannya.

"Kau berisik." Sakura mengambil beberapa pisau kecil, lalu dengan kuat menghujamkannya tepat ke dalam mulut Sato. Darah kembali menyiprati wajah Sakura.

Yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas, dan rintihan yang tertahan dari sato.

Sakura memandang lekat pada Sato, menatap dengan pura-pura kasihan.

"Dengan begitu kau jadi sangat tampan. Ah, tatapan matamu sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana bila ku ambil saja matamu? Ah, bukan."

Ia mengambil sepasang garpu. Dengan seluruh tenaga ia menusukkannnya tepat ke dalam matanya, lalu menarik kuat hingga matanya keluar dari tempatnya, dengan nadi-nadi kemerahan yang menggantung.

"Begini mungkin lebih bagus." Sakura memasukkan gagang garpu ke dalam lubang matanya.

"Sentuhan terakhir."

Sakura hendak menyayat pipi Sato, namun tepat di pipinya ia berhenti.

"Apa seharusnya ku jahit saja, ya? Supaya ada inovasinya, aku bosan begini terus."

Sakura melirik perangkat menjahit, sebuah jarum besar dan benang berwarna hitam. Namun ia mengurungkan niat.

"Tidak jadi. Nanti aku meniru si Purple, gayanya kan begitu." Ia kembali berkutat pada pisau di tangannya, mulai menggoreskan pisau nya hingga membentuk huruf R.

"Selesai. Ah, mahakarya ku kali ini sangat indah." Sakura lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Argh, leher ku pegal."

Ia mematahkan leher nya ke kiri dan kanan, hingga sendinya berbunyi.

"Bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi padamu. Tapi aku tidak mau. Kau lemah. Begini saja sudah mati." Cibir Sakura. Ia melepas kedua sarung tangan karetnya, lalu membungkusnya dengan plastik hitam dan mencampakkannnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Di lihatnya lagi sosok tak bernyawa di depannya. Sato tak lagi bernapas karena kehabisan darah.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat, sebuah ruangan dengan minim pencahayaan dan rak-rak buku menjulang tinggi yang sunyi diusik oleh suara sepatu pantofel yang mendekat pada seseorang.

"Anak itu benar-benar luar biasa."

Black mematikan video yang barusaja ia putar.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Ujar Black pada wanita yang kini berada di sebelahnya, wanita dengan tato 'V' di lehernya.

"Tentu saja." Seringai lebar tercetak di wajahnya yang awet muda meski umurnya tak lagi bisa di katakan muda.

"Tapi dia sangat bodoh. Menemukan ku saja tidak bisa."

Seringaiannya berubah cibiran. Black tersenyum samar. Ia bangkit berdiri, menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi, _Ma Victoria_." Ucapnya, dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipinya.

Wanita itu, Victoria mengangguk.

.

* * *

Seberkas Cahaya matahari mulai menyelinap lewat tirai yang tak tertutup sempurna, berakhir di atas meja nakas putih. Sakura menaruh cangkir kopi hitam di atasnya, lalu menyibakkan tirai lebar hingga sinar penuh masuk lewat jendela. Di wajah nya terlukis senyum tipis. Ia begitu menikmati suasana ini, pagi hari di atas wajah pusat kota. Tak puas memandangi lewat jendela, Ia membuka pintu belakang, menarik kursi dan duduk santai di teras apartemennya. Hari libur yang sangat langka ini benar-benar ingin ia nikmati.

"Disini sangat indah, Satora. Apa di surga sangat menakjubkan sehingga kau tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungiku?"

Tatapan matanya kosong, memandang gedung-gedung tinggi dengan berbagai aktivitas di dalamnya.

"Gomen, Satora. Aku gagal lagi mendapatkan informasi Vee sialan itu."

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Monolog barusan membuat wajah manis nya berubah sendu.

Ia masih ingat seluruh kenangannya bersama Satora, saudara kembarnya. Satora yang cantik, dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna pirang. Selalu menyertai nya kemana-mana. Satora yang selalu membela nya ketika ia dibully oleh teman-temannya semasa kecil. Satora yang selalu berada di depannya.

Sampai mereka berdua SMA, saat teror 'melodi' menyerang mereka.

Satora yang rela menukar beasiswanya demi Sakura agar bisa terbebas dari 'melodi' itu, dengan bayaran kewarasannya sendiri.

Dan Satora yang menasehatinya untuk tidak percaya dengan siapapun, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang begitu kejam bagi nya.

Kini, enam tahun sejak kematian Satora. Dan Sakura masih belum bisa menemukan orang yang membunuh Satora dengan biadab. Menyuntikkan ekstrak obat penenang dosis tinggi dalam darah Satora, hingga ia benar-benar menjadi 'tenang', tak lagi membuka mata.

Sudah enam tahun pula Sakura bergabung dengan organisasi bentukan Black, organisasi para pembunuh bayaran. Tinggal berikan profil dan segepok uang, target pun kehilangan nyawanya di tangan mereka.

Tapi, bukan uang yang Sakura inginkan. Karena baginya informasi itu lebih berharga.

Melirik cangkir kopi nya yang tinggal ampas, ia mendengus. Ditinggalkannya tergeletak di meja, sedang ia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan hingga tangannya menyentuh pagar pembatas teras apartemen.

Kedua kelopak mata miliknya menutup, merasakan angin yang berhembus, membelai helaian merah mudanya pelan.

 _Mungkinkah disana kau merindukanku, Satora?_

Ketenangannya diusik oleh bunyi bel apartemennya. Sakura mendecak kesal. Bibirnya mencebik, merasa begitu terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dengan langkah berat ia meninggalkan teras, berjalan menuju pintu.

 _Memangnya siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Bila si Ino-pig aku tidak akan mengampuni nya._

Sakura merutuk kesal, tangannya memutar gagang pintu. Dan terlihatlah seseorang-tidak, dua orang di depannya. Membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah kosong.

"Ka-kaa-san? Tou-san?"

.

* * *

"Maafkan kami, Sakura. Kami sudah menelantarkan kalian."

Mebuki mendekat, dengan isyarat tubuh yang hendak memeluk Sakura, namun ditangkis.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalian salahsatu penyebab Satora meninggal! Aku benci kalian!"

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Air matanya sudah berguguran sejak Sakura melihat mereka di depan pintu tadi.

"Sakura… "

Kali ini Kizashi mengambil inisiatif, mendekat merengkuh Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura menghindar.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Namun Kizashi tak menggubris teriakan Sakura. Ia justru semakin mendekat, menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Kau… anak Tou-san yang lemah dan sering sakit saat bayi, takkan pernah bisa menutupi semua rasa sakit mu dari mata Tou-san…"

Tentu saja Sakura meronta, ingin bebas dari pelukan Ayahnya. Namun karena fisik nya yang melemah karena menangis tak mampu melepaskannya. Maka ia hanya pasrah.

Sakura, wanita berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu kini menangis dalam pelukan sang ayah, seperti yang ia lakukan di masa kecil.

.

* * *

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya pelan. Kedua orang tuanya pamit pulang ke rumah lama mereka, katanya ingin mengambil sesuatu disana.

Ia memutar kunci, dan berbalik bersandar pada pintu. Menghembuskan napas berat dilakukannya, berharap segala beban dan keresahannya berkurang. Namun hasilnya sama saja.

Kedatangan kedua orang tuanya, yang sudah sebelas tahun menelantarkan dan hanya mengirimkan uang setiap bulan di rekening nya tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut-dan sedikit cemas, takut pekerjaannya selama ini terbongkar.

Perasaannya ketika pertama kali bertemu mereka benar-benar kacau. Ia bingung, wajahnya harus menampakkan ekspresi seperti apa. Ia bahagia. Ia terharu. Ia sedih. Ia marah.

Kalau saja mereka bukan orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia, bisa saja sudah mati di tangan seorang Sakura. Namun sekejam-kejam nya ia, orang yang berjulukan Red takkan pernah sampai hati menyakiti mereka barang segores pun.

Dan akhirnya, hanya air mata yang bisa mewakili semua perasaannya.

Sebisa mungkin ia berdamai dengan seluruh perasaan benci nya, mencoba mendengar penjelasan mengapa tega meninggalkan ia dan saudara nya tanpa kehadiran dan kasih sayang mereka, hingga berujung kematian saudara kembar nya yang begitu ia sayangi.

Ia mendapatkan alasan karena kedua orang tua nya tidak mau membebani mereka dengan kesulitan-kesulitan mereka mencari uang dengan merantau ke luar daerah, hingga sekarang mereka kembali dengan memiliki perusahaan yang terbilang cukup sukses. Sungguh alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa Sakura terima secara logis. Memangnya semenderita apa kedua orang tua nya disana hingga tidak tega membawa anak-anak nya tinggal serta? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Sakura. Namun saat ia merealisasikan pertanyaan itu pada mereka, tidak ada jawaban. Intinya, mereka begitu kesusahan.

Dan Sakura, meski sedikit curiga ia akhirnya percaya saja dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Ia tak ingin membebani mereka lebih berat lagi, ketika dilihat nya raut lelah dari wajah mereka berdua.

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam lamunan ia beranjak, berjalan membuka pintu kamar nya. Mendapati ruangan bercat putih gading, dengan ranjang ukuran single dan meja kerja yang menghadap langsung ke jendela.

"Benar juga. Epilog novel ku belum diselesaikan." Ia beralih ke kursi putar, duduk menghadap komputer di depannya. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, menunggu proses booting setelah menekan tombol power pada CPU komputer nya.

Sakura kembali merenung. Mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan selama enam tahun melakoni pekerjaan ini. Diantara teman-teman se organisasi nya, ia merasa hanya ia pembunuh yang paling baik, sisanya berhati iblis.

Bisa saja Sakura melakukan hal yang lebih kejam pada target nya. Ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih sadis seperti membekukan dan memasak daging korban seperti Purple-atau Shion lakukan, karena dia koki yang memang sedikit sakit jiwa, menurut Sakura. Dan bahkan ia mungkin saja menguliti korban, lalu menjemur kulitnya dan menuliskan quotes dari para penulis favoritnya lalu membingkai dan memajangnya di dinding apartemen. Tapi Sakura tak ingin melakukannya. Karena selain ia tidak memiliki jiwa seperti seorang psikopat, juga karena ia tak mau melakukan hal yang menyusahkan. Membuat target tewas, menemukan informasi dan mendapat bayaran sudah cukup baginya. Yah, membunuh hanya sebagai tuntutan profesi, dan karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi seorang Vee.

Booting Komputer nya sudah selesai. Dekstop hitam polos dengan penanggalan di sudut kanannya sudah tampil di layar. Tanpa buang banyak waktu sakura mengarahkan pointer mouse pada penyimpanan data, membuka file Novel miliknya. Hingga ke halaman paling akhir, ia berhenti. Mengetikkan kata Prolog di tengah atas, dan menekan enter.

Sejenak ia terlarut dalam pikirannya, dengan jemari yang terus menari diatas papan keyboard.

.

* * *

Di tangannya sudah cangkir teh yang ke lima. Namun epilog baru setengah ia selesaikan. Sakura memijit kepalanya. Kemana ide-ide yang berlalu lalang di pikirannya kemarin, begitu kira-kira batin Sakura.

Iris kehijauannya mengerjap, membasahi bola mata yang ia rasa sedikit perih karena terlalu lama memandang monitor. Melirik jam di sudut kanan bawah desktop nya, sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi.

"Sudah empat jam di sini dan prolog baru setengah? Benar-benar, _Writers Block_ ini membunuh ku."

Sakura mengarahkan pointer pada gambar kecil berbentuk kotak biru pada pojok kiri atas. Setelah di simpan ia mematikan komputer. Ketukan pada pintu apartemen membuat ia berpaling, beranjak dari kursi dan membuka kunci pintu.

"Tadaima." Seru kedua orang tuanya, dengan membawa barang bawaan yang membuat kening Sakura sedikit berkerut.

"Ah, Okaerinasai. Apa yang Kaa-san bawa dari rumah?"

Mebuki mengedikkan bahu. Ia menjinjing sebuah koper hitam. Sedangkan Kizashi membawa sekeranjang bahan makanan.

"Kau melupakan dokumen penting di rumah, Sakura. Harusnya kau simpan di apartemen mu."

Mebuki meninggalkan koper di samping meja tamu, mengganti kan Kizashi menenteng keranjang makanan. Ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kali ini Kaa-san yang memasak makan siang. Nanti makan yang banyak, kau kurus sekali, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan terkekeh. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Tou-san tidak berubah, batinnya.

.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan piring terakhir nya yang baru ia cuci setelah Mebuki mendekati nya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kami tadi bertemu dengan Mikoto, tetangga lama kita. Kau masih ingat dengan anak-anaknya? Mereka sudah menjadi orang yang hebat."

"Souka." Sakura nampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ibunya. Tangannya beralih mengambil gelas, mengisi nya dengan airputih.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Sasuke? Teman bermain kalian dulu?"

Sakura mengernyit. Ia kembali memutar memori masa kecilnya. Dan membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Dia bukan teman ku. Dia temannya Satora."

Dia selalu merebut Satora dariku, sambung Sakura dalam hati.

"Sekarang dia menjadi ketua divisi detektif di kepolisian."

Sakura hampir tersedak dengan minumannya ketika Ibunya menjelaskan.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Raut wajah Mebuki terlihat cemas

Sakura menggeleng, mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dengan isyarat tangan.

Orang itu berbahaya, batin Sakura.

"Dan sabtu malam nanti mereka mengundang kita untuk makan malam di rumah nya."

 _Sial._

.

* * *

" _Sudah selesai, Sakura? Kami menunggu di bawah."_

Terdengar suara Mebuki dari telepon.

"Sebentar lagi." Sahutnya. Sakura melepaskan smartphone nya, menaruh dengan pelan ke meja rias. Ia memandangi dirinya sebentar, bayangannya terpantul di cermin. Menampakkan seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang dikuncir rendah, berbalut dress hitam selutut dengan hiasan mawar di pinggang sebelah kiri. Ia mendengus, karena mau tidak mau ia harus ikut pada jamuan makan malam kali ini.

Tangannya beralih memakaikan kaki nya flat shoes warna hitam. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang, yang jelas ia hanya ingin pulang sesegera mungkin setelah berkunjung ke 'kandang singa' baginya.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga." Mikoto menyambut keluarga Haruno di depan pintu kediaman mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Mikoto, dengan dibalas jabatan tangan oleh Mebuki.

Di belakang Sakura sengaja memperlambat langkah nya, matanya tidak lepas dengan smartphone di tangan kanan.

"Ini Sakura, kan?" Pandangan Mikoto terpusat pada seorang perempuan dengan helaian merah muda yang terlihat begitu cuek. Sikutan lemah dari Mebuki membuat ia tersentak, mengalih pandangan pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Iya, aku Sakura, Mikoto-basan."

"Kau sangat cantik, wajahmu semakin dewasa sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Sakura tersenyum, tepatnya senyum yang di paksakan. Ia menyimpan smartphone nya pada tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa.

Selamat datang di kandang singa, sakura, batinnya.

"Oh iya, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Dan mungkin Itachi sedikit terlambat karena masih di jalan dari kantor." Ujar Mikoto, sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Perlahan Sakura memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha, hal yang pertama tertangkap oleh lensa matanya adalah sepasang mata sehitam jelaga, yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

 _Sial. Singa sudah di depan mata._

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Fuaahh akhirnya bisa apdet juga :'v ini udh 3K+ lho, rekor Rhein yg paling besar. Setelah menahan napsu tidak sabaran pengen cepet publish akhirnya selesai juga dengan penuh keamberegulan :'v

Oh iya chap ini pasti gaje banget ya? Trs alurnya msh cepet ya? Maapkan rhein klo bgtu :'v yahh gaada lg sih yg mau ku katakan, selain review nya jangan lupa yaa :"3

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa :"3

*P.s: Prequel udh di publish lho, liat chap 1-3 :3 dan maap itu gk di edit, cmn ganti nama doang :'v Rhein lelah klo remake lagi :'v


	3. Chapter 3

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sungguh, aku sangat membencimu!

.

[FLASHBACK]

Dengan bantuan sebuah kursi Sasuke mencoba berdiri, ketika ia merasa bahwa tinggi tubuhnya tidak menjangkau bel diatas kepalanya. Barusaja ia hendak menarik kursi, seorang perempuan membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke tersentak.

"Halo, Sasuke! Mau main? Seharusnya kau datang saja ke taman belakang."

Perempuan itu, Satora meraih tangan Sasuke, menariknya berjalan hingga ke taman belakang. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi seorang Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Ano… Satora… "

"Apa? Ah, kau mau main apa? Aku punya koleksi kartu terbaru, mau lihat?"

Sasuke bungkam. Niat sebenarnya ke Rumah keluarga Haruno adalah mencari Sakura, untuk mengajarinya membuat puisi, karena ia tahu Sakura lebih hebat dalam bidang bahasa, meski mereka masih sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Satora lebih menguasai pelajaran hitung-menghitung.

Kali ini tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Satora, mendekati sebuah akuarium kecil.

"Nah, lihat. Ini kura-kura kecil yang baru _Tou-san_ belikan. Katakan Halo pada Torty, Sasuke!"

Tangan sasuke yang masih digenggamannya Ia lambai-lambaikan pada seekor kura-kura brazil yang sedang berjalan merangkak.

"Ha… halo…" Ia menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Satora tersenyum lebar memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan sungkan padanya, Sasu. Dia adalah teman baru kita."

"Ano… Satora… "

"Apa?" Sahutnya sambil menyentuh cangkang kura-kura di depannya.

"Aku… kesini sebenarnya ingin bertemu Sakura. Aku ingin belajar membuat puisi."

Senyum yang awalnya terukir kini mengendur di wajah satora. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kuantar ke kamarnya." Dan lagi-lagi satora menarik tangan sasuke, membuat Sasuke tentu saja tidak habis pikir dengan kembarannya Sakura ini.

.

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura… bukakan pintu… " Sudah kesekian kalinya Satora mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tua milik Sakura ini, namun tetap saja tak ada tanda apapun dari empunya kamar berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukakannya.

"Dia tidur atau apa, sih?" Satora berkacak pinggang dengan bibir mengerucut. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya terdiam, belum memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Satora memutar gagang pintu, dan mendorongnya dengan sedikit kuat.

"Tidak dikunci ternyata."

Dan bertambahlah urat-urat kekesalan di wajah Satora.

Mereka, anak-anak berusia sembilan tahun memasuki kamar bernuansa merah muda khas helaian sang pemiliknya. Sasuke yang mengedarkan pandangannya tertegun, ketika atensi nya ditarik oleh untaian kertas warna-warni penuh tulisan disamping meja belajar Sakura.

"Sakura! Seharusnya kau bukakan pintu, kasihan Sasuke menunggumu."

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Sakura tetap tak bergeming, tak jua posisi tubuhnya berubah dari berbaring ke sisi kanan, menghadap ke dinding.

Yang Satora lihat hanya punggung kecil yang naik turun teratur, membuatnya menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Ah, Sakura ternyata sedang tidur." Satora berbalik, mendapati Sasuke yang mengamati untaian kertas di depannya.

"Itu adalah kumpulan puisi dari Sakura. Ah, kau ambil saja satu puisi dari situ." Saran Satora.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangannya lurus pada sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang ia pegang.

"Tentu saja. Kemarin aku memintanya satu untuk tugas. Haah… membuat puisi itu sangat sulit. Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan limapuluh soal matematika daripada membuat satu puisi." Satora mengoceh sebal sembari bersedekap.

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang satora katakan. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan salah satu kertas puisi yang ia pegang.

"Angsa Hitam." Gumam Sasuke pelan ketika melihat judul puisi dari kertas yang ia genggam.

"Hahaha… judulnya aneh, kan? Sakura memang seperti itu. Kadang aku juga bingung dengannya bila ia sedang menulis. Dia seperti orang aneh."

Sasuke melongo, dengan kedua alis terangkat pandangannya beralih pada wajah Satora.

"Benarkah?"

"Sasu-chan tidak percaya padaku?" Bibir Satora kembali mengerucut.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _–chan_!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Satora terdiam seketika, menundukkan wajah dengan takut-takut.

"Gomen… Sasuke."

Kini malah Sasuke diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tak memarahi mu." Sasuke berkilah, meyakinkannya bahwa bukanlah apa yang Satora pikirkan adalah yang ia maksud.

Raut wajah Satora berubah, sebuah senyuman kini tersungging.

"Baiklah. Ayo Sasuke, kita main ke taman." Satora kembali menyeret keluar Sasuke yang belum habis dengan pikirannya.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Sakura yang mereka kira tertidur kini telah membasahi bantalnya dengan airmata, dan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

 _Dia lagi. Dia yang selalu merebut Satora dariku. Aku membencimu, Sasuke! Aku sangat membencimu!_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

.

* * *

Disini lah seorang Haruno Sakura sekarang. Di depan sebuah meja besar milik keluarga uchiha, dengan sebuah piring setengah kosong dihadapan. Kali ini ia lebih memilih diam, mencoba mengimitasi kebiasaan seorang Uchiha yang terbiasa hening saat di meja makan.

Pengeculian untuk ibunya, dan Mikoto yang terus berbincang, mengisi kekosongan suasana.

Ekor matanya melirik sebuah bangku yang tidak terisi disebelah Mikoto, dan berasumsi bahwa kini sang Kepala keluarga Uchiha tidak hadir bersama mereka. Begitu juga dengan Itachi, yang membatalkan kehadirannya karena urusan mendesak bersama Istrinya, Izumi di kantor. Pantas saja _Kaa-san_ bisa mengobrol dengan Mikoto _-basan_ , begitulah monolog hati Sakura.

Tanpa Ia sadari, sepasang manik hitam memfokuskan atensi pada helaian merah mudanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang berada diseberangnya. Menatapnya dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata.

Baginya, Sakura kini begitu berbeda dengan dirinya dulu.

.

* * *

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari televisi. Kami turut berdukacita, Kizashi."

Mebuki meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja pelan. Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto, sedangkan Kizashi hanya diam. Ekor matanya melirik Putrinya, Sakura yang semakin muram.

"Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengunjungi makam Satora dan 'Dia' . Aku… "

" _Ba-san_. Bisakah aku pergi ke toilet?" Sakura berdiri, memasang ekspresi wajah datar dengan paksa.

"Silakan. Terus saja dari sini, lalu belok kiri." Jelas Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk. Pelan ia menggeser kursi, meninggalkan meja makan dengan tanpa siapapun menyadari, di wajahnya sudah berlinangan likuid dari sudut matanya.

.

* * *

Sudah berkali-kali Sakura membasuh muka di wastafel keluarga Uchiha, namun tetap saja hangat dari airmata lah yang mendominasi indra perasa wajahnya.

 _Maaf, Satora. Aku lemah. Aku cengeng. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi kenapa… aku selalu begini ketika mengingatmu?_

Kepalan tangan Sakura meninju pinggiran wastafel kuat. Napasnya ia tarik panjang, sengaja untuk menghilangkan isakannya.

 _Ini sangat memalukan. Satora pasti mencibirku di surga, melihatku seperti anak kecil begini._

Sakura mengusap wajahnya, menyingkirkan tetesan air yang tersisa di wajah. Dipandanginya bayangan diri di cermin, mencoba tersenyum.

 _Aku janji, Satora. Ini adalah airmataku yang terakhir._

Jemari tangannya menyelip pada helaian rambut, mengatur tatanannya yang sedikit berantakan semampunya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia melangkah keluar, berniat kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sudah puas menangis?"

Namun seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura mendecak. Mencoba menghindar, ia berjalan mengambil sisi sebelah kanan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke bergeser, kembali menghalanginya.

"Apa maumu?!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Matanya yang sembab menatap tajam pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kau dan Satora?" Manik kehitaman itu mencoba mendalami sepasang mata seorang wanita di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura kembali menghindar. Namun pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau berubah." Desis Sasuke. Sakura mendecak, memaksa tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeramannya. Namun usahanya kali ini tidak berguna.

"Apa pedulimu?!" Netra hijau itu berkilat penuh amarah, menatap lawan bicara di depannya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Balas Sasuke singkat, dengan pandangannya beralih pada helaian merah muda Sakura yang kebasahan.

"Aku tak mau. Bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi, Detektif?" Tanya Sakura kasar. Sungguh dalam hatinya Sakura ingin meninju, lalu membenturkan kepala Uchiha ini ke dinding karena saking kesalnya ia.

"Temui aku di Bethic café jam enam sore besok. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

Sakura mengernyit, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya seorang lelaki di depannya ini inginkan. Tercampur pula perasaan takutnya, bila apa yang selama ini ia kerjakan ketahuan.

"Kalau kau tak mau sampai pagi takkan ku biarkan kau beranjak-"

"Aku akan kesana." Potong Sakura cepat. Sasuke yang merasa menang dengan wanita keras kepala ini-baginya, kini menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh amarah dan tanda tanya.

.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan gelap kini berubah terang, ketika seorang wanita berambut pirang menekan saklar lampu samping pintu. Samar terdengar ketukan dari sepatu _boots_ nya saat ia berjalan, mendekati sebuah pintu bercat merah marun. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan puluhan organ tubuh manusia yang bergelantung di dinding dan langit-langit.

Pemilik ruangan ini tentunya bertipikal sangat rapi, terlihat dari tata letak organ-organ tubuh yang beraturan. Di dinding selatan dilihat dari pintu berjejer paha manusia, dari yang terbesar hingga terkecil. Sebelah Utara bergelantung kepala manusia, dari berambut panjang sebelah kiri, hingga terpendek. Dengan ekspresi beragam pula. Dari yang kedua kelopak mata tertutup, hingga kehilangan kedua matanya. Yang menyamakannya adalah semuanya memiliki tanda huruf "P" pada pipinya, dijahit dengan benang hitam.

Anehnya, tak ada satupun dari organ yang bergantung meneteskan darah dan mengotori dinding. Bahkan tidak tercium bau bangkai sedikitpun, meski daging organ-organ di sini berumur lama.

Dan tentu saja karena pemilik ruangan ini adalah seorang Shion, wanita bermanik _amethyst_ yang begitu misterius. Pembunuh paling rapi dan cinta kebersihan diantara teman-temannya di organisasi milik Black.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah _freezer_ berukuran besar. Ia memutar pengunci, lalu mengangkat penutupnya kuat-kuat. Ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra saat membukanya, karena berbobot dua puluh kilogram dengan ukuran 4x2 meter. Takkan bisa terbuka bila tenaganya setengah-setengah.

Ketika _freezer_ sudah terbuka, tampaklah berpuluh-puluh kotak plastik bening dengan beragam organ dalam tubuh manusia di dalamnya. Setiap kotak diberi nama dan tanggal, ditulis diatas penutup kotak dengan spidol merah. Penempatannya pun juga rapi, mulai bagian kiri tersusun jantung, lalu disusul hati, paru-paru hingga paling kanan yaitu ginjal.

Kini Shion berdiri di sisi kiri _freezer_. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah, memilih jantung mana yang ia ingin masak sebagai makan malam nanti. Namun tak lama ia berhenti, ketika menyadari bahwa jantung wanita muda yang ia inginkan tak ditemukan.

"Sepertinya aku harus berburu tanpa komando Black lagi kali ini."

Usai dengan monolognya, ia menutup _freezer_ pelan. Shion menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, siapa yang akan ia korbankan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah buku menyerupai album foto, karena isinya hanyalah puluhan potret manusia.

Setelah membolak-balik halamannya, ia berhenti pada satu foto seorang wanita, ditaksir berumur duapuluh enam tahun dengan rambut pirang. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Sabaku Temari."

.

* * *

Malam tadi adalah malam yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Dan untung saja setelah ia kembali dari toilet keluarga Uchiha, orangtuanya juga hendak pamit karena sudah larut malam, juga karena ada urusan perusahaan yang belum terselesaikan. Jadilah kedua orangtuanya kembali ke luar Konoha, tepatnya ke Suna, karena disanalah tempat tinggal sekaligus perusahaan keluarga Haruno berada.

Sakura membuka laci, mengambil _earphone_ dan _smartphone_ nya. Kali ini ia memakai baju kaos putih polos, dengan celana olahraga panjang warna _navy_. Sengaja ia memakai pakaian longgar, menghindari kejadian seperti minggu lalu saat ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit ketat, lirikan mata dan siulan dari orang-orang yang membuatnya risih. Padahal Sakura merasa ia tidak seseksi Ino, yang seperti Barbie hidup itu.

Selesai memasang sepatu olahraga, ia menguncir tinggi rambutnya. Senyuman tersungging dari wajahnya, dan ia berbalik. Berjalan keluar apartemen dengan tujuan ingin berolahraga sebentar berkeliling ke lapangan _Konoha Park_.

Sesekali ia keluar, menghindari kecurigaan tetangganya bila ia jarang bersosialisasi. Bukankah memang ia harus begitu?

.

* * *

Kini Sakura benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan heran entitas-entitas yang mungkin tercengang dengan kemampuannya mengelilingi lapangan _Konoha Park_ duapuluh lima kali tadi. Lapangannya memang tidak terlalu luas, panjangnya hanya duaratus meter dan lebar seratus meter. Bagi Sakura mungkin itu masih kurang, mengingat profesinya yang menuntut kekuatan berlari, tapi tentu saja itu tidak biasa bagi orang awam.

Segera ia berlari ketika melihat sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, mendudukinya untuk melepas lelah. Dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di leher ia mengelap butiran keringat dari pelipis. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas, untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang meningkat seiring lamanya ia berlari tadi.

"Minum?"

Sakura tersentak, ia berbalik ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik tepat di depannya.

"Arigatou, Redaktur- _san_." Sakura menyambut, membuka tutup botol dengan sekali putar.

"Panggil saja aku Temari." Jawab seseorang yang Sakura sebut Redaktur, seorang Sabaku Temari.

"Ah, ya. Temari- _san_." Sakura meneguk minumannya hingga tandas setengah botol.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura? Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan." Tanya Temari, dengan pandangannya yang kini beralih ke Sakura.

"Hanya berkeliling lapangan." Sakura menaruh botol minuman ke samping kirinya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sekitar sini. Ketika aku melihatmu, aku pergi ke _Vending machine_ dan membeli minuman."

" _Souka_." Sakura melepas _earphone_ yang bergelantungan di telinga.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Novel pertamamu sebentar lagi naik cetak, ya?"

"Ah, ya. Semua itu tidak terlepas dari jasamu, redaktur." Sakura sedikit menunduk, untuk menunjukkan hormatnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya orang yang menyetujui cerita pendekmu saja di majalah kami."Kilah Temari.

"Dan bila bukan karena itu aku takkan berjuang sampai sekarang, Temari-san. Arigatou."

"Begitukah?" Temari tersipu.

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang membuat atensi Sakura fokus tepat disamping dinding toko bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Temari duduk. Seorang wanita dengan manik _amethyst_ menatap tajam, memegang sebuah buku kecil bersampul ungu tua. Membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Temari sukses mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Temari- _san_ , mulai sore ini jangan keluar sendirian. Jangan berada di rumah tanpa seseorang menemanimu hingga besok pagi." Suara sakura berubah dengan sedikit getaran.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang akan mengincarku? Jangan bercanda, Sakura." Temari tertawa kecil, namun sekejap menghilang karena melihat wajah Sakura berubah serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Temari- _san_. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan telepon saja aku."

Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti seseorang yang berjasa dalam hidupku, batin Sakura.

"Baiklah." Temari melirik arloji kecil di tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi dulu, ada pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan. Jaa~. "

Temari kini beranjak meninggalkan Sakura. Pandangan Sakura tak mampu ia alihkan, hingga Temari benar-benar hilang dari penglihatannya. Kecemasannya lah yang membuat semua itu. Ia beralih ke dinding tempat seorang wanita itu berada. Kosong. Tak ada lagi ia disana, membuat kerutan di alis Sakura.

Apa yang Shion inginkan darinya, Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

* * *

Bethic café. Sebuah bangunan yang didominasi warna coklat muda dan hitam. Bertemakan huruf-huruf alfabet sebagai penghias ruangan, kebanyakan dikunjungi oleh laki-laki dan pekerja. Sedangkan Alpha café, 'Saudara' Bethic café lebih mengusung tema khas perempuan, dengan interior berwarna nila dan biru tua, namun tetap dengan aksesori kumpulan huruf-huruf yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sengaja Sasuke memilih tempat ini, karena selain tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja, juga tidak terlalu bising. Ia berharap bisa berbicara dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dengan Sakura nantinya.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di bangku café yang sedikit mendekati pojok ruangan. Menunggu kedatangan seorang Haruno sakura.

Dilihatnya keadaan di luar, sinar matahari yang begitu terik sebelumnya kini mulai tenggelam, menimbulkan bianglala senja yang tentu saja begitu menarik bagi Sasuke yang dilanda kebosanan.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

Suara halus khas wanita tertangkap pendengarannya, membuatnya berpaling. Mendapati Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu?"

Sasuke perlahan menaruh cangkir kopinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin membahas yang kemarin karena garis besarnya sudah ku ketahui."

Pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit mencibir.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini? Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya ingin ditemani."

 _Gotcha!_

Alasan yang Sakura tebak (dan sepenuhnya benar) hampir saja membuatnya tersedak. Namun ia menepisnya dengan deheman kecil, lalu membuang muka.

"Sekarang kau bekerja sebagai asisten Dosen?" Tanyanya, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Sakura terbahak-bahak, hingga matanya berair.

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya ingin minta ditemani. Kenapa tidak dengan pacarmu saja?"

Sasuke mendecih, merasa _pride_ nya sebagai seorang uchiha jatuh bebas sekarang.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Kau belum punya pacar, kan? Benar juga. Andaisaja Satora masih hidup kau pasti sudah menikah dengannya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Tepis Sasuke, dengan menatap tajam pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tak percaya. Sejak kecil hingga sekolah mengengah kalian selalu bersama, tidak mungkin bila kalian, sepasang sahabat tidak saling menyukai."

"Mungkin saja bila itu aku." Sanggah Sasuke, dengan kembali menyesap kopi di depannya.

"Cih. Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar dulu, kau tidak normal." Ejek Sakura sambil bersedekap, membuat Sasuke menatap horor padanya.

"Apa?" Sakura sedikit menarik dirinya ke belakang ketika Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Kau… "

Menyadari bahwa jarak antara mereka semakin sedikit membuat wajah Sakura memerah, dengan meneguk _saliva_ susah payah.

Namun tanpa diduga, Sasuke mendekati telinga kiri Sakura, membisikkan suatu kata.

"… bodoh."

Sasuke menarik dirinya, puas mengerjai Sakura. Sebagai balasan karena ia sudah menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Netra kehijauan milik Sakura melebar, menyadari bahwa ia dipermainkan.

"SASUKE NO BAKAAAA!"

.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, membuat Sakura memandangnya kesal.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tidak berubah sejak dulu. Aku sangat membencimu." Tutur Sakura penuh kekesalan.

"Aa." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, sambil menandaskan kopinya.

"Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk mendengarkan gumaman tak jelasmu itu? Astaga… waktuku terbuang percuma."

Sakura menunjukkan gestur hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tetaplah disini." Tegasnya, menekankan pada Sakura bahwa apa yang di katakannya adalah sebuah perintah.

Sakura mendecak, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun dering dari _smartphonne_ nya membuat Sakura tersentak, dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

 _Temari?_

Lekas ia menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan, dan mendengarkan apa yang Temari sampaikan.

 _Sakura… sepertinya ada yang mengikuti ku. Tolong temui aku, aku…_

Hanya itu yang dapat Sakura dengar, hingga panggilan berakhir. Ia benar-benar terkejut sekarang, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi, batinnya.

"Aku harus pergi Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan." Sakura bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan penuh tanya.

.

* * *

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan manik _jade_ yang sedikit berair. Beberapa waktu manik itu menggulirkan pandangan, kini berubah terbelalak karena melihat sekelilingnya yang begitu asing. Ia kini berada pada sebuah ruangan-tepatnya gudang yang berisi puluhan kardus dan box bekas yang tak terurus, dengan lampu putih yang redup. Diliriknya sebuah ventilasi kecil, ia pastikan bahwa kini sudah malam, terlihat dari luar begitu gelap.

"Sudah bangun?" Ketukan sepatu yang mulanya samar kini mulai menjelas di dengar oleh seorang Temari. Mendapati dirinya yang terikat dengan sebuah kursi membuatnya ingin teriak, namun mustahil karena mulutnya dilakban.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau akan terluka. Aku tidak suka korbanku terluka duluan tanpa peran tangan ku sendiri."

Dan kini ia mendapati bahwa bagian perutnya di lilit selingkar kawat berduri. Membuat tubuhnya gemetaran, hingga rasa takut mulai menggeluti dirinya. Kini bayangan seseorang semakin jelas di hadapannya, seseorang yang memakai hoodie ungu tua, dilengkapi dengan topeng wajah putih polos dengan ukiran huruf "P"pada pipi sebelah kiri.

Dia, Shion-atau Purple berjalan hingga berada tepat di hadapan Temari.

Temari mencoba berteriak ketika Shion menyentuh wajahnya, namun tetap saja tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya terdengar seperti gumaman keras yang tak jelas. Hal itu membuat Shion kesal, dan membuatnya mendengus kasar.

"Berteriak pun tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarmu disini."

Namun Temari tak menggubris, ia terus saja mencoba berteriak, membuat Shion menjadi tertawa geli.

"Kau bodoh ya? Sudah ku bilang tak ada yang akan mendengarmu."

Dan akhirnya setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut matanya, membuat Shion rasanya tak sabar untuk segera mengambil jantungnya.

Shion merogoh saku hoodie nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil darinya. Membuat frekuensi getaran pada tubuh Temari semakin kuat. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat, hanya bisa pasrah dengan kematian yang mungkin akan menjemputnya seiring menarinya pisau Shion pada tubuhnya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Temari."

Dinginnya besi tajam yang menempel di pipinya mulai terasa, membuat airmata semakin deras terjatuh. Baru Shion hendak menekan pisau, rima dari tapak sepatu yang beraturan mengusiknya, membuatnya menjauhkan tangan dari wajah Temari.

"Tidak bosan-bosannya kau bergerak tanpa perintah Black. Kepercayaannya semakin berkurang padamu."

Shion mendecih. Ia berdiri, lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang mengusik 'acara' sakral nya.

"Masuk tanpa permisi. Mengganggu ritual orang lain. Ingin menjadi pahlawan? Bercerminlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pun seorang pembunuh."

Sang pengganggu-bagi Shion pun menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum miring, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket hitamnya.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskannya." Tandasnya, dengan menatap sinis pada Shion.

"Dia bukan urusanmu, jalang." Shion menatap sengit pada lawan bicaranya.

"Dia adalah seeorang yang di perintahkan Black untukku, dia mangsa ku. Tentu saja ini urusanku. Dan kau lah yang jalang." Balasnya. Membuat Shion menjadi geram.

Sedang Temari yang awalnya lega dengan kedatangan seseorang, kini harus menelan lagi kelegaannya. Keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk ke dalam mulut harimau. Begitulah kira-kira nasib Temari sekarang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku ingin jantungnya untuk makan malamku. Dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin jantung perempuan muda untukku. Atau jantungmu sendiri, Red." Tawar Shion.

Pernyataan Shion tadi membuat Temari terbelalak. Habis sudah harapannya untuk bertahan hidup, karena ia tahu ia akan diserahkan pada pembunuh sadis yang terkenal se-kota Konoha.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang baik hati. Di penyimpananku masih ada satu. Ah, sekalian bawa tubuhnya. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan, jadi tidak bisa mengurusnya." Red-atau Sakura melemparkan sebuah kunci perak, yang langsung di sambut oleh Shion.

"Bila kau berbohong, ingatkan aku untuk memenggal kepalamu, Red." Shion berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura dan Temari. Ia memilih pintu belakang, lalu hilang.

Kini, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Sakura berbalik, mendapati Temari dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan.

Dengan pelan Sakura melepaskan penutup mulut Temari, hingga akhirnya Ia bisa membuang napas lewat mulut.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan pertama yang Temari lontarkan saat penutup mulutnya terlepas. Namun Sakura memilih bungkam, dan melepaskan kawat duri yang melingkari tubuh Temari pertama.

"Apa kau… benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" Pertanyaan kedua. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi tak ingin menjawab, dengan tangannya terus melepaskan ikatannya pada kursi.

"Kau tak bisa mendengarku?" Pergerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Temari menahan napas, merasa menyesal dengan pertanyaannya yang sangat keliru, untuk dipertanyakan pada seorang pembunuh.

"Kau berisik." Sakura selesai dengan ikatan tangan Temari. Kini Temari lega bercampur takut, ia benar-benar merasa pasrah sekarang.

"Apa kau… benar-benar Red?"

Sakura menghela napas berat, dibukanya topi penutup jaketnya hingga tampaklah rambut panjang kecoklatan, rambut palsunya. Sedangkan kacamata dan masker hitam masih melekat di wajah.

"Sebentar lagi kepolisian akan datang ke sini. Dan aku tak ingin mereka berurusan dengan ku. Terserah bila kau ingin mengatakan apapun pada mereka kejadian tadi, aku tak peduli. Dan selamat tinggal."

Sakura berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Temari. Dan berhenti ketika mendengar Temari mengatakan sesuatu.

"Arigatou."

Di wajah Sakura terukir kurva miring.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada seorang pembunuh, bodoh!"

Sakura memilih keluar lewat pintu belakang, menyamai jalan Shion tadi. Temari menurunkan kelopak matanya, hingga terpejam. Dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Sungguh beruntung Temari malam ini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap kaki semakin jelas mendekatinya, membuatnya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Di hadapannya samar beberapa petugas kepolisian dan beberapa detektif menghampirinya.

Hingga salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya, menatapnya dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Temari?"

Seorang detektif dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas, berlutut di depannya, memastikan keadaan Temari, yang tak lain adalah istrinya.

"Shikamaru… "

Dan Temari, yang ia kenal wanita yang tegas dan galak pun kembali tersedu, di depannya.

.

* * *

Hingga Temari tiba di kediamannya, Ia hanya bungkam. Tubuhnya masih menggigil, dengan cengkeraman tangannya pada selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya masih kuat sejak di mobil dari TKP. Sedangkan Shikamaru dengan sabar menuntun jalannya hingga pintu terbuka, dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Shikamaru pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Temari. Pikirannya sama berkecamuknya dengan Temari, namun ia berusaha tenang. Ia tak ingin menanyainya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, mengingat kondisi Temari yang masih syok.

Tak lama Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dengan cangkir teh di tangan.

"Minumlah."

Perlahan Temari mengangkat cangkir, mulai meminumnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Selesai dengan minumnya, ia meletakkan cangkirnya pelan.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan, kan? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor."

Shikamaru menggeleng, menolak apa yang di katakan Temari.

" _Mendokusei_. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Sedangkan Temari hanya diam, dalam hati mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

.

* * *

Pagi nya, Sakura yang sedang memakai pakaian untuk mengajar ke kampus di kejutkan dengan pesan singkat yang masuk ke _Smartphonne_ nya.

 _Berhati-hatilah, kepolisian sedang menyelidikimu._

Yang tak lain adalah dari Black.

Sakura tersenyum miring. Jemari lentik nya mulai menari di atas keyboard virtual di _smartphonne_ nya.

 _Kau tahu, Black. Aku tak semudah itu di lumpuhkan._

Lalu menekan tombol _send_.

Ia kembali meletakkan _smartphonne_ nya di meja rias. Baru ia hendak menyelesaikan gulungan rambutnya, bunyi bel mengejutkannya. Memaksanya berhenti, dan melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka pintu.

Sakura memutar gagang pintu, pelan ia membukanya. Dan mendapati seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia duga, berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura."

Ingatkan Sakura untuk bernapas sekarang.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aih akhirnya apdet juga. makasiih bngt buat yang pengen chap 2 kemarin lebih banyak word x, kini Rhein (atau tiah terserahlah) jadi lebih terbiasa lebih dari 2K words :"3

Mungkin di sini masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab kek x. nyantai aj, ikutin aj tiah yaa, krn tiah jga ngikutin nih otak jd nya gak bisa dipaksa bikin ini itu :"v

Oh iya Sasuke nya disini jadi sdikit OOC ya :"v dan itu ada alasannya, tapi sulit tiah ungkapkan kenapa. pengennya sih ada romance x dikit, tapi takutnya jadi cerita yang mainstream gitu. Jadi masalah yg asem-manis nya nanti aja :"v kan genre utamanya Suspense-Crime.

Di chap ini hambar banget ya, gak kek chap kmaren :v sengaja juga sih, kan nnti bosan klo dikasi yg sadis2 terus :v di bagian flashback sengaja gak di italic ya, ingat SENGAJA :v

Dan sesuai si Nyai Gina inginkan (*ditabok) udah ane bikin bagian Shikatema nya, walaupun sedikit dan kurang greget yg penting ada lah, gak mau juga sih yang berlebihan, sewajarnya aja :3 awas lu gak RnR Gin gw todong lu *ngancem

Bentar, bangunan alfa dan bethic café itu terinspirasi dari drakor genre action yg judulnya Phantom itu, sebenarnya nama aslinya Drop top, keren aj gitu café x pake hiasan huruf alfabet, dan kebetulan sedikit mendukung dengan tema fic ini :3

Udh deh, gaada juga yang mau baca A/N panjang2. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, dan jangan lupa Review nya :v


	4. Chapter 4

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

.

"Kau… "

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kini berada di depannya, dengan setelan kaos _V neck_ dengan mantel hitam sebagai luaran dan celana jeans. Menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu mengunci borgol padanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Hei! Sasuke!" Sakura setengah berteriak, tidak terima dengan perlakuan sasuke padanya. Sakura kaget dan syok, tentu saja.

"Ikut aku. Kau mengajar di Universitas Konoha, kan?" Sasuke menyeret Sakura dengan menarik borgolnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura masuk.

"Sasuke! Kau mau membawaku kemana dengan borgol ini! Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan borgol ini dariku, brengsek!" Sakura tidak berhenti berteriak hingga Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mulai menjalankan mesin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan borgol ini, hah? Aku salah apa?!"

Namun teriakan Sakura sama sekali tak di gubris, mobil milik Sasuke tetap melaju. Membuat Sakura lelah, dan hanya pasrah melihat tangannya yang dilingkari borgol.

Sekilas ia melirik seuntai kawat di gantungan resleting tasnya, namun cepat ia menggeleng. Saat ini ia harus pura-pura tidak bisa apa-apa, mewaspadai bahwa apa yang kini ada dalam pikirannya akan terjadi.

.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke telah berada di ruang kelas, dengan perasaan lega bercampur kesal tentunya sehabis melewati hujan bisik prasangka tidak baik padanya selama berjalan di area kampus.

Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu Sakura memasuki ruangan, fokus pada meja di depan papan tulis.

"Ohayou."

Sakura memang mendapatkan sahutan dari para mahasiswanya, namun hampir semua dari mereka pandangannya terpusat pada seorang lelaki yang bersandar di depan pintu dengan pose sok cool nya, terutama mahasiswa perempuan yang tatapannya seolah mengatakan Damn-He-is-so-hot, membuat Sakura merasa terabaikan.

 _Sasuke sialan, Shannarooo~!_

Sedang Sasuke yang awalnya berada di samping pintu menyingkir, hingga ia tak tampak lagi dari kelas. Mengambil smartphonne nya yang berdering sedari tadi. Sasuke membalas perkataan dari seberang telepon, dengan seringai tipis.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya."

 _._

* * *

"Sasuke, kau yakin tak ingin melepaskan borgol ku?"

Namun yang di dapatkan Sakura hanyalah deheman kecil, membuat ia mencebik kesal. Pelajarannya baru selesai lima menit yang lalu. Waktu berharganya terbuang hanya untuk kembali menguasai kelasnya yang menjadi gaduh karena kehadiran Sasuke.

Alarm sebuah mobil hitam berbunyi ketika Sasuke memencet tombol pada kunci mobilnya, diikuti Sakura yang masuk di kursi depan dengan perasaan yang tentu saja masih kesal, dan kali ini ia memilih mengalah dengan Sasuke yang akan membawanya nanti.

Mobil mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir Universitas Konoha, dengan Sakura yang menatap pasrah pada borgol yang melingkari tangan.

Diamnya Sakura bukanlah hanya sekedar tak mengeluarkan suara, pikirannya sedang bekerja keras memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit ke depan, hingga memikirkan resiko terburuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti dengan tindakannya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit mobil Sasuke berkutat di jalanan hingga sampai ke tempat tujuannya, tempat yang sudah di prediksi dalam pikiran Sakura. Kantor polisi.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya, dengan seringai tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Mereka ingin menantangku, rupanya. Sakura membatin, diam-diam terlukis senyum miring di wajahnya.

.

* * *

Semua Detektif divisi kriminal di ruangan kantor kepolisian berdiri ketika melihat Sasuke, datang dengan menggiring Sakura yang terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya, meski hanya pura-pura demi agar dirinya tidak terlihat terlalu mencurigakan.

"Hei Naruto! Hinata! Kalian disini? Ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya." Sekonyong-konyong Sakura meraih tangan Hinata, menjabatnya kuat. Memberikan senyum lebar, dengan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ah ya, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut reuni sekolah kita, aku sibuk sekali, kau tahu. Selain mengajar aku juga sedang mengurus beasiswa untuk strata dua ku, juga mengurus novel. Haah… hidupku benar-benar melelahkan."

"Ah ya, Sakura-chan. Lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengan mu." Giliran Naruto menyapanya, dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, Naruto. Kau jaga Hinata baik-baik, jangan sakiti dia… " Menguasai situasi yang menjadi sedikit gaduh sasuke menyeret Sakura ke ruang interogasi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sasuke! Naruto… awas kau bila menyakiti Hinataaa!" teriak Sakura dengan kaki yang terseok-seok karena memberontak dari tuntunan Sasuke.

Hingga Sakura menghilang di balik persimpangan, membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton berjalan menyusul mereka berdua.

"Perempuan yang merepotkan…" Gerutunya. Diikuti Neji berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei kalian? Masih bertahan di situ?" Tanya Karin ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Gomen." Ucap Hinata, menyusul Karin yang diikuti Naruto di sampingnya.

.

* * *

Interogasi sudah selesai. Sakura sudah di pulangkan karena tidak ada hal yang menyebabkan ia bisa di tahan.

"Lihat ini." Karin menunjukkan sebuah berkas pada Shikamaru. "Bahkan dia lolos dari tes kebohongan."Tambah Karin. Shikamaru melirik sebentar, lalu kembali meletakkan berkas di meja.

"Aku tidak yakin dia itu Red. Dari fotonya saja tidak menunjukkan dia seorang penjahat. Ah, tidak. Bisa saja benar."

Ia mengusap dagunya, mencoba berpikir. Karin mengerang lemah, sedikit putus asa dengan investigasi nya kali ini yang sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan perbincangan kedua Detektif di dalam hanya membisu. Ia juga ikut berpikir, dan berasumsi bahwa Sakura bukanlah seperti yang Karin kira, meski dalam hati Ia mengiyakannya. Perbandingannya seimbang, dalam kasus ini siapapun bisa dijadikan tersangka.

Tak lama Hinata masuk setelah memberi anggukan kecil pada sasuke, membawa sebuah kertas.

"Bagaimana? Sudah keluar hasilnya?" Tanya Karin.

"Um. Dia tak berbohong. Pada jam 6, tepatnya 6:19 ibunya menelepon, sekitar 25 detik."

Hinata menampakkan kertas pada Karin dan Shikamaru, sebuah riwayat panggilan seluler milik Sakura

Karin mendekatkan kertas itu padanya, namun tak lama ia mulai membaca ia berhenti, memijit pelipis frustasi. Mendengar pernyataan Hinata tadi membuat semangatnya pudar-

"Haah… "

dan menurunkan kepalanya, bertopang dagu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru bangkit, di wajah mengantuk nya pun tersirat kekesalan.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Ia berlalu, keluar dari ruangan. Melihat Sasuke sekilas, berjalan hingga tak tampak lagi punggungnya oleh Sasuke.

.

* * *

"Arigatou, Grey. Kau sudah membantuku. Ku akui kau Hacker yang jenius."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang telepon.

" _Sesama teman bukankah harus saling menolong, Red?"_

"Benar juga. Yah, sekali lagi terima kasih."

" _Ya."_

Dan Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon. Dilihatnya pintu café, masih belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi akan datang.

Ya, tepat sebelum kepolisian mengambil riwayat panggilan telepon nya, Sakura meminta Grey-atau Sai untuk meretas situs kartu selulernya untuk mengganti panggilan dari Temari menjadi nomor ponsel Ibunya. Andai sedikit saja Sakura dan Sai terlambat, mungkin ia berada di belakang jeruji sekarang, menunggu detik-detik kematiannya di tangan algojo.

Sakura memang tidak takut dengan kematian, tetapi bila hidupnya berakhir di tangan penjagal kepolisian? Yang benar saja, batinnya kala itu.

Karena terlalu larut melamun Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam, dengan kacamata berbingkai coklat mendekatinya. Ia mengernyit, menaksir bahwa seseorang di hadapannya berkisaran empat puluh tahunan.

Yang membuat sakura semakin bingung, lelaki itu meletakkan koper hitam dan tas berwarna merah muda di mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, tuan?"

Namun ia tidak menyahut, malah pergi menjauh, meninggalkannya menuju toilet. Membuat Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya.

Astaga… apa lagi sekarang? Aku tak ingin kembali melihat wajah-wajah polisi itu karena tuduhan perampokan, keluhnya dalam hati.

Tak lama dari arah toilet keluar seorang wanita berambut pirang bergaya ponytale, memakai kaos polos biru tua dan celana jeans. Menenteng pakaian berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Ino? Dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya Sakura penuh kekesalan.

"Maaf aku terlambat dari perjanjian kita, target ku sedikit lebih alot dari biasanya."

"Jadi, seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam di sini tadi itu kau? Benar-benar… kau membuatku berpikiran akan dituduh sebagai perampok."

Sakura bersungut ketika mendengar Ino tertawa terbahak.

"Aku baru tahu kadang kau bisa konyol seperti ini, Forehead." Ejek Ino, sambil menduduki kursi di seberang Sakura.

"Jangan mengejekku, Ino-pig! Mood ku sedang tidak bagus."

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku yang bayar sebagai ganti keterlambatan ku." Tawar Ino.

"Ya sudah. Kali ini aku tak ingin berdebat masalah waktu lebih berharga dari uang padamu." Ucap sakura, dengan membuang muka.

Ino membalasnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. Ia berbalik melambaikan tangan, berisyarat memanggil pelayan mendekatinya.

Pilihan ino kali ini jatuh pada moka hangat,sedangkan Sakura memilih kopi hitam saja.

"Jadi, mana datanya?" Tanya ino setelah sang pelayan pergi. Sakura membuka tas, mengambil sebuah keping CD bertuliskan "Unbroken" di wadahnya, yang tak lain adalah judul novelnya. Dengan diam menaruhnya di meja.

"Baiklah, ku simpan dulu. Besok akan ku periksa."

Dan hanya di balas Sakura dengan deheman kecil, sebelum menyesap kopi hitamnya.

.

* * *

Pelan Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya, menghembuskan napas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa selamat dari 'kandang singa' kedua selain kediaman Uchiha, namun dengan versi yang lebih menyeramkan.

Selesai meletakkan sepatu flat nya di rak, ia meletakkan tas bahu nya ke sofa, bersamaan dengan duduknya ia.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar dering kecil dari dalam tas nya, yang tak lain adalah Smartphonne nya. Sebuah panggilan yang membuat dahi nya mengkerut.

"Ada apa, Ino-pig?!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Ino ia benar-benar _shock._ Lekas ia mengambil tas jinjingnya, berlari keluar apartemen seperi orang kesetanan. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur karena air yang terus mendesak dari matanya untuk keluar.

Alarm dari sebuah mobil berbunyi ketika sakura memencet tombol di kunci mobilnya. Ia segera masuk, menjalankan mobil dengan tergesa.

.

* * *

Bangsal rumah sakit di usik keheningannya oleh tapak keras sepatu oleh perempuan berhelaian merah muda. Sakura terus mengamati plang nama ruangan diatas kepalanya seiring kakinya membawa berlari. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan ruangan yang ia tahu disitulah Ino beritakan tadi berada.

Ia membuka pintu kasar, mendapati beberapa perawat dan dokter. Seseorang diantara nya menutup wajah Tenten yang pucat dengan kain putih, hingga tubuhnya tertutup sempurna.

"Tenten…"

Di sebelahnya seorang wanita paruh baya, menitikkan airmata. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sungguh Sakura rasanya tidak sanggup melihat semua, maka ia pun keluar. Ia kembali berlari, membawa kedukaan bersamanya.

Tenten, sahabatnya, takkan pernah ia jumpai lagi selamanya.

.

* * *

"Ternyata lebih mengerti sahabat yang sudah dua belas tahun bersama daripada yang enam tahun. Sungguh aku tak mengerti."

Kata-kata itu. Yang membuat persahabatan Sakura dan Tenten retak. Hingga tak bisa lagi di perbaiki.

Dulu, saat Sakura menginjak semester dua pada masa perkuliahannya. Saat ia merasa masih remaja ingusan, yang bahkan memegang _sniper_ saat diajari oleh Black kewalahan.

Saat ia begitu merindukan sahabat cepol dua nya itu. Sahabat yang sudah enam tahun bersamanya. Yang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus nya, selalu aktif dengan media sosialnya namun lupa menghubunginya. Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, saat itu.

Dan ia tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki banyak kegiatan, namun tidak harus melupakan untuk memberi kabar, kan? Begitulah kira-kira pikir Sakura.

Maka, Sakura pun membuat sebuah tulisan, semata-mata agar Tenten menghubunginya. Namun balasan yang ia dapatkan sungguh di luar dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu tega membandingkannya dengan orang lain?

HIngga membuatnya selalu menangis ketika mengingatnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura tak ingin lagi menghubungi nya. Tak lagi peduli dengan sahabatnya lakukan. Meski kadang ia memperhatikan kegiatan apa yang Tenten lakukan. Yah, tentu saja. Karena Sakura menyayanginya, seperti ia menyayangi Satora.

Dan saat ini. Barusaja ia melihat Tenten berwajah pucat, yang kemudian ditutupi dengan helaian kain putih. Tenten-nya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sudah berada di ujung tebing pinggir pantai. Sungguh, ia baru ingat bahwa dulu, saat ia belum pernah pergi ke pantai. Ia bercerita pada Tenten bahwa ia ingin sekali ke pantai, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepaskan rasa sakit yang menyesakkannya. Dan baru kali ini ia bisa melakukannya.

Tidak terhitung airmata yang terlanjur mengalir, bahu nya naik turun karena terisak, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, rasa sakit ini jelas membunuhnya.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, lalu ia berteriak sekerasnya. Mengambil napas,dan kembali berteriak. Dan diakhiri isakan dan napas yang tertahan.

"Mengapa… Tuhan… " Ia memandang ke langit, dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ini sangat tidak adil! Mengapa saat aku menyayangi seseorang, mereka pergi dari hidupku?!" Teriaknya lagi. Ia gemetaran, karena tangis dan juga angin laut yang menerjang tubuh ringkihnya.

"Laki-laki itu … Sara… Satora… lalu Tenten…" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Mengapa kau ambil semua yang kusayangi, tuhan?! Mengapa tidak sekalian aku saja yang kau ambil?! Aku tidak takut dengan kematian!"

Sakura terengah, mulai lelah karena teriakannya. Keseimbangannya mulai menurun. Hingga kakinya terantuk sesuatu, membuat ia lepas kendali dengan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh, melayang dari tebing. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, dan tersenyum. Ia menyadari bahwa kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

Terimakasih Tuhan, Batinnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuh lautan.

.

* * *

Seorang perempuan berpakaian seorang perawat mendorong sebuah meja beroda menuju ruangan 214, dengan nametag Haruno Sakura. Terlihat di wajahnya, sebuah seringai tipis ketika pelan ia membuka pintu.

Tampaklah seorang perempuan berhelaian merah muda, terbaring di kasur dengan mata tertutup dengan selang infus melekat di punggung tangan. Nampaknya Sakura sedang tidur, terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun teratur.

Membuat seringaian dari seorang perawat itu semakin melebar.

Ketika ia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, terlihat sebuah tato berbentuk huruf V di lehernya. Ya, dia adalah Victoria yang menyamar menjadi seorang perawat.

Tujuannya? Tidak usah ditanya.

Maka dengan pelan ia menyiapkan sebuah suntikan, yang kemudian digunakan untuk menyedot cairan bening yang berada dalam botol kecil.

Selesai dengan suntikan yang penuh dengan cairan, ia meraih selang infus dengan penuh hati-hati, sekilas memandang sakura dengan senyum licik.

"Damailah di sana, Sakura."

Victoria menusukkan jarum nya ke selang, hingga ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya.

Pistol hitam kini tak lagi berjarak dari pelipisnya.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Maap bngt chap ini super hambar dan pendek. Dan pasti banyak typo :'v Sumpah sejak ada masalah dengan sahabat ane kmaren rasanya hancur bngt, gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Gk bisa nerusin fic, gk bs ngedeskrip, pkoknya kacau bngt dah. Dan chap ini lah akibatnya :"D

Dan skarang udh mulai mood x baik, tapi ya tetap aja efek x benar-benar luar biasa mempengaruhi kemampuan nulis ane :") *malah curhat

Oke disini gak ane bikin gore scene ya, ntar deh chap selanjutnya bakalan ane ksih yg greget deh sebisa ane :"v

Udhlh, ane kebanyakan bacot **. Buat silent reader… saya kira anda sdah mengerti apa yang saya rasakan. Saya tidak menuntut anda untuk mereview fic saya, karena saya tahu kualitas saya seperti apa. Tapi alangkah baiknya agar setidaknya kalian memberikan support sama saya** (sumpah sekarang saya down banget :"D )

Ditunggu krisannya gaes. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :"D

p.s: ada special chapter di depan :v ttg perkenalan anggota organisasinya Black


	5. Special Chapter

**Special Chapter: Introducing**

.

* * *

Grey. Bernama asli Shimura Sai, keponakan dari Shimura Danzo, pemilik agen senjata illegal terbesar di konoha. Disebut Grey karena ia memilih penyamaran dengan rambut abu-abu. Rambut aslinya berwarna hitam.

Dengan profesi utama adalah pembunuh bayaran sepertiku, ia memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pelukis. Memiliki sebuah galeri besar, (sebenarnya untuk menutupi) yang di belakangnya gudang senjata untuk organisasi kami.

Tidak jelas apa alasannya untuk bergabung di organisasi ini, sama tidak jelasnya dengan tujuan senyum palsu yang sering ia berikan.

Uniknya, dia membunuh dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Selain pelukis, ia juga seorang hacker professional. Dia membunuh tanpa senjata, hanya berbekal seperangkat komputer. Biar ku jelaskan.

Contohnya saja ada seorang target, Pertama Sai mengirimkan email memakai identitas orang terdekat target. Ia mengirimkan sebuah file video, (yang entah aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana Sai memaksa targetnya hingga mau membukanya). Sebelumnya, target diperintahkan olehnya memakai _handsfree_. Saat file dibuka, maka tak lama target tewas karena frekuensi gelombang udara yang di hasilkan oleh file yang diterima sangat tinggi hingga memecahkan gendang telinga dan menghentikan detak jantung.

Dan akhirnya itu pun dianggap hanya kematian biasa. Setelah Video habis di putar, dan juga dipastikan target sudah tewas muncullah sebuah huruf alphabet "G" di pojok kanan bawah _gadget_ selama sepuluh detik hingga menghilang.

Kami biasanya bergerak sendiri-sendiri, sesuai misi yang diberikan oleh Black, pimpinan teratas kami. Tapi kadang ada saatnya kami bekerja bersama dalam tim.

Ia memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut klimis hitam. Saat aku berkunjung ke gallery nya. Hampir semua karya nya menunjukkan kesadisan, bila ditelisik lebih dalam. Aku sering memarahi nya karena takut dengan lukisannya akan membongkar siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi dia tak mengindahkan perkataanku, dan terus melukis.

Yang kedua adalah Yellow atau Ino, anggota organisasi kami yang bertugas sebagai penipu target kami, sebelum dieksekusi. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang dalam organisasi kami yang paling banyak berhubungan dengan orang banyak selain black, memudahkan nya dalam hal penggalian informasi dengan hypnosis yang ia kuasai.

Tepatnya, Ia bertugas sebagai penipu target kami, mambuatnya menderita lalu dihabisi oleh aku, Purple, Grey atau Black sendiri sesuai keinginan klien. Ia begitu mudah berkamuflase, karena selain bekerja sebagai editor penerbit buku dia juga bekerja sebagai professional make up. Ia sangat hebat dalam hal tata rias, dia bisa saja mengubah dirinya menjadi nenek tua, bahkan menjadi laki-laki dengan keahlian tangan dan alat make up nya yang aku sendiri pusing memikirkannya saking banyak dan beragam. Ino bergabung bersamaku dengan Black enam tahun lalu.

Purple, atau Shion. Seorang perempuan 'jalang' yang berhelaian pirang dengan mata putih yang menurutku sangat aneh. Seorang koki handal yang memiliki restoran mewah di pusat kota. Terbiasa memakai organ-organ dari korbannya untuk di masak. Yang ku tahu kadang ia makan sendiri, atau sebagai hidangan untuk tamu-tamunya. Dan memang dia adalah perempuan gila, bagiku. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting ia tidak menculik target ku, karena itu yang paling aku benci.

Dan aku Red. Dengan nama asli Haruno sakura. Alasanku bergabung dalam organisasi ini adalah untuk menghabisi orang yang membunuh Satora, yang sayang sekali sejak enam tahun berlalu aku tak menemukan keberadaanya. Orang itu, berinisial Vee sangat sulit ditemukan.

Terakhir pimpinan kami, Black. Ia adalah orang yang paling misterius, bahkan kami semua tidak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Saat ia membunuh, atau bertemu dengan kami ia selalu memakai topeng polos berwarna hitam. Pun juga saat dulu aku masih dilatih nya. Tapi sekali saat ia pernah menyelamatkanku dari pria brengsek enam tahun lalu, sedikit rambutnya tersingkap, menampakkan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hitam. Dan ku simpulkan bahwa Black adalah seorang laki-laki.

Haah… mungkin itu saja perkenalan dariku, aku sudah benar-benar lelah. Sampai jumpa, Reader.

-Red/ Haruno sakura-

P.s : Awas kalau di antara kalian ada yang menjadi target ku selanjutnya. Tapi siapa peduli? Toh semua manusia akan mati.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Yak itu tadi perkenalan dari anggota dari organisasi bentukan Black, yang sampai sekarang belum ane putuskan apa namanya *ditendang

Udah jelas kan? Oke sudah deh ane jg lelah ngebacot. Sampai jumpa :v


	6. Chapter 5

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Past

[FLASHBACK]

 **Senin. 08:32. Kantor Kepolisian**

Temari menghembuskan napas berat, kejadian kemarin sudah ia jelaskan pada Karin di depannya.

"Jadi, kau yakin bahwa yang kau telepon adalah Sakura?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin nomor yang ku hubungi itu benar miliknya. Meski ia tak menjawab teleponnya, sampai ponsel ku akhirnya rusak karena terjatuh."Papar Temari penuh keyakinan.

Karin mengangguk setuju, menghentikan aktivitas jari-jarinya yang menari di papan ketik.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke smartphone nya, dari Shikamaru yang menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Sakura tiba di kantor polisi.

Ia meletakkan smartphonne nya seperti semula, kembali memfokuskan atensi pada seorang perempuan pirang di depannya.

"Ku rasa keterangan darimu sudah cukup. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesaksian untuk kami."

"Tentu. Aku permisi dulu." Temari bangkit dari tempat duduk, diiringi dengan Karin dan menjabat tangan.

"Bila kau teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini, hubungi saja aku."

Ujar Karin sambil membuka pintu, yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Temari.

.

* * *

"Jadi, Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada mu." Shikamaru menarik kursi nya agar semakin dekat dengan meja. Sedangkan Sakura masih belum berubah dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Tanyakan apa saja, asal kau lepas borgol ku dulu." pinta Sakura dengan ketus.

"Baiklah… baiklah Nona."

Shikamaru meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruang pengawasan. Disana ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap intens pada seorang wanita merah muda yang terhalang oleh kaca tebal.

"Mana kunci nya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menyerahkan kunci nya. Jauh dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberikan kunci pada Shikamaru, kalau saja yang ia hadapi bukanlah wanita keras kepala yang keterangannya di perlukan untuk investigasi kasus.

Tak lama Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuka kunci borgol di tangan Sakura.

"Haah… akhirnya tangan ku bebas. Tapi pegal," Sakura mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke sialan." timpalnya dengan memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena terlalu lama di lingkari borgol.

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah chip kecil berwarna hitam di sampingnya, lalu menempelkannya ke pelipis Sakura.

"Hei! Apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

"Ikuti saja, dan jangan di lepas. Baiklah pertanyaan pertama."

"Astaga," Sakura memutar kedua netra dengan malas. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sekitar pukul enam sore, apakah benar kau berada di Bethic café?"

"Tentu saja benar. Saat itu aku bersama Sasuke."

"Pertanyaan kedua. Tepatnya pukul 06:19, sebuah panggilan telepon masuk di ponsel mu. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Dari ibuku." jawab Sakura santai, mengistirahatkan bahu nya pada sandaran kursi.

"Apa anda yakin itu dari ibu anda? Bukankah saat itu seseorang yang kau kenal sedang menelepon mu?"

"Huh? Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibuku. Dia menyuruhku agar cepat pulang karena hendak masuk ke apartemenku, dan aku lupa memberikan kunci cadangan padanya." papar Sakura.

Shikamaru mengernyit kebingungan.

"Bukankah yang menelepon anda adalah Temari?"

"Hah? Dia tidak menghubungi ku." Sanggahnya dengan memasang ekspresi keheranan.

"Kemarin, tepat pada jam yang ku sebutkan Temari menelepon mu."

"Tidak, tidak. Saat itu Ibuku yang menelepon. Kau tidak percaya? Iihat saja ponsel ku." Sakura mengeluarkan smartphonne nya yang berwarna putih, menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru untuk di periksa.

"Tapi, Temari sangat yakin bahwa kau mengangkat teleponnya."

"Begitu?" Sakura mengernyitkan kening, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ah, aku ingat. Saat sebelum aku tiba di café, aku naik taksi karena mobil ku masih di bengkel. Saat itu aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat keluar dari taksi, dan aku terjatuh. Semua isi tas ku berhamburan di jalan, itu sangat memalukan. Dan aku lekas memasukkan semuanya, berjalan ke café. Pagi nya aku baru menyadari bahwa ponsel ku yang berwarna hitam hilang tercecer. Saat itu aku menghubungi ponselku, ku pikir ada yang memungutnya. Tapi tidak tersambung. Dan aku juga baru ingat bahwa di ponselku yang ini tidak ada nomor temari, dan Temari tidak punya nomor ku yang ini." Tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Membuat shikamaru kembali meletakkan ponsel Sakura, menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian hingga memanggilku ke kantor polisi? Apa karena Temari yang gagal menghubungi ku saja kalian menyeretku ke sini?"

"Kemarin Temari di culik. Kemudian di bebaskan oleh Red."

"Red? Dia… pembunuh itu, kan? Bagaimana bisa dia bisa berurusan dengan Temari? Apa Temari baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Sakura membuat Shikamaru kembali mengatakan kata andalannya.

"Mendokusei. Lupakan itu sekarang. Jadi, apa kau sudah mencari ponsel mu yang hilang?"

"Akan ku lanjutkan. jadi, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Aku belum makan sejak pagi, aku lapar. Lalu aku akan kembali ke apartemen mengambil berkas novel ku, bertemu ino di café, Istirahat, berbelanja mengisi kulkas yang kosong, lalu…"

"Sudah cukup, Nona. Ya, kau boleh pergi." Potong Shikamaru dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Terimakasih detektif, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" Sakura membuka pintu keluar, berjalan meninggalkan ruang interogasi. Shikamaru menutup pintunya, dengan gumaman kesal.

"Perempuan itu sangat cerewet dan merepotkan,"

Dan berjalan ke ruangan pengawasan.

Di tempat lain sakura sudah berada di depan kantor kepolisian, di pinggir jalan menunggu taksi yang lewat.

Sambil menunggu ia menghidupkan Smartphonne nya, menelepon seseorang.

"Grey, bisakah aku meminta bantuan?" tanya Sakura, dengan kurva miring yang tercetak di wajahnya.

.

* * *

 **13:21. Pesisir pantai Konoha.**

Seorang nelayan yang hendak memeriksa kebocoran perahu nya di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang aneh hingga menyebabkan hempasan air di pinggir tebing, padahal ia sadari bahwa laut sedang begitu tenang. Segera ia menghampiri, memastikan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Dan benar saja. Tak lama ia berlari, ia menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah muda terapung dengan kepala bagian belakang mengucurkan darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkutnya ke daratan, menghubungi keluarganya yang bekerja di rumah sakit untuk membawakan ambulans.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Sakura diangkut memakai ambulans ke rumah sakit. Tidak lama datang Mebuki yang dihubungi oleh salah seorang kenalannya di rumah sakit begitu mengetahui bahwa putrinya dirawat, memindahkannya ke ruangan kelas atas.

.

* * *

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa membunuhku, perempuan jalang."

Ujung pistol kini sudah berada tepat di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang memegangnya.

Tangannya berhenti, melepaskan suntikan dengan pelan. Tersenyum kecut, dan membuang muka.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang lebih sesuai. Kamis jam dua belas, lapangan gedung F, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura, masih dalam posisi berbaring di kasur.

Victoria tertawa kecil, dengan nada meremehkan.

"Boleh juga."

Ia menggeser meja dorong, meletakkan suntikan di sana. Pelan ia berbalik, membawa diri keluar tanpa menoleh.

HIngga Victoria tak lagi ada di depan matanya, Sakura menurunkan pistol, menarik napas penuh kelegaan.

"Dasar perempuan sialan." Umpatnya pelan, sambil mengambil smartphonne nya yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu dibawakan oleh Ibunya dari apartemen. Mengetikkan kontak seseorang, dan menghubunginya.

"Arigatou, Grey. Kau membantuku lagi." ujarnya ketika telepon tersambung.

" _Tentu."_

Hanya sebentar interaksi mereka hingga Sakura mematikan sambungan, meletakkan smartphonnenya ke atas meja nakas. _  
_"Astaga… " Sakura mengerang ketika menyadari tubuhnya begitu pegal karena efek hempasan air laut.

"Sakit ini benar-benar menyusahkanku." keluhnya, sambil memijit bahu kiri.

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh ketukan dari pintu. Ia mengernyit. Siapa lagi yang kesini, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Masuk saja." serunya, dengan atensi yang tak lepas dari pintu. Dan terbukalah ia, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain sehingga menjengukku, detektif?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkas, sedang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke meja.

"Aku di tugaskan ibumu untuk menjagamu," jawabnya, membuat Sakura tertawa sinis.

"Apa hanya itu? Dan kau mau melakukannya? Apa tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Karena kau adalah saudara Satora."

Dan membuat Sakura kembali tertawa. Namun Sasuke bertindak tak peduli. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah kalung keperakan yang menggantung di leher Sakura, dengan buahnya yang berbentuk bunga merah muda dengan lima kelopak.

"Kau masih memakai kalung itu?" pertanyaan yang terlanjur dilepaskannya, membuat sakura mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memperhatikan leher ku? Dasar mesum!" umpat nya, sambil memegangi kalungnya, menyipitkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah. Ini titipan dari ibumu." Ucapnya cepat, memotong pembicaraan dengan membuka kotak makanan.

Sejenak Sakura mulai berpikir, apa maksud yang di katakan oleh Sasuke tadi?

 _Jangan bilang dia adalah laki-laki itu._

Sakura menggeleng cepat, mencoba membuyarkan sangkaan dalam hatinya.

 _Tidak… tidak. Tidak mungkin dia adalah Sasuke. Dari wajah dan rambutnya saja tidak mirip._

Yasudahlah, pikirnya lagi. Menengok ke kotak makanannya, dua buah sandwich tuna sebagai pengisinya.

"Apa boleh buat. Kaa-san masih ingat aku tidak suka bubur," ucapnya dengan mengedikkan bahu, menghiraukan Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

.

* * *

Di luar langit mulai terbias kejinggaan ketika Sakura baru saja kembali membuka mata dari tidurnya, yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah ada tidaknya smartphonne nya di atas meja, dan mengambilnya ketika ia melihat masih tergeletak seperti terakhir kali ia lihat.

Begitu banyak notifikasi dari smartphonnenya, namun yang pertama ia cek adalah surat elektornik yang masuk. Melihat sebuah email dari seseorang membuatnya mendengus.

"Astaga… Black benar-benar tidak memberiku ampun. Misi untuk besok malam… apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku sedang sakit?"

Meneruskan suratnya hingga paling bawah membuat kekesalannya berlipat.

 _Jangan malas._

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya, sambil menyibakkan selimut yang meliputi kakinya. Baru hendak meletakkan kembali ponselnya, ia kembali mengambil ketika tak sengaja melihat nama seseorang yang mengirimnya email.

"Dari… Tenten?"

Ia melihat tanggal terkirimnya, 28 maret. Tepat sehari sebelum peristiwa kecelakaan.

Jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika hendak membuka nya.

"Sebuah video?" Sakura mengernyit, tanpa banyak buang waktu ia menekan tombol play.

" _Hai, Sakura."_ Terlihat tenten menarik senyum lebar, dari wajahnya tergurat bahwa ia merasa sedikit canggung.

" _Apa kabarmu? Kau pasti sekarang sangat sibuk. Ah, benar juga. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi asisten dosen, ya? Yang ku tahu beberapa bulan lagi studi lanjutanmu selesai, dan kau akan diangkat menjadi dosen tetap. Selamat kalau begitu."_

Tenten menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

" _Sakura, bagaimana dengan Novel mu? Kudengar sebentar lagi_ launching _ya? Selamat kalau begitu, impian mu sejak kita sekolah dulu telah tercapai. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Sekarang kau sudah menggapai semua cita-cita mu. Kau sudah membungkam semua ejekan musuh-musuh mu, ya,"_ Tenten tertawa renyah.

" _Ah, aku masih ingat saat malam itu, kau dan aku menangis bersama di atap rumahku saat menatap bintang. Kita melihat ada satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang, ditengah langit dengan banyak bintang di bawahnya. Kau berjanji padaku akan menjadi seperti bintang itu, dan mematahkan apa kata orang yang tidak baik tentangmu. Dan kau berhasil,"_

Tawa pun dengan cepat terganti di wajah Tenten, ia terlihat menghela napas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya agar airmata nya tidak jatuh.

" _Aku… aku bangga padamu, Sak_

 _ura. Meski mungkin saja kini kau tak lagi menganggapku sahabatmu,"_

Dengan pelan Tenten mengusap wajahnya, kemudian mengulaskan senyum tipis.

" _Maafkan aku. Aku melupakanmu. Aku lebih memilih bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Aku membandingkanmu dengan orang lain. Kini aku mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanmu dulu. Tapi mungkin kini kau sudah tak memerlukanku lagi. Ku lihat kau bisa bahagia tanpa aku,"_

Senyum itu kini berhiaskan aliran dari likuid yang jatuh dari kedua netranya.

" _Oh iya, dengan video ini aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu. Yang ke berapa, Sakura? Ah ya, duapuluh empat ya? Kau sudah tua ternyata,"_

Tawa kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Dan aku ingin memberikanmu satu hadiah lagi."_ Video bergerak naik, menampakkan sebuah bangunan bercat putih.

" _Masih ingat, Sakura? Ini sekolah kita, sekolah saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku sudah disini. Kapan-kapan kita kesini bersama, ya. Bila kau sedang tidak sibuk kontak saja aku. Ah, mungkin saja aku mengganggumu sekarang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura. Aku merindukanmu. Jaa~"_

Layar smartphone Sakura kini menghitam. Sampai _smartphonne_ nya menampilkan _lockscreen_ , ia masih tergeming dengan posisi nya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terkepal, dan Sakura mengarahkannya kuat tepat ke kaca jendela hingga hancur.

.

* * *

Hingga sang perawat selesai membalutkan perban di tangannya, Sakura masih membisu. Dari penglihatan sang perawat ia seperti memperhatikan pekerja yang sedang mengganti kaca jendela, namun sebenarnya pandangannya kosong, hanya saja terarah ke sana.

Dan tentu saja dalam diam sebenarnya pikiran dan perasaannya benar-benar berkecamuk.

Perawat itu kini bangkit permisi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, di susul pekerja yang meninggalkan jendela dengan kondisi seperti semula. Sakura pun kini tinggal sendirian.

Pandangannya beralih ke layar smartphone, memperhatikan kalender yang ditampilkan padanya. 30 Maret, artinya dua hari ulang tahunnya berlalu.

Memang, kini seorang Haruno Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan hari kelahirannya, maupun rencana untuk merayakannya. Toh baginya perayaan ulang tahun hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

Namun yang ia sama sekali tak mengerti, Tenten masih mengingatnya, hari yang dulu semasa remaja ia anggap istimewa.

Jemari-jemarinya menjelajah di galeri smartphonnenya, yang hanya berisi dua bagian, yaitu yang tanpa password dan memiliki password.

Bisa di tebak, bagian yang berpassword adalah laporan foto dan video pembantaiannya terhadap target untuk di kirimkan pada Black.

Ia membuka bagian tanpa password, yang kebanyakan adalah foto-foto lama saat ia remaja, saat ia masih diliputi kebahagiaan.

Jemarinya berhenti menggulirkan daftar galeri ketika berpapasan dengan sebuah foto. Potretnya bersama Tenten, yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Tidak." Ia melemparkan smartphonnenya ke ranjang, mengacak-acak rambutnya kuat, sebab kini bayangan kenangan masa lalu nya bersama Tenten terputar kembali.

"Tidak… TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI!" tangannya yang mengepal kini meninju meja nakas kuat, dengan napas naik turun dan wajah memerah.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Lututnya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan rambut berantakan.

Ia kembali ke titik terlemahnya, seperti pertama kali kehilangan Satora.

Di tengah perjuangannya menahan hasrat ingin-memukul-sesuatu kembali, pintu ruangan terbuka, dengan Ino yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung menerjang tubuh Sakura ketika ia melihat sahabatnya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Sakura… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino, dengan duduk bersimpuh di belakang Sakura.

Maka terkejutlah ia ketika memalingkan wajah Sakura ke hadapannya.

"Sakura… kenapa?"

Tidak sanggup terlalu lama memandang wajah sahabatnya yang tidak karuan membuat Ino memeluknya, Sakura yang masih kaku.

"Bila ada sesuatu yang membuatmu risau ceritakanlah padaku. Bukankah aku juga sahabatmu?"

Ketegangan pada Sakura pun mengendur, wajah memerahnya berangsur normal. Dan perlahan ia membalas pelukan Ino.

"Kau tidak melupakanku kan, Sakura?" kali ini Ino bertanya dengan nada direndahkan.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan setelah berhasil melawan kekalutan hatinya, meski mungkin saja hanya bertahan sementara.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang mengganggumu kali ini, Sakura."

.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan cangkir kopi nya pelan ke meja.

"Sudah merasa baikan setelah meminum kopi kesukaanmu?" pertanyaan Ino yang duduk di hadapannya hanya dibalas anggukan, entah kali ini rasanya Sakura tidak ingin bicara.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino lagi, menatap lurus pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu garis besarnya, Ino. Tak ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Ino mendecak.

"Baiklah, bila hanya dengan ini kau sudah merasa baik. Biar ku tebak, kau mendapat misi besok kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang menjebaknya hingga ia nanti pulang malam sendirian tanpa mobilnya. Ia akan menemui ku besok malam." tutur Ino. Tangan kanannya mengangkat gelas coklat hangatnya, menyesapnya pelan.

"Begitu." Sakura kembali diam.

"Hei, kau tidak tertarik? Yang jadi targetmu selanjutnya kan orang itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku diam. Biar saja aku menikmatinya nanti."

"Ya sudah."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, menandaskan kopinya hingga tinggal ampas.

.

* * *

Kini Sakura kembali ke apartemennya setelah dua hari menetap di Rumah sakit. Beberapa waktu lagi ia akan menjalankan misi.

Berdiri di depan cermin, ia melepaskan perban yang menutupi luka di pelipis kanannya. Memandang ke cermin ia lakukan untuk memastikan lukanya sudah kering, dan memang itulah keadaannya.

Pandangannya beralih ke setelan pakaian hitamnya, kali ini _hoodie_ dan _skinny jeans_ hitam lah yang menggantikan jaket dan _legging_ tebalnya, karena sudah usang dan bau anyir darah sedikit tercium padanya, meski sudah ia samarkan dengan mencuci dan parfum. Kedua pakaiannya itu sudah hangus dalam pembakaran khusus miliknya, yang biasa untuk membakar mayat korban.

Senyum kecut tak hilang di wajahnya hingga ia selesai memasang kacamata hitam. Tentu saja, karena kali ini target Sakura adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Menyamankan kakinya yang berlapis sepatu _sneakers_ hitam, ia mengetukkan kedua ujungnya ke lantai. Selesai. Mengambil kunci mobil dari laci meja rias, dan terakhir mengunci pintu apartemen.

Sedang kini berada di depan jendela, dengan tangga yang warnanya tersamar dengan tembok ia pun keluar.

.

* * *

Dari balik dinding gang Sakura-atau Red mengobservasi keadaan sekeliling, hingga atensinya direnggut oleh seorang perempuan muda yang keluar dari bus yang berhenti di depan halte. Membuat senyum kecut kembali terhias di wajahnya.

Dari jauh ia memperhatikan orang itu sedang menelepon, menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya ke balik telinga dengan tawa dan senyuman ia tampakkan. Sakura mendecih.

 _Biarkan aku merusak kebahagiaanmu, berengsek. Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku._

Sakura menghitung berapa langkah perempuan itu perlukan hingga mencapai tempatnya berdiri, dengan hitungan mundur.

 _4… 3… 2…1…_

Ia menyeret perempuan yang kini berada di hadapannya, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kuat. Sedang sang perempuan menendang tungkainya, berlari menghindari Sakura sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum miring.

 _Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan dalam pelarianmu._

Memandang kakinya yang sedikit kotor karena tendangannya, Sakura kembali mendecih. Tendangan seperti itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

Kali ini langkah lari sang perempuan sedikit melambat karena mulai lelah. Sebuah pisau lipat melayang, tepat menancap di samping telinga, membuat tubuh mematung, tersandar di dinding dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Kenapa tidak kena, ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, mengernyitkan kening dan memiringkan kepala keheranan.

Yang kemudian di balas dengan teriakan sang perempuan, targetnya.

Melihat Sakura yang berjalan semakin dekat membuatnya memaksa diri untuk berlari. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti ketika dua pisau lipat mengurung lehernya.

"Siapa kau… sebenarnya?" tanyanya, yang mirip seperti desisan. Tersirat dari pandangannya ia begitu ketakutan.

Namun yang Sakura berikan hanya diamnya, cepat ia menancapkan jarum suntik ke leher sang perempuan, namun ia kembali memberontak hingga hampir saja Sakura kembali kehilangannya bila obat bius yang ia suntikkan tidak bereaksi.

Perempuan itu kini kehilangan kesadaran, dan Sakura menyeretnya menuju mobil yang ia siapkan di ujung gang.

Hingga Sakura berada dalam mobil, ia menekan tombol kecil yang menempel di kerah _hoodie_ nya.

"Black, sudah ku dapatkan. Mungkin kali ini lebih dari biasanya."

" _Terserah apa yang kau mau. Yang penting apa yang ku inginkan tepat waktu."_

"Tentu."

Hubungan antara ia dan Black ia matikan. Sejenak ia melihat keadaan targetnya yang berada di kursi belakang lewat spion depan mobil. Membuatnya tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu apa itu penderitaan yang sebenarnya."

.

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali target Sakura lihat adalah sebuah cahaya lampu putih, yang kemudian membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

Penglihatannya mulai menjelas, terlihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam duduk di atas meja.

Dan sebuah pisau lipat di genggamannya.

Membuatnya berteriak, namun tak satu frekuensi pun yang terdengar, dan ia baru menyadari penyebabnya adalah perban putih yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku masih mengenalimu. Stella Lee, ketua geng pembully di Leaf Academy senior high school. Disegani karena orang tua mu adalah pemasok terbesar kemajuan sekolah."

Sakura menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kiri.

Stella kembali berteriak ketika Sakura melemparkan pisau lipatnya, menggores sedikit telinganya.

Pisau itu jatuh bergemerincing, memantul dari dinding.

"Kau selalu berlaku seenaknya. Dan kali ini kau akan menuai apa yang kau tanam."

Sakura turun dari meja tempatnya duduk, beralih ke meja hitam yang di atasnya berjejer alat penyiksaan yang biasa ia pakai.

Teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas dari Stella membuatnya urung memilih benda apa yang akan ia ambil. Ia berbalik, mendekati Stella yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kau cerewet sekali."

Sakura melepas paksa perban yang melilit pada Stella dengan langsung memotongnya dengan pisau.

"Baiklah, ini kesempatanmu untuk berbicara." Sakura berujar, kembali menduduki meja.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Stella bertanya dengan nada gemetar.

Sakura melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya, menampakkan netranya yang berlapis lensa kontak berwarna coklat tua dan bibir yang dipoles pemerah bibir warna marun.

"Aku malaikat mautmu." jawab Sakura yang disertai senyum miring.

"Aku... seperti pernah kenal denganmu. Ku mohon bebaskan aku. Bukankah dulu kita teman?" pinta Stella memelas, dengan wajah pias.

"Teman? Ah, aku pernah sekelas denganmu. Ya… ya… kita teman." Sakura kembali turun dari meja, berdiri membelakangi Stella, menurunkan pelindung kepala hoodie nya hingga rambut palsu coklatnya terlihat.

Namun tanpa Stella duga, perempuan di depannya kini melepaskan rambut palsu nya hingga terlihat helaian merah mudanya.

Ia mematung, mati rasa ketika benar-benar mengingat siapa orang yang di depannya kini.

Sakura melepaskan lensa kontak, memasukkannya ke kotak kecil yang beris cairan pembersih _softlens_.

"Sudah mengingatku dengan benar, Stella?"

Sakura berbalik, menatap tajam pada Stella yang terduduk diam di kursi penuh rantai yang membelenggu.

"Sakura… kau kah itu?"

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku menampakkan diriku sebenarnya pada targetku. Kau beruntung bisa melihat wajahku sebelum mati, Stella."

Stella meneguk ludah berat.

"Ku mohon bebaskan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun setelah kau membebaskanku, Sakura. Aku ingin tetap hidup…"

Sakura mencebik ketika permohonan Stella terserap ke pikirannya.

"Untuk apa kau hidup? Toh kau nanti akan mati, hanya masalah waktu."

Ucap Sakura, dengan menatap datar pada Stella yang wajahnya memucat. Lalu berbalik, kembali fokus memilih benda apa yang akan ia pakai.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, Stella memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko terburuk. Dengan energi yang tersisa tubuhnya ia paksa bersinergi, menurunkan kakinya ke lantai hingga ia membungkuk.

DUAKK!

Kursi yang melekat di tubuhnya ia hantamkan ke kaki Sakura hingga ia tersungkur. Tangannya yang juga terikat rantai mencoba meraih sebuah kunci yang terjatuh ke lantai ketika Sakura tertelungkup.

"Kau sangat bernyali, Stella." Diiringi tawa keras Sakura memenuhi ruangan. Sedang Stella mencoba membuka gembok yang berada di pergelangan kakinya dengan perasaan takut dan gemetar yang mendominasi, membuat ia kesusahan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira."

Sakura cepat berbalik hingga posisi tubuhnya kini telentang, lalu menendang lutut Stella hingga terjungkal. Kunci gembok yang berada di tangannya pun terlepas.

Ia berdiri, menarik rambut panjang Stella hingga ia kembali ke posisi duduk disertai teriak kesakitan olehnya.

"Kau salah bila melakukan hal seperti tadi padaku agar bisa lolos. Bukannya sombong, kau hanya bisa melakukan hal tadi hanya pada penjahat sampah di luar sana," Sakura kembali berdiri di depan meja peralatan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?! Kau ingin uang?! Akan ku lemparkan ke wajah angkuhmu, Baka!"

Sakura mendecak. Ia berbalik menatap Stella, yang kini berlinang airmata.

"Uang? Aku tidak terlalu memerlukannya. Yang aku perlukan pertama hanya… informasi. Tentang Vee. Ku rasa kau mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak kenal dengannya." Sanggah Stella. Membuat Sakura mencebik.

Pilihan pertama jatuh kepada pisau kecil, yang kembali ia lemparkan ke dinding, kali ini menggores pipi kiri Stella.

Hening. Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari Stella, meratapi betapa dewi keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya.

"Kedua, karena ada sesuatu yang belum kau bayar padaku."

Sakura mengambil pisau dapur ukuran sedang, menggenggamnya kuat dengan pandangan tajam pada Stella.

Ia berhenti di hadapannya. Stella kali ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hanya tatapan nanar dan pasrah yang ia berikan.

"Aku akan melakukan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku dulu."

Sakura menggenggam helaian rambut Stella, mengencangkannya kuat. Membuat Stella menjerit kencang, dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Ini yang kau lakukan padaku dulu. Kau menarik rambutku, menendangku, memasukkanku ke dalam bak air. Pertama, aku akan menghukummu… "

"… SEPERTI INI!"

Sakura menggores cepat kulit kepala Stella, dan…

SRAKK!

Menarik rambutnya hingga kulit kepala Stella terbuka.

Pori-pori kemerahan itu kini mengeluarkan darah dengan deras, membaluri wajahnya, dan Stella kembali menjerit, penuh kepiluan. Namun siapapun tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar, karena ruangan penyiksaan Sakura bersifat kedap suara.

"Ini baru permulaan." gesit Sakura mengambil bor tangan yang sudah menyala, menekan tombol merah di sudut genggamannya. Namun bunyi Bor yang begitu nyaring itu di kalahkan oleh teriakan lengking Stella.

"Kaki ini, kaki yang pernah menendangku hingga pingsan. Kaki yang penuh dosa…"

Ia menarik kaki kirinya, lalu mengarahkan bor tepat ke lutut.

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH… HENTIKAAAAANN!"

Dan menembusnya. Di susul cairan kemerahan menetes, mulai menggenang di bawahnya.

"Terlambat, Stella." Ujar Sakura, yang tangan kirinya mengambil pisau sabit kecil berukuran duapuluh centimeter.

Bor ia lepaskan, kali ini beralih ke belakang leher Stella, menyayatnya perlahan, hingga seluruhnya menyerupai sisik ikan berdarah.

Teriakan kembali memenuhi ruangan, namun Sakura tidak peduli.

Selesai dengan pisau sabit nya, Ia beralih pada _chain saw_ , mesin pembunuh kesukaannya. Suara bising kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Tanganmu, tangan yang berlumur dosa. Tangan itu, tangan yang pernah menampar ku. Dan…"

Napas Sakura kini memburu, ia benar-benar merasakan kemarahan sekarang.

"Itu adalah tangan yang menukarkan lembar jawaban ujian beasiswa ku hingga aku tidak lulus! KAU TERLIBAT PADA KEHANCURAN HIDUP KU! KAU TAKKAN KU AMPUNI, BERENGSEK!"

Sakura mengarahkan _chain saw_ nya dengan tidak beraturan, hingga satu persatu serpihan tangan Stella jatuh mengotori lantai, hingga ia kehilangan kedua lengannya.

"HENTIKAN SAKURAAA! BUNUH SAJA AKU SECEPATNYA!"

Namun Sakura lagi-lagi tidak menggubris, ia mengambil sebuah parang, menusukkannya tepat ke perut Stella.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia memutar kuat parang, hingga kulit perut dan organ ususnya terpilin padanya. Cairan merah pekat itu kali ini benar-benar membanjiri lantai, hingga bepijak pun begitu licin.

Stella terdiam, mati. Dengan tatapan nanar. Mulut sedikit terbuka, dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibir.

"Astaga… gagal lah rencanaku. Padahal aku belum selesai untuk benar-benar menghancurkanmu. Dasar lemah."

Sakura melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya, lalu menyumpalkannya ke mulut Stella yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Beralih ke _hoodie_ nya, Sakura mematikan kamera kecil yang menempel padanya. Melihat 'Mahakarya' nya kini membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Setidaknya aku merasa sedikit puas, sebelum berhadapan dengan ratu iblis kamis nanti." gumamnya, dengan mengambil pisau kecil, mulai melukiskan alfabet R di pipi Stella.

.

* * *

"Bibi, aku berangkat." Seru seorang gadis yang berseragam sekolah berwarna biru, dengan sahutan "Hati-hati" dari dalam sebuah toko kelontong kecil.

Dengan riang sang gadis dengan nametag Kei Ichida menaiki sepeda, mulai menjalankannya hingga masuk ke gang yang biasa ia pakai untuk jalan pintas menuju sekolah.

Di tengah gang ia berhenti, ketika ia melihat sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Merasa curiga ia pun turun dari sepeda.

Dan mendapati mayat seorang perempuan yang sudah tidak utuh lagi bentuknya, dengan huruf R yang tergores di wajahnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas, terkejut luar biasa terhadap apa yang ia lihat kini.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

AW YEAH I'M COMEBAAAAACKKKK! \ :v/

Oke, maap lama banget apdetnya, sebenarnya sih targetnya seminggu sekali apdet, cuman karena banyak tugas dan tugas2 x itu ngeselin smua ( :"v ) jd x lama.

Di chap ini gore x gak greget yah, alurnya cepet, eksekusi x juga gagal :"v mnrutku lbh bagus chap 2 deh gore scene x, deskrip x lebih dr ini. Yah, lagi-lagi deskrip ga bsa semending dulu karena masalah cekcok sama sahabat itu menghancurkan segalanya sampai sekarang :"3 hiks. Tp yasdh lah, paling jg dsini gaada yang peduli ama deskrip, buktinya gaada yang protes alur kecepetan, yang ada "lanjut" doang di kolom review *nyindir mode on :v

Konsep tangga yang biasa sakura pakai itu begini: kan pada kamar Sakura itu ada pintu, nah dstu sambungannya di tangga yg berada di dalam terowongan(?) atau apalah terserah yang warna nya tersamar ama dinding apartemen. Kenapa bisa begitu? Yaiyalah, orang apartemennya punya Black :v

Oke bagi yang bingung Black itu siapa, tenaang bakalan terungkap di chap akhir, yaitu chap 7 :v

Oh iya tokoh Purple atau shion itu terinspirasi dari mini film genre gore Indo, yg judul x Dara. Cari aja di yo*tube, itu kan crtanya tokoh Dara itu psiko skaligus org yg punya restoran. Beh gw ngerasa keren banget dah penghayatan tokoh Dara itu, gw lupa namanya sorry :'v dan film aslinya Rumah Dara yang banyak mendapat penghargaan di luar negeri *coba cek Wiki*edia

Udah deh gw banyak bacot, masih banyak rahasia2 di fic ini yang belum terungkap. Tenang… bakalan diungkapkan pada setiap chap kok :v betewe ending x mau yg gmna? Happy end, sad end, atau 'ngegantung' end? Sampaikan di kotak review yak, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaa….


	7. Chapter 6

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

Chapter 6: Dua manusia patah hati yang mengadakan perjanjian

.

Malam adalah sebuah refleksi yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan dan kelanjutan kasusnya. Hitam. Tersesat, tersendat tanpa kemajuan.

Meski Sasuke sudah memposisikan tubuhnya sebaik mungkin pada sandaran kursi, ia masih merasa tak nyaman.

Dari celah tirai jendela ia melihat langit hitam. Polos. Tanpa satupun benda langit yang sengaja singgah menampakkan diri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gugus bintang seperti centaur, Gemini atau sejenisnya yang sekilas ia pelajari di sekolah sama sekali tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Sejenak ia merenungi langit, sampai akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulan, menemukan jawaban ketika langit hitam mulai tertutup awan tebal, dan berkilat-kilat.

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Netra hitamnya fokus pada angka 2 dan 8 dalam sebuah kolom.

Tepatnya 28, dan ini bulan ketiga dalam siklus tahunan.

Dan kali ini, biarlah bayangan lampau merasuk dalam pikirannya..

.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang lelaki, dengan seluruh tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan, dilengkapi sesenggukan. Sang lelaki memeriksa tangan gadis yang kini berlepotan dengan tanah, dan goresan luka.

"Kau berdarah? Mereka sangat jahat padamu."

Sang lelaki, seorang Uchiha Sasuke membantu gadis di depannya berdiri, masih dengan bahu naik turun karena menangis.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis."

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Namun dikatakan begitu membuatnya semakin kencang saja menangisnya, membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon. Ah, aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, menemukan sebuah kalung keperakan dengan bandulnya sebuah bunga dengan lima kelopak.

"Ini untuk mu saja. Asal kau jangan menangis lagi." tawar Sasuke. Sejenak gadis merah muda di depannya terdiam, mengamati kalung perak yang bergemerlap di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Benarkah, ini untukku?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke, dengan mengalungkannya ke leher gadis di depannya.

"Dan juga kau harus berjanji, kalau kita bertemu lagi kita menikah."

Gadis di depannya memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Apa itu menikah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku mendengarnya dari orangtua ku. Barangkali kau tahu. Mungkin artinya kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rumahmu di mana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Gadis di depan Sasuke pun berbalik.

"Ah, ya. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku… sa…ra."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Sampai jumpa." Namun gadis merah muda itu meninggalkannya cepat, menghilang di persimpangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya.

.

* * *

Dan kenangan lampau itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga dia tidak ingat lagi, ah tidak. Semoga dia masih mengingatnya."

Juga sukses membuat guratan merah tipis di wajahnya.

Kedua netranya bergulir memandang foto yang sedikit lusuh karena guratan dan bekas terlipat. Fotonya dengan Satora yang merangkulnya, dan dibelakangnya seorang Sakura yang berbalik.

"Tanjoubi Omedeto, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan,

"Aku akan memberitahumu yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan menghilangkan kesalahpahamanmu padaku."

.

* * *

"Teme, bisa kau antarkan ini ke ruang berkas? Aku harus memeriksa rekaman," pinta Naruto, menampakkan puluhan flashdisk dalam keranjang, menggambarkan ia begitu sibuk sekarang. Mau tak mau, daripada Naruto semakin berisik dengan permohonannya. Sasuke pun mengangkut beberapa berkas dalam kotak, membawanya ke ruang penyimpanan.

Karena memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan ruangannya tidak lama Sasuke sudah berada di dalam ruangan penyimpanan, meletakkan berkas di bagian rak yang kosong dihadapannya.

Secara tidak sengaja kedua netranya menangkap sebuah berkas dengan map berwarna biru. Tidak ada yang istimewa memang, namun sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengambil dan membukanya adalah keberadaan judul diatasnya yang begitu mirip yang ia dan Divisi nya selidiki sekarang, kasus yang ia taksir 6 tahun lalu terjadi.

Kasus pembantaian Red yang pertama kalinya.

Sedikit tergesa ia membukanya, mendapati beberapa foto dan berkas.

Yang ia dapati adalah penampakan mayat laki-laki remaja, dengan tak utuh lagi bentuknya dengan goresan R di pipinya hingga membentuk lubang kecil.

Penyelidik: Sersan Yugao

.

* * *

Ini sudah ketukan yang ketiga setelah Sasuke memencet bel di depan sebuah rumah yang bercat coklat tua. Namun belum juga pintu di depannya terbuka, tidak juga terdengar derap kaki yang mendekat.

Namun baru saja Sasuke sedikit memundurkan diri, suara tapak sepatu mendekatinya dari belakang membuatnya berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan itu Sasuke dengar dari seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan mantel coklat muda, dan topi yang hampir menutupi wajah.

Sasuke menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

.

* * *

Yugao memilih mengambil sikap statis, menganyam kedua jari-jari tangannya sama lain. Memangkunya pada meja.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke membuang napas sedikit bermuatan, memutar kata dalam kepalanya tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kasus enam tahun lalu, kasus pertama Red. Apa anda yang menyelidikinya?"

Pergerakan bola mata Yugao lurus pada Sasuke, namun tak lama bergulir ke kiri.

"Ya,"

Jawaban yang begitu singkat, namun membuat Sasuke diserang keterkejutan.

"Lalu, apa alasan anda mengundurkan diri tepat dimulainya kasus itu?"

Kali ini Yugao membisu.

"Saya mengharapkan kerja sama anda untuk dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini," tukas Sasuke dengan tersirat untuk mengancam.

Dan Yugao memilih membuang napas sebentar, ia nampak berpikir. Untuk membuang kecil-atau besar perasaan yang mengganggu ia memilih menyesap ocha yang sudah mendingin didepannya.

"Bisa kau berikan aku buku dan pulpen?"

.

* * *

Netra kehitaman itu terlihat mengecil sekarang, diserang rasa keterkejutan yang begitu kuat, hingga tarian dari pulpen yang dipegang Yugao benar-benar berhenti.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Hn,"

Hanya satu-yang kiranya begitu sulit disebut silabel, yang keluar dari mulutnya, menutupi perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

"Aku gagal melindungi saksi, tersangka sekaligus korban karena pergerakan kami yang lambat. Aku sangat malu dan dihantui perasaan bersalah, hingga aku berhenti menjadi detektif dan memilih mengurung diri dikamar. Dan aku baru menyesali bahwa apa yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar,"

Yugao menggelengkan kepalanya, menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan, mengutuk kebodohannya dari pelepasan tanggungjawab.

"Jadi, dimana saya bisa menemukan orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu?"

"Kurasa dia masih berada disekitar kantor polisi, namun tidak dalam seragam polisi,"

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, namun ia tak ingin membuang banyak waktu.

"Baiklah," Sasuke berdiri, menundukkan kepala dengan niat member hormat "Saya permisi, terimakasih bantuannya."

"Tentu," Yugao menyusul bangkit.

.

* * *

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, kembali ke kantor dengan perasaaan yang mengabstrak. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kehidupan seorang Sakura sebegitu menyedihkan. Kewaspadaannya berkendara terganggu, terbukti sudah dua kali pengendara mobil dibelakangnya member klakson untuk mengingatkan. Namun kali ini biarkan Sasuke untuk tidak peduli.

.

* * *

Hanya memerlukan waktu duapuluh menit untuk Sasuke kembali ke kantor.

"Temeee! Kau nyaris membunuhku!"

Dan teriakan Naruto yang hanya beberapa inci dari mobilnya lah yang menjadi 'sambutannya'. Sasuke mendecak, bergerak mundur menyejajarkan mobilnya dengan yang lain, melepaskan _seat belt_ dan keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang masih jengkel sekaligus kebingungan.

Hingga Sasuke menghilang dari penglihatan, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"  
Namun kali ini Naruto mengambil sikap acuh, berjalan menuju mobil dinas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi, siapa dia?"

Kini Sasuke sendirian di ruang rapat, mencoba berpikir sembari memandang keluar jendela. Ia mengingat-ingat karena ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Hatake Kakashi…"

Sebuah fragmen memori tiba-tiba terputar dari pikirannya. Saat itu, ia bersama Naruto dan teman sekelasnya yang lain menghadiri sosialisasi yang diadakan kepolisian, dengan Pemateri seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Ternyata orang itu."

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat, masih dengan tergesa-gesa meski hal itu bukanlah gayanya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dengan kasar ia membuka gudang penyimpanan, mencari dokumen profil Hatake Kakashi didalam rak. Mendapati sebuah map berwarna kuning, dengan nama Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi, bergabung di kepolisian sejak lulus dari sekolah polisi di usia 21 tahun dengan pagkat Letnan Jendral, kasus pertamanya menangkap seorang pembudidaya ganja, statusnya nonaktif. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa dapatkan dari membaca profilnya.

Kali ini Sasuke mengamati foto yang tertempel di dokumen, dan memperjelas ingatannya.

Sasuke merasa cukup sekarang, iapun menutup dokumen, mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. Dan meninggalkan gudang masih dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja setelah keluar dari gudang penyimpanan Sasuke melihat seseorang berpakaian seragam petugas kebersihan menyeret tempat sampah beroda, melintas di depannya dengan menundukkan kepala.

Sekilas Sasuke bersikap biasa-biasa saja, namun setelah mengingat lagi wajah sang petugas kebersihan itu membuatnya mengernyit. Ia melihat ada bekas luka di mata kirinya, persis seperti luka yang didapatkan Hatake Kakashi.

"Diam disitu, Pak." Panggil Sasuke, namun si petugas kebersihan tetap meneruskan jalannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" seru Sasuke, namun sang petugas kebersihan seakan tidak peduli, membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri sang petugas kebersihan.

"Ada apa, tuan?" sang petugas kebersihan berhenti sambil mengambil sapu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _"… ia tidak dalam seragam polisi."_

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba melihtas di pikiran semakin menguatkan pikirannya.

Penglihatannya yang jeli melihat sedikit rambut keabu-abuan dari sang petugas kebersihan membuat Sasuke semakin curiga.

"Kau Hatake Kakashi, benar?"

"Bukan, Tuan. Nama saya Takeda."

"Seorang polisi sepertimu tidak pandai berbohong rupanya," sanggah Sasuke dengan sarkas di kalimatnya. Sang petugas kebersihan itu terdiam, dan tak lama meneruskan jalannya.

"Peristiwa Red pertama kali, kau termasuk orang yang menyelidikinya," sang petugas kebersihan terhenti, "Dan kau membiarkan tanggungjawab mu terbengkalai, diberikan pada detektif muda yang masih belum tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang polisi." Tandasnya.

Sang petugas kebersihan itu membuang napas panjang.

"Kurasa Detektif muda sekarang memiliki otak yang jenius," petugas kebersihan itu tertawa kecil, kembali menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sudah ketahuan, ya. Apa boleh buat."

Sang tukang sapu itu pun melepaskan topi hitamnya, menampakkan helaian kelabu, membuat sebagian besar detektif yang melihat terkejut luar biasa.

"Letnan jenderal Hatake Kakashi, sang legenda," desis Karin.

Semua detektif menunduk berojigi, tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu,"

Kakashi tertawa dibalik maskernya, dengan menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

"Ketua, maafkan saya. Saya mengira anda sudah meninggal setelah peristiwa itu."

Salah seorang detektif yang memakai kacamata bingkai hitam memohon maaf.

"Ahahaha… tidak mengapa."

"Mengapa anda memilih menyamar seperti ini?" tanya detektif yang lain, berdiri tidak jauh dari Kakashi.

Kini dari sorot matanya menampakkan keseriusan, ia menyandarkan sapu di tangannya ke dinding.

"Ada kasus yang membuatku seperti ini, kasus pertama oleh pembunuh berinisial B."

.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi. Demi warga yang harus kita lindungi, apapun kulakukan."_

 _"Sedikit lagi, Rin! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati!"_

 _Kakashi terus berkonsentrasi memotong kabel-kabel berwarna biru yang berjumlah ratusan dengan tangan kosong didepannya, seiring angka berwarna merah yang berjalan mundur._

 _Ya, di tubuh Rin tertancap sebuah bom. Bukan bom biasa, seorang jenius anggota mafia buronan kepolisian ini menanamkan penjinak bom nya tepat diatas jantungnya. Bom yang hanya akan mati bila jantung Rin dihancurkan, artinya Rin harus mati. Namun, apabila waktu dibiarkan habis, bom akan meledak, juga akan melukai, bahkan membunuh warga sipil, karena mereka kini berada dalam gudang perusahaan gas dan minyak bumi terbesar tepat berada di pinggir pantai._

 _Pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi seorang Kakashi._

 _"Tidak Kakashi, ini untuk kebaikan semua orang." Cepat Rin meraih pistol yang tak jauh dari tempatnya._

 _"Baiklah, bila kau tidak mau." Rin mengarahkan pistol tepat di dada sebelah kiri, pelan menarik pelatuknya._

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

 _"RIN!"_

 _Rin mengulaskan senyum yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah bunyi tembakan yang memekakkan siapapun yang berada disana, dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang terduduk, tergugu melihat peristiwa di depannya._

 _"Rin…"_

 _Bunyi tubuh terjatuh batal terdengar ketika seorang Kakasih menangkap tubuh tanpa daya itu. Tak ia pedulikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, terus mengucur dari bekas tembakan di dada sebelah kiri wanita di tangannya._

 _Letnan Kakashi, seorang ketua divisi dua detektif wilayah Konoha menengadahkan kepala. Ia merasa benar-benar hancur._

 _Kehilangan sahabatnya didepan matanya sendiri._

 _Tak lama derap kaki mendekat semakin jelas, hingga menampakkan puluhan anggota kepolisian memborgol mafia-mafia yang tak lagi bisa melawan._

 _._

* * *

[Dua Bulan setelah Kematian Rin]

 _Ini gelas red wine yang ketiga untuk pria berambut hitam ini, yang duduk menekuri apa yang sudah terjadi di bangku pojok bar. Meneguknya, membiarkan rasa terbakar pada kerongkongannya kembali mengalir._

 _Ia meletakkan gelas sedikit kasar, menimbulkan suara berisik, namun tentunya tak mampu mengalahkan musik keras yang diputar, dan gelak tawa pria-pria yang sedang mencari hiburan._

 _"Payah, segitu saja kau sudah mabuk,"_

 _Suara seseorang yang masih bisa ia tangkap membuat alisnya berkedut. Ia menilik sedikit ke samping kiri, menemukan rambut panjang separuh punggung diwarnai coklat gelap, kira-kira seperti itu yang tertangkap di kedua netranya antara remang lampu._

 _"Aku tidak mabuk," sanggah sang lelaki, memalingkan kepala kekiri sepenuh niat, menemukan seseorang yang disampingnya menyibakkan rambut, tampaklah wajah mulus yang ia identifikasi adalah seorang wanita._

 _"Hai,"_

 _Sang wanita menyapanya ramah, namun lelaki berambut hitam itu berpaling._

 _"Kehilangan memang menyakitkan, bukan begitu?" sang wanita mengangkat gelas berisi tequila miliknya, meminumnya pelan._

 _Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang wanita membuatnya mengernyit, atensinya beralih._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _Pertanyaan balik olehnya membuat sang wanita terbahak. Dibalas tatapan apa-yang-lucu oleh si lelaki._

 _"Bung, santai saja. Aku Victoria. Kau bisa menyebutku Vee." Ia kembali mengangkat gelas minumannya, meneguknya hingga tandas._

 _"Rocky, tambah," pintanya pada seorang bartender bertubuh gempal, segera memenuhi gelas sang wanita._

 _"Kau cantik malam ini," puji sang bartender, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi._

 _"Terima kasih, Rocky. " wanita itu tertawa, sedang bartender yang ia sebut Rocky kembali dengan aktivitasnya meramu minuman._

 _"Apa kau orang baru disini?" Vee kembali bertanya._

 _"Apa pedulimu?"_

 _Vee kembali tertawa._

 _"Tentu saja urusanku, karena kau baru pertama kali kulihat disini, dan kau menduduki kursi favoritku,"_

 _"Begitukah?" sang lelaki menjawab dengan nada tidak terlalu peduli. Perhatiannya teralih pada beberapa wanita dengan pakaian glamor turun ke lantai dansa, lalu mengamati pakaian yang sedang dipakai Vee, setelan jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua dengan skinny jeans hitam, dan polesan make up seadaanya._

 _"Kau memperhatikanku?"_

 _Sang lelaki berdehem pelan, memilih sedikit menundukkan kepala._

 _"Tenang saja, aku bukan seperti para wanita disana. Aku bersuami, meski kini hanya nisannya saja yang bisa kupandang,"Vee tertunduk dalam, dan tak siapapun menyangka ia menangis._

 _"Aku… aku sangat mencintainya. Aku masih tidak terima bahwa dia sudah pergi. Karena bocah gila brengsek yang mengamuk itu dia meninggalkanku. Sialan!"_

 _._

* * *

 _Orang yang baru dekat, pasti mengira bahwa seorang Victoria adalah wanita yang luar biasa._

 _Dia meraih gelar doktor psikolog dalam usia 21 tahun. Seorang wanita yang enerjik dan ambisius. Memiliki netra hazel yang begitu cantik, terpadu dengan wajah mulus yang begitu memikat._

 _Namun yang ia tahu, hatinya hanya untuk Mizuki, seorang polisi berpangkat Letnan, meski sudah banyak yang datang untuk melamarnya._

 _Apapun itu, sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik, bukan begitu?_

 _Malangnya, seorang Victoria terlanjur mencintai seorang Mizuki, teman SMA nya sejak dulu._

 _Beberapa tahun berkemelut dengan kuliahnya, membuat ia tertinggal informasi bahwa Mizuki sudah memiliki istri tepat enam bulan setelah kelulusan strata tiganya._

 _Rasa cinta yang besar berubah menjadi kebencian kepada istri mizuki yang bernama Rika, juga seorang anggota detektif kepolisian Konoha._

 _Cintanya yang terlalu besar berubah kebencian pada seorang Rika. Sisi gelapnya muncul._

 _Dengan kejeniusannya ia merancang sebuah pembunuhan Rika, yang ia manipulasi sebagai kecelakaan mobil biasa._

 _Selang beberapa bulan kemudian, ia berhasil mendapatkan Mizuki._

 _Namun masa indahnya hancur seketika saat insiden amukan Ryn. Ia merencanakan balas dendam, tidak peduli dengan resikonya, baginya nyawa harus dibalas nyawa._

 _Tak lama ia harus kembali merasakan kehilangan. Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi meregang nyawa dengan mengerikan._

 _Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menitikkan airmata didepan seorang lelaki. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan memalukan, namun harus bagaimana lagi._

 _"Bergabunglah denganku," jawab lelaki itu dengan nada datar._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jadilah asistenku." Jawabnya tegas._

 _"Apa yang akan ku dapatkan?"_

 _"Aku akan membantumu membalas dendam, mendapatkan informasi, melatihmu menjadi benar-benar kuat."_

 _"Kurasa aku tertarik." Jawab Vee sedikit sangsi._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"Ah, dan aku harus memanggilmu apa?"_

 _Membuat sang lelaki mengernyit._

 _"Inisialku Black. Dan namaku-"_

 _Lelaki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _"Obito."_

[FLASHBACK END]

 _._

* * *

 **Kantor Kepolisian Konoha, 11:21 AM**

"Kau sudah siap?" dengan lemah lembut ia bertanya pada Kei Ichida yang masih berbalut selimut tebal, namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan lemah, membuat Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kei, merasakan lengannya yang masih bergemetar.

"Tidak mengapa bila kau tidak siap."

"Tapi aku harus kembali ke sekolah," Kei menyanggah dengan mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, Kei-chan. Kami sudah menghubungi kepala sekolahmu," Hinata menutupi bagian tubuh Kei yang sedikit terbuka,

"Atau kau ingin istirahat? Kau ingin tidur?"

Dan memberikan opsi lain untuk Kei.

"Disini saja temani aku, Bibi." pinta Kei lemah, membuat senyum tipis di wajah Hinata.

"Tidurlah bila kau ingin," tawarnya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," pelan Kei menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata, dengan dibalas belaian pelan di kepalanya.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kei, kembali membuat kurva tipis di wajah Hinata.

Kedatangan beberapa detektif dari arah luar mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengarahkan atensi pada lelaki berkulit tan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Masih belum," Hinata memandangi Kei yang tertidur, dengan pelan menurunkan kepalanya hingga terbaring di pangkuan.

"Gadis yang malang," desisnya pelan.

.

* * *

Pergerakan tangan Hinata yang hendak mengisi cangkir kertasnya dengan kopi tercegat, membuatnya menoleh pada empunya tangan.

"Lebih baik kau mencuci muka saja. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum kopi, tidak baik untukmu."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, pekerjaanku masih belum selesai," sanggah Hinata dengan cangkir kopi masih berada digenggaman.

"Tidak, Hinata." nada suara yang terkesan serius membuat Hinata memilih mengalah, mengangguk lemah. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan meja dan melangkah kekamar mandi.

.

* * *

Sebagian besar detektif dikantor wilayah Konoha tidak sedikitpun melirik penunjuk di jam dinding, ataupun arloji yang mereka pakai karena hanyut dalam keseriusan pekerjaan mereka. Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang kedua kelopak matanya memaksa untuk turun, menutup netra Ametyst-nya. Ia seharian ini benar-benar lelah, mulai dari memeriksa TKP, menemani Kei tidur, hingga memeriksa rekaman kamera pengawas sekeranjang. Ditambah hawa hujan yang merasuk dari luar dan asupan kafein yang keampuhannya habis, lengkaplah sudah amunisi yang menyerangnya agar segera tidur.

Dan belum beberapa menit kepala bermahkota indigo itu terjatuh ke meja dengan tidak indahnya, mata yang tertutup rapat dengan dengkuran halus bersinergi dengan naik turunnya bahu teratur. Ia benar-benar pulas sekarang, hingga tidak menyadari seluruh wajah tertutup rambut panjangnya, dan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang diam tertegun, berdiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang baru tiba dari luar dengan rambut basah karena kehujanan, kini mengambil jaket ungu yang tersampir di kursi kerja istrinya, menyelimutinya perlahan. Rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata ia singkapkan, dan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

Setelah menarik kursi, meraih tas Naruto lakukan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen foto-foto keadaan TKP, dan sangat bersyukur karena dokumennya tidak ikut terkena hujan.

Namun, ketidakberadaan petunjuk yang istimewa dari gambar TKP membuatnya merasa bosan, tidak membuat Hormon adrenalinnya berpacu untuk meningkatkan detak jantungnya, maka kini kantuklah yang mendominasi.

Melirik Hinata disampingnya, membuat ia mendekatkan kursi duduk hingga berdekatan.

"Oyasumi, Hinata," ujarnya pelan, dengan menelungkupkan kepala ke meja dan mengelus rambut Hinata pelan hingga kesadaran tak lagi padanya.

Sedang Sasuke yang barusaja masuk ke ruangan, memilih bersikap acuh dengan kedua entitas yang tertidur di meja yang sama.

"Sasuke~ aku mengantuk, temani aku tidur,~" rengek Karin dengan nada manja, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal, tidak menghiraukannya, membuat Karin mencebik.

"Sasuke~~"

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri." Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suara, memilih pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Karin yang berwajah masam karena tak dihiraukan.

Kali ini Sasuke hendak meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun pertama ia berhenti di tempat meja minuman. Ia memeriksa laci kecil, lalu mengeluarkan botol bening berisi biji kopi yang hampir habis, membuatnya bertambah kesal, namun tersembunyi dibalik wajah datarnya. Ia sedikit menimbang keluar membeli biji kopi pada café langganannya atau meminum kopi lain. Namun tak lama ia memilih mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, berniat menerjang hujan demi seperempat kilogram biji kopi.

.

* * *

Kini Sasuke berbalik dari meja dapur café dengan menggenggam kantung kain berisi kopi sesuai pesanannya. Atensinya lurus kedepan, hingga sebuah bunyi sesuatu terjatuh dari luar pintu mengalihkannya.

Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkah, namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat tubuh seseorang berhelaian merah muda, terduduk di lantai beranda café. Membuatnya sedikit merasa geli, saat mendengar gerutuannya.

"Mengapa sendal ku harus rusak," orang yang berada di depan Sasuke, seorang Haruno Sakura meratapi nasib sendalnya kini yang talinya terputus, tak bisa lagi ia gunakan.

Dunia memang sempit, bukan?

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Mendengar suara seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh kebelakang, lalu mendengus tidak suka ketika melihat pose sok _cool_ nya Sasuke, yang memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku mantel, menatapnya dengan datar.

Sakura mendecih, ia terpaksa melepaskan sandal sebelah kirinya yang masih utuh, hingga ia bertelanjang kaki, menenteng sendalnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tas tangan memilih untuk ia sampirkan ke bahu.

Dan gerutuan Sakura belum juga berhenti, mengutuk hujan yang belum juga reda.

Sasuke mendekat, memandang sandal Sakura yang rusak, membuatnya mengerti apa masalah seorang wanita disampingnya, ditambah mendengar kekesalan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke melepaskan mantel hitamnya, menampakkan tubuh yang tertutup kemeja biru tua. Dan menelungkupkan mantelnya ke kepala Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura setengah berteriak, namun Sasuke memilih tidak ambil pusing.

"Naiklah ke punggungku," Sasuke mengambil sikap berjongkok.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan menolak, malam sudah terlalu larut. Tunjukkan aku dimana mobilmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Atau kau ingin sampai pagi berada disini?"

"Eh? Um, baiklah," Sakura tak kuasa menolak, dengan hati-hati ia naik kepunggung Sasuke, mengalungkan kedua lengan ke lehernya.

Hingga kini mereka berjalan ditengah hujan, tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka suara. Juga sasuke yang fokus ke jalan yang ia tapaki, sampai ke tempat parkir.

"Mobilmu yang mana?"

"Yang itu," Sakura menyahut dengan menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

Sasuke berjalan kembali hingga berada didepan pintu mobil Sakura. Sakura memencet alarm, hingga pintu mobil bisa dibuka.

"Arigatou, Sasuke,"

"Cepat pulang." Sasuke menyahut, dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengangguk, menutup pintu mobilnya pelan, hingga deru mesin mulai terdengar. Mobil Sakura bergerak mundur, hingga hilang dari pandangan Sasuke yang masih membisu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah alat pelacak kecil sudah tertempel dibadan mobilnya.

Sasuke merogoh saku celana, menemukan smartphone hitam. Jarinya memilih sebuah aplikasi setelah membuka password. Sebuah titik kecil merah berkelip berjalan perlahan, tergambar padanya.

Maaf Sakura, Sasuke membatin.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Warning: Penuh dengan curcol, kalau mau lewatin aja, yang pasti FF ini bakalan dilanjutin kok sampai chap berikutnya Last Chapter dan Epilog ;)

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya saya bisa ngelanjutin FF ini teman2 hiks meski dengan susah payah dan word x dikit, hambar pula :"D dan maafkan saiya karena sudah dua bulan lebih menelantarkan fic ini :') banyak banget yang terjadi di RL, presentasi numpuk, tugas bejibun, terus disambung final test di bulan Ramadan ini komplit dengan flu yang tak kunjung reda hingga terakhir saiya mengetik :"v aih pkoknya stress dah, trus ditambah lagi keranjingan karaoke smule dan love dance di android jadi ditinggalin deh FF nya hahaha *dihajar ramai2

Oh iya, disini udah terbuka dikit2 yaa rahasia2 nya muehehhe biasa banget yah gaada misteri2 x sama sekali, maklum saiya tidak pandai membuat cerita misteri dan genre utama ff ini kan Suspense-Crime jadinya ya gitu deh :v

Dan bentar lagi even BanjirTomatCeri yeeeeaah \ :v/ ayo yang S-Savers publish entri x temenin saiya :"v dan mungkin fic ini bakalan tertunda karena saiya mau bikin fic buat event ini hehehe *jangan gebukin saiya :'v

Okelah udah deh pdhl kmren banyaak banget yang pengen disampein, setelah ane ngetik malah lupa :v bye byee smpai jumpa di chapter depan :v

p.s : saiya tidak terlalu mengerti sistem tingkatan detektif di Jepang, yang saiya contoh kebanyakan dari film dan game, klo saiya salah mohon dibetulin :v arigatou~


	8. Special Chapter 2: All Flashback

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsure kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

Special Chapter 2: All flashback(Kumpulan Drabel-Ficlet)

.

 **-Obito-Victoria Side-**

.

*1. Karakter yang terbentuk

.

Obito membuka pintu tempat latihan, tampak dari kedua netranya seorang perempuan dengan baju kaos tanpa lengan dan celana olahraga. Berkali-kali meninju dan menendang samsak didepannya, hingga ia sadar dengan hawa kehadiran seseorang.

"Kalau aku tahu sejak kita bertemu aku tidak perlu merencanakan jadwal latihanmu," Obito membuka suara, dan Vee hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa ringan, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kau adalah monster yang manja,"

Kali ini tawa lebih keras yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak menyangka, kan? Ah benar juga, aku belum sepenuhnya bercerita padamu."

Vee bergeser sedikit ke kanan, tepat berada dihadapan boneka jerami.

"Manja dan kekanakan adalah sifat asliku, dan aku menyadarinya."

Dengan gesit Vee menendang boneka jerami di depannya, ditambah pukulan berkali-kali yang membuat helaian jerami terbang sedikit menempel ke wajahnya. Ia bangkit mendapati benda yang tidak lagi berbentuk dari sebelumnya

"Dan kalau ini karena tuntutan keadaan." Tandasnya. Obito hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah. Aku berterimakasih padamu karena tidak menyusahkanku."

"Kau terlalu banyak berterimakasih, tidak pantas untuk ukuran penjahat sepertimu."

Vee kembali tertawa.

.

* * *

*2. Jangan Bercanda!

.

"Untukmu,"

Obito meletakkan kaleng kola didepan Vee dengan sedikit kasar hingga bergemeretuk di meja, sengaja ia lakukan ketika melihat Vee akhir-akhir ini tidak ceria-dan manja seperti biasanya.

"Hei," sengaja ia meninggikan suaranya karena Vee masih saja terlihat merenung, menatap lantai.

"Rin itu, orang seperti apa?" Vee bertanya masih tertunduk, dan membuat Obito mengernyit.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku," terdengar seperti nada memerintah, kali ini ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap lurus pada Obito disampingnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Obito beranjak berdiri. Dan hampir lengah dengan wajah mencium lantai bila ia tidak sigap melompat ketika Vee mengarahkan _tackle_ pada kakinya.

"Bila kau tetap tak ingin mengatakannya, kau harus menang dulu dariku."

.

Masih menahan sakit yang ia dapatkan ketika Obito menendang perutnya Vee menguatkan pukulan dari tangan kirinya, mendapatkan kesempatan obito yang sedikit lengah hingga mengenai pipi kanannya. Tidak berhenti disitu, ia mengarahkan kaki kanan ke perut Obito, namun tak ia sangka tendangannya ditangkis hingga ia terdorong kebelakang, namun dengan pintarnya ia melakukan gerakan rolling kebelakang, mencoba berdiri. Dan gagal, karena Obito yang menerjangnya, membuatnya kembali berguling kebelakang. Mengambil kesempatan ia cengkeram kuat bahu Obito hingga terhempas kebelakang.

Vee pikir Obito sudah terkapar, namun kedua kaki Obito yang menyangga tubuh membuatnya tidak terhempas begitu keras, dan berganti Vee yang ia tarik ke depannya dengan tubuh menunbruk lantai.

"Sial," didepannya, Obito tersenyum mengejek.

"Masih bisa melawanku?"

Vee merotasikan bola matanya.

"Masih belum," dengan gerakan cepat Vee melipat kedua kaki, lalu menendang Obito hingga terjengkal kebelakang, sekarang berganti ia berada diposisi atas tubuh Obito sehingga ia bersitatap dengannya.

"Menyerah sajalah, katakan padaku seperti apa Rin itu,"

"Tidak," Obito menggulingkan badan kekiri, kini ia yang mendominasi Vee dengan menumpukan tubuh dari tangan kiri, sedang tangan kanannya mengunci leher Vee.

"Keras kepala. Coba pukul wajahku." Perintah Vee.

Obito hendak melakukannya namun terhenti, dan ambruk ke samping kiri Vee.

"Sudah kuduga," Vee tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kali ini kita seri," tambahnya.

"Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi kau memang hebat," Obito memalingkan wajahnya.

Vee tertawa keras, hingga ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tendangan Obito.

"Aku tersanjung. Jadi, bagaimana Rin itu sebenarnya?"

Obito membuang napas berat.

"Baiklah. Kau akan semakin menyebalkan bila kubiarkan," Obito mencoba duduk bersandar dinding.

"Rin, ya." Obito yang menerawang membuat Vee ikut duduk bersandar disampingnya.

"Dia gadis yang baik." Obito memberikan jeda. "Dia membuatku menyukainya dengan sifat ceria dan kesederhanaannya. Ia adalah cahaya untuk kehidupanku yang suram." Obito mengambil napas, meneruskan ceritanya.

"Namun aku terlambat menyatakan perasaanku, kutahu dia menyukai Kakashi sejak kami sekolah dasar." Vee yang mendengar hanya manggut-manggut.

"Dia seorang yang suka mengumpulkan cangkang kerang, ini kuketahui setelah kami berwisata kepantai dulu. "

"Dan selalu mengatakan "Aku selalu mengawasimu" setiap kali aku merasa ingin menyerah,"

Dari raut wajahnya Vee membaca bahwa ada gurat kesedihan dan kekecewaan pada Obito.

"Tidak kusangka dia harus mati secepat ini. Aku kehilangan cahayaku. Dan yang kulihat sekarang hanya gelap,"

"Lalu mengapa kau berhenti menjadi polisi?"

"Aku ingin mereka semua mati," tegas Obito.

Vee sudah dapat menyimpulkannya, menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku juga merasakannya," Vee menengadah, mencoba menahan agar tetesan likuid dari kedua netranya tidak jatuh.

"Kita hanyalah korban keadaan." Vee membuang napas berat, menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluknya. Sedang Obito masih diam.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi figur sepertinya," Vee membuang napas. "Tapi aku menginginkan sebuah status darimu. Aku ingin kita menikah,"

Obito benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang Vee nyatakan, keningnya berkerut dan tentu saja dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Obito, "Nikahi saja orang lain,"

"Suamiku sudah meninggal, dan apa yang akan kukatakan bila orang lain yang akan jadi penggantinya ketika ia tahu aku seorang pembunuh? Astaga, mati di tangan algojo peradilan adalah aib luar biasa yang akan terbawa hingga mati,"

Obito mengacak helaian hitamnya penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Aku bisa saja mengantar nyawamu kepada mereka bila kau tidak mau," Vee mencoba berdiri dengan masih menahan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Bodoh,"

Namun Vee memilih tidak peduli.

"Memangnya seberharga apa sebuah status dan pengakuan bagimu?"

Vee berhenti.

"Benar juga. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," Vee memilih keluar dari ruangan, berjalan ke _pantry_ , menuangkan bubuk kopi dan sedikit gula dalam cangkir. Menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Dan tercenung ketika melihat asap yang menguar layaknya tarian.

Ia berbalik, mendapati Obito yang kini berada dibelakangnya. Meraih cangkir dari atas lemari.

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Dan menemukan jawaban," ia melirik ponselnya yang berkedip menampakkan email masuk.

"Tapi mungkin nanti," Ia membawa kopinya ke dalam ruang kerja. Vee membisu.

.

* * *

*3. Tarian Pernikahan

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Target no. 221 meminta imbalan 2000 yen, target 219 meminta agar ditemani temannya, yang kebetulan target 220. Selebihnya tidak ada masalah," lapor Vee.

"Bagaimana dengan properti?"

"Sudah selesai, awal aku melakukan uji coba ada satu tumpuan yang patah, sudah diganti dengan material lain," paparnya lagi, pandangannya yang sedari tadi tak terlepas dari layar ponsel menoleh pada Obito.

"Baiklah, ini yang kau mau," Obito membuang napas berat, ia merasa sedikit gugup tentu saja, karena besok adalah hari yang bersejarah baginya. Menghabisi seluruh target yang ditunjukkan Madara, pembantaian olehnya yang pertama kali, dan pernikahan denga cinta yang tak berkembang sama sekali darinya.

Vee mengangguk.

.

"Dan kau Rika Hanami, apakah anda bersedia susah senang bersamanya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Rika yang tak lain adalah nama samara Vee yang tentu saja memakai topeng penyamaran.

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian adalah sepasang suami isteri," nyata sang pendeta.

Obito mengeluarkan cincin yang permatanya diganti dengan chips pengontrol lantai, mengkamuflasekannya, ia menekan tombol dan hitung mundur dimulai.

Ia mendekatkan wajah dan memiringkan kepala seakan hendak mencium Vee didepannya, dan..

BRAKK!

Sang pendeta jatuh ke dalam lubang yang telah disiapkan, semua hadirin terkejut. Cepat Vee melepaskan mahkotanya hingga berbunyi gemerincing di lantai, merobek gaunnya hingga sebatas paha dengan pisau yang terselip di pinggang, sedangkan Obito melepaskan topeng karet penyamarannya, hingga terlihat wajah aslinya.

Inilah pertunjukan mereka. Vee yang memutar tubuh melemparkan puluhan pisau kecil yang ia genggam dari bawah karpet, mematikan gerak para saksi pernikahan mereka yang tak lain target mereka.

Obito meraih dua katana yang terselip dibalik meja khutbah pendeta, mengayunkannya pada semua targetnya dengan brutal. Cipratan darah, serpihan daging dan gemeretuk tulang yang patah tak ia pedulikan. Teriakan menyayat, lengkingan kesakitan dan ringisan panjang pun diacuhkan Vee.

Tanpa siapapun tahu, sebutir likuid berhasil lolos mengaliri wajah Obito, perasaannya tak terdefinisi antara merasa puas, senang ataupun sedih. Dalam hatinya ia berseru agar Rin menerima pembalasan dendam dan memaafkannya.

Dari ekor matanya Vee melihat salah satu target menggapai pintu keluar hendak melarikan diri. Ia lemparkan pisau pertama, menancap tepat di pintu samping kepala, dan darah mengucur keluar dari kepalanya saat pisau kedua dan ketiga menancap. Ia tersungkur, mati.

Tarian mereka telah berhenti. Karena semua target telah tewas. Vee yang memang sedang kurang stamina tersungkur. Gaunnya yang putih bersih kini memerah darah. Obito yang melihatnya langsung menggendongnya keluar lewat pintu belakang sedikit tergesa, karena gereja secara otomatis akan terbakar dalam beberapa menit.

.

Suara berdebam dari lantai terdengar dari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

"Astaga," Vee memutar bola mata, sedikit meratapi dirinya yang kini terbaring dengan tidak elitnya di lantai karena tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Belum juga selesai," gerutunya. Dan ia yakin sekarang koyo yang baru ia pakai gagal menempel sempurna di punggungnya.

"Hei kau," ia menyeru Obito yang tidak sengaja tertangkap netranya ketika lewat di depan pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka, yang membawa cangkir putih dengan asap mengepul diatasnya. Dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Bantu aku,"

.

Dan inilah Obito yang sedang duduk berjongkok memasangkan koyo terakhir ke punggungnya.

"Bangun. Sudah selesai."

Vee berdecak.

"Gendong aku. " pinta Vee dengan nada memelas.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Ayolah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, bahkan menggerakkan tanganku,"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan pekerjaan seperti biasa bila yang tadi saja sudah membuatmu sekarat seperti ini,"

"Aku tidak peduli, Obito-kun. Cepat gendong aku,"

"Dan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan akhiran –kun."

Meski menggerutu Obito akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Vee dan merebahkannya pelan ke kasur karena ia baru menyadari wajah Vee benar-benar pucat.

"Kau demam?"

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya merasa lelah saja," sanggah Vee

"Lelah hingga membuat suhu badanmu tinggi," sahut Obito yang di tangannya termometer digital yang menunjukkan angka 40,6.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Bila kau ada perlu panggil saja aku. Aku ada di ruangan sebelah."

"Tidak, bawa pekerjaanmu disini. Temani aku."

"Benar-benar manja," gerutu Obito. Namun ia menyerah juga. Maka tak lama sebuah notebook dan laptop dari ruangan sebelah beserta buku data korban dan klien yang mencapai tebal 1500 lembar lebih itu berpindah.

Melihat Obito yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat vee merasa ia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Maka ia mengambil ponsel di sampingnya meski dengan perlahan. Mengecek email yang masuk meski penglihatannya mengabur.

"Letakkan benda itu. Sekarang." Nada Obito kini terdengar seperti perintah mutlak.

"Aku bosan berdiam saja, aku ingin bekerja," sanggah Vee

"Tidak," Obito merampas ponselnya, meletakkannya ke sampingnya.

"Suami yang perhatian," Vee terkekeh. Namun melihat ekspresi Obito yang terlihat seperti terkejut dan terganggu membuatnya diam.

"Aku mengerti, Obito. Teruskan pekerjaanmu," Vee menutup mata berniat untuk tidur, pelan ia membalikkan tubuh sebisanya hingga memunggungi Obito.

Sedang di tengah pekerjaannya yang sebentar lagi selesai ia menatap Vee yang memunggunginya.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerimamu. Sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa, meski sudah mengetahui semuanya,"

.

* * *

*4. Seorang Victoria

.

"Namaku Victoria Miyuki. Aku berasal dari London, dan sekarang aku tinggal disini. Salam kenal,"

Terlihat seorang anak berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah pertama menunduk di depan papan tulis, memberi hormat kepada semua teman barunya di kelas.

Sejak hari pertama sekolah barunya benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Ia mulai mengenal teman-teman sekelas. Dan beberapa bulan ia menjadi sangat populer karena prestasi dan kepribadiannya yang ramah. Piala pertama untuk sekolahnya adalah ia menjuarai pertandingan karate saat ulang tahun sekolah di kota sebelah.

Ia begitu bahagia bila berada di sekolah. Namun berbanding jauh ketika ia sudah pulang kerumah. Tidak ada orang tua yang menantinya, yang biasa ia dapatkan hanyalah sambutan dari para maid rumah keluarganya yang begitu mewah.

Tiap hari ia makan siang sendirian, atau berdua dengan adik laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi, Sawashiro Andrea yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak bila sedang di rumah dan tidak bermain bersama tetangganya.

Karena hanya adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang dialiri darah yang sama yang selalu memperhatikannya. Dan dialah yang selalu merawat sang adik apabila sedang sakit.

Kasih sayang yang kurang dari orangtua membuatnya mencari perhatian diluar, karena itu ia berjuang keras agar mendapatkan juara di turnamen ataupun peringkat pertama di akademik agar ia bisa diakui. Ia berpikir bahwa hanya dengan inilah cara agar mendapatkan cinta.

Waktu berlalu. Masa SMA, masa dimana Vee mulai merasakan cinta monyet untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mencintai seorang lelaki yang merebut posisi pertamanya di ranking kelas. Mizuki, sang ketua kelas yang sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain karena sangat kikuk dan pemalu, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Vee yang ceria dan manja. Sudah berulangkali Vee menyatakan perasaannya pada Mizuki, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan malu dan Mizuki meninggalkannya.

Maka sejak penolakannya yang pertama Mizuki dibulli oleh sesama lelaki baik diluar maupun dari kelasnya sendiri karena tidak terima kenyataan bahwa Vee, idola sekolah mencintai seorang murid pemalu sepertinya. Dan berganti Vee yang membulli mereka bila tertangkap oleh penglihatannya sedang menyiksa orang yang ia cintai.

Namun sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya Mizuki pun juga mencintai Vee. Namun perasaan malunya yang sulit dihilangkan menjadi penghalang.

Hingga mereka berpisah setelah perayaan kelulusan kelas 12, mereka tak lagi bertemu. Mizuki masuk akademi kepolisan, sedangkan Vee kembali ke London untuk studi jurusan psikologinya.

Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Vee yang tidak menyangka bahwa cinta kekanak-kanakannya masih tinggal menyiksa batinnya. Ia begitu merindukan Mizuki. Maka setelah ia mendapatka gelar magister ia kembali ke Jepang.

Namun tak ia menyangka, ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Mizuki telah menikah dengan orang lain. Ia begitu terpukul. Dua bulan ia mengurung diri dalam kamar, hanya andrea yang selalu menjenguknya. Ia yang berubah menjadi begitu kurus dan kurang terurus. Andrea lah yang menyiapkan makannya dan kadang menyisirkan rambutnya.

Titik balik hidupnya muncul ketika ia kembali melihat surat-surat kelulusan dan Tesisnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Andrea ia membakar seluruh pencapaiannya, seluruh rapor dan hal-hal berbau akademik ia musnahkan, toh baginya karena mengejar ilmu terlalu lama lah yang membuat Mizuki menikah dengan orang lain. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menghapus semua ingatan dan pengetahuan yang tersimpan di otaknya tentang psikologi. Hanya tersisa medali dan piala turnamen karate di kamarnya.

Ia berhenti dari klinik psikologi di kampus konoha yang baru ia jalani dua hari. Ia menjadi pengangguran, dan ia tak peduli. Harta dari kedua orang tuanya masih terlalu banyak.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa kemanusiaan saat itu. Ia mulai merancang rencana pembunuhan dengan otak cerdasnya. Pembunuhan Rika, istri dari Mizuki.

Maka ia membuat kecelakaan mobil terlihat seperti kecelakaan biasa. Ia tertawa terbahak karena mendapati berita di televise yang menayangkan Rika yang meningal karena ia mabuk ketika mengemudi. Yang sebenarnya ia menyuntikkan alkohol dosis tinggi di hidungnya.

Dan hidupnya kembali sempurna setelah mendapatkan Mizuki.

Namun baru setahun ia bersama Mizuki sebuah insiden terjadi. Amukan Satora membuatnya ikut menjadi korban. Ia tewas di tempat dengan luka di dada dan punggungnya bekas sabetan pedang. Maka hancur lah kembali kehidupan Vee. Dan kembali merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Satora.

Tidak lama ia bertemu Obito di bar langganannya. Ketika ia benar-benar frustrasi dengan kematian Andrea, adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Kematian yang begitu mengenaskan dengan daun telinga yang menjadi penyumpal mulut dan pipi yang berlubang karena tanda huruf R.

Dan seperti inilah keadaannya kini.

Seorang wanita yang sibuk dengan sebuah laptop dan beberapa berkas yang sedikit tidak rapi diatas meja. Mengurus kliennya yang kadang membuatnya kesal karena tidak sabaran dan bunyi peringatan dari komputer-komputer sekelilingnya yang menandakan adanya penyusup meretas IP dan jaringan yang ia palsukan, membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang meja sekadar untuk bergeser memantulkan diri dengan kursi beroda dari satu meja komputer ke komputer lain untuk meningkatkan keamanan.

"Argh," ia mengerang ketika mendengar bunyi panjang salah satu komputer yag sudah positif ditembus keamanannya, ia melompat dari kursi, mencabut paksa semua penghubung aliran listrik ke komputer, mengambil CPU dan menghempaskannya ke lantai hingga hancur, ditambah ia hancurkan dengan kapak. Ia membuang napas kuat.

Vee menekan tombol kecil di mini-wireless di telinganya, menghubungi Obito yang terakhir kali ia ketahui sedang melakukan eksekusi yang jaraknya masih bisa dijangkau.

"Rekrut seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku, seorang peretas,"

"Dia berada di depan ruanganmu lima detik dari sekarang,"

Sambungan mereka mati, disusul ketukan dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk saja,"

Muncul lah seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku Shimura Sai atau Grey, salam kenal,"

"Senyummu menjijikkan anak muda, tapi itu hak mu. Mulailah bekerja,"

"Apa ini,"

Sai memandang bangkai CPU hasil bantaian Vee yang pastinya dengan pura-pura empati.

"Tidak seharusnya komputer bernasib sama seperti target kalian. Mereka harus disayangi," kalimat sarkastik dari Sai membuat Vee mendengus.

"Kurang ajar," dan keluarlah sumpah serapah Vee.

"Tidak ada sekolah sopan santun untuk penjahat, Nona Victoria," jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam emosi Vee membereskan kekacauan dan segala 'alat tempur' nya untuk berpindah ruangan.

"Kuserahkan padamu, bocah kurang ajar,"

Pintu ditutup dengan keras, namun Sai hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

*5. Ludah yang dijilat kembali

.

"Percayalah anak muda, suatu hari nanti kau akan termakan keidealisan dirimu sendiri," Madara meletakkan pipa cangklongnya ke meja, "Dan di dunia ini takkan pernah ada kebaikan yang murni."

Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu ketukan ke meja. Obito membisu. Namun ia memilih untuk pelan berdiri, meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Kembalilah bila kau memerlukanku," ucap Madara lagi.

Tidak akan, Obito menjawab dalam hati.

Namun itu terjadi jauh sebelum kematian Rin. Dan lihatlah ia saat ini, dengan wajah datarnya kembali menghadap si kakek tua yang ia tolak bekerja sama dulu.

"Sesuai dugaanku kau akan kembali, bocah," di depannya asap mengepul dari pipa cangklong, yang kemudian ia letakkan.

Obito mendecih, ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Madara yang duduk di kursi 'kebesarannya' seperti kemarin.

"Aku akan menerima tawaranmu," ucap Obito tegas dengan kedua netra menatap lurus.

"Baiklah," Madara bangkit dari kursi, terlihat tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk dibalik jubah hitam. "Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Kau ingin anggota dari yang tersisa dan meneruskan organisasi kami, atau kau bergerak dari dirimu sendiri?" tanya Madara dengan menatap Obito lekat.

"Aku akan merintis jalanku sendiri." Jawab Obito mantap, sesuai dengan pikiran yang benar-benar matang.

"Baiklah, "

Madara terlihat sedikit menunduk, membuka laci meja yang terlihat cukup besar, mengeluarkan sesuatu darinya. Sebuah berkas tebal dan koper yang kemudian ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Ini pekerjaan pertamamu dan terakhir dariku. Juga gajimu. Kau bebas menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi partner dan bawahanmu, namun yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghabiskan semua orang yang ada di buku ini," jelas Madara, kembali duduk di kursi, meraih pipa cangklongnya.

"Tapi aku ingin kau membawa serta orang ini," Ia menunjukkan sebuah foto dan berkas berisi biodata. "Ia akan menjadi modal pertamamu," tambahnya.

"Baiklah," Obito mengambil berkas beseta koper, memasukkannya kedalam _box_ besar di depannya.

"Kuserahkan padamu," ucap Madara. Menghisap pipa cangklong dalam setelahnya. "Juga sudah 218 dari anggota mereka tewas di tangan kami. Terserah padamu bagaimana menghabiskan 122 sisanya,"

"Akan kulakukan," Hanya itu jawabannya, hingga ia keluar dari bekas markas mafia milik Madara yang dari luar terlihat hanyalah sebuah salon wanita.

.

* * *

*6. Kaupun pantas bahagia

.

"Kupikir kakek itu memberikan warisan padaku bukan gaji," Obito mendeskripsikan keheranannya dengan kumpulan silabel bermakna.

Bagaimana tidak, Obito tidak menyangka di dalam koper hitam itu bukan hanya sejumlah uang, melainkan emas batangan dan batu mulia seharga mobil sport mewah. Maka dengan cepat ia jual dan uangnya ia belikan pada pengelola apartemen yang hampir bangkrut, kembali membangun apartemen itu. Hingga enam tahun kemudian apartemen miliknya sudah memiliki 40 lantai dengan Sakura tinggal di salah satu ruangannya.

"Jadi begitu," Vee tertawa keras. "Kakek yang aneh. Mungkin saja dia mengira kau adalah cucunya," Kelakar Vee yang bagi Obito sedikit menghina.

"Jangan mengada-ada," sanggahnya, kembali menyalakan laptop yang sebelumnya ia _hibernate_.

"Astaga, kau kaku sekali. Sekali-sekali kau harus tertawa," tepis Vee balik dengan terkikik geli.

"Aku sudah membuang kebahagiaan," jawabnya dengan pandanga lurus pada layar laptop yang sudah berada di tampilan awal.

"Tertawa tidak selalu berarti bahagia. Bukannya bila sesudah membunuh kau merasa puas, dan pasti akan tertawa?"

Obito menanggapinya dengan dengusan tidak suka.

"Penjahat juga manusia, pantas bahagia," Vee merangkul Obito dari belakangnya.

"Atau mungkin aku yang harus berusaha membuatmu bahagia," Goda Vee. Dan kembali terkikik ketika melihat ekspresi Obito yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

.

*7. Bergabung

.

Obito, atau Black menolehkan wajahnya tepat pada dinding sebuah rumah tua di sebelah kanan tak jauh dari tempatnya mengeksekusi salah satu targetnya minggu ini.

"Keluarlah,"

Maka terlihat seorang anak yang Obito taksir masih sekolah menengah, dengan rambut merah muda yang bisa saja menarik perhatian orang bila melihatnya. Namun sorot mata hijau itu berbeda dengan orang normal umumnya, tersirat kebencian yang besar.

"Kau tidak takut, juga tidak berteriak," ucapnya sambil menendang target yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Aku baru pagi tadi membunuh orang," jawab sang anak yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Obito mengernyit, mendekatinya namun tetap berjarak.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Obito.

"Menurutku menyenangkan, terutama karena aku ingin membalas dendam," jawab Sakura gamblang. Mendengarnya membuat sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku,"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit ketus dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau bisa membunuh orang lebih banyak bila bergabung denganku, juga mendapatkan informasi," jelas Obito, menatap lampu yangawalnya berkedip-kedip dari beranda rumah tua itu mati. Menunggu Sakura untuk memberikannya keputusan.

"Aku bergabung,"

Obito tertawa sinis, "Terlalu cepat kau mengambil keputusan. "

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi, tidak peduli kau akan menipuku sekarang atau nanti,"

"Baiklah. Besok kembalilah ketempat ini dengan waktu yang sama. Aku akan menyusun jadwal latihan untukmu," Obito berbalik, memperbaiki letak topeng hitamnya, "Kau boleh juga." dan pergi menghilang setelah melompati pagar pembatas.

.

*8. Redemption

"Kau hendak merekrut anggota baru?"

"Ya, seorang anak perempuan seumuran Yellow. Dia kutemukan saat eksekusi target 271 di tempat. Dan dia mengakui bahwa dia barusaja membunuh seseorang, namun dia masih lemah,"

"Siapa dia?" Vee menarik kursi putar samping Obito.

"Obito menekan tombol sambungan wireless di telinganya.

"Grey kirimkan padaku data P453,"

"Lima detik,"

Sesuai perhitungannya Data selesai terkirim, dan tampaklah di layar monitor seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah serta biodata di sampingnya.

"Haruno sakura," Desis Vee dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia saudara kembarnya Satora, yang telah membunuh MIzuki. Aku yakin pembunuh Andrea adalah dia,"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Manusia yang sudah dilukai tentu merasakan sakit dan menyimpan dendam. Manusia mana yang tidak demikian? Dan kau lihat apa yang ia buat di wajah adikku? Abjad R, dan dendam. Tentu saja dia membutuhkan bayaran atas segala yang ia derita karenaku,"

Vee menarik napas sebentar," Turunkan sedikit layar kebawah," pinta Vee. Dan munculah beberapa prestasi dan minat dari Sakura.

"Finalis English Challenge XIV. Penyuka bahasa dan sastra,"

Vee menutup mata, mencoba berpikir tentang apa hubungannya bila dikaitkan dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Penyuka bahasa dan sastra, dendam, pembunuhan. Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Masih belum," Sahut Vee dengan tetap menutup mata, berpikir keras.

"Restitution, Rush, Recover, atau…"

Vee membuka mata cepat. Ia terbelalak ketika ia sadari mendapatka jawabannya.

"Redemption," desisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Redemption, berarti penebusan. Ia ingin dendamnya terbalas dariku. Dan menginginkan kematianku,"

Mendapatkan jawaban, Vee tersenyum sinis.

"Boleh juga,"

"Ini hanya analisis yang sangat sederhana menurutku. Seorang penyuka bahasa dan sastra tentu menguasai bahasa asing juga. Dia seakan memperingatkanku,"

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Biarkan saja dia bergabung dengan kita, asalkan dia selalu dibawah pengawasanmu. Biarkan dia menjadi kuat dulu, agar suatu hari nanti kami sepadan dan ia bisa berhadapan denganku,"

"Aku setuju. Aku ingin memberi nya nama Red. Bagaimana?"

"Terserahmu, aku tidak peduli. Didik dia dengan baik,"

"Tentu saja. Ini mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang menarik,"

"Dan mungkin harus mengorbankan nyawa,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Obito.

"Aku harus pergi," Vee bangkit, namun tanpa diduga ia mencium pipi Obito," Dan juga belajar mencintaimu,"

Membuat Obito terdiam.

.

 **-Sasuke-Sakura Side-**

.

~A. Sa… ra.

.

"Sampai jumpa Teme!" teriak Naruto di simpang jalan. Kini ia harus pulang sendiri setelah berpisah dengan Naruto di persimpangan. Namun di tengah jalan ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ia temui tadi malam. Akhirnya sasuke mengikutinya hingga sampai di rumah sederhana dengan pagar putih.

Aku lupa siapa namanya. Sa… ra, ah bisa saja Sara, batin Sasuke. Dengan memberanikan diri ia menghampiri rumah itu, memencet bel.

Dan ia harap yang menemuinya adalah gadis berambut merah muda, namun yang keluar adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berbinar ketika melihatnya.

"Mencari siapa?"

"Ano, mencari sa…ra.. etoo…"

"Maksudmu Satora?"

"Ah mungkin,"

"Kau mencariku, baiklah kita teman sekarang. Aku Satora. Ingat Satora, ya. Ini hari pertama pertemanan kita, dan siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Oke sasuke, salam kenal," Satora menjabat tangan Sasuke kuat dengan diguncang-guncangkannya penuh semangat.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau ragu? Jangan begitu, ayo kita bermain di halaman belakang. Kau suka bermain apa?"

"Eto…"

Tak lama muncul gadis berambut merah muda yang ia cari, Sasuke mendongak, mereka saling menatap hingga sakura meninggalkannya dengan wajah murung, menggenggam buah kalung berbentuk kelopak Sakura dengan kuat.

"Ano satora…"

"Ayolah jangan ragu, kita main di halaman belakang,"

Dan Sasuke diseret oleh Satora ke taman belakang, sejak saat itu juga Sakura membenci lelaki berambut hitam yang merebut Satora darinya.

.

* * *

~B. First Day

.

"Sembilan ratus… lima puluh…"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sedari beberapa menit yang lalu, hingga ia merasa rongga mulutnya terasa asin karena darah, namun ia tidak peduli, dan terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan kiri ia sampirkan ke belakang.

Keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya tak lagi bisa dibedakan dengan tetesan hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya.

Mengapa ia tetap bertahan ditengah deras hujan dan mengabaikan peringatan Black dari earphone yang bertengger ditelinganya, memerintahkannya agar berhenti?

"Satora… "

Sebuah nama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, lebih dari segalanya, menjadi jawabannya mengapa.

"Sembilan… ratus… limapuluh… empat…"

Suara itu tentu saja tersamar oleh hujam hujan pada lapangan tempatnya berlatih.

"Satora…"

Ia menyebut nama itu lagi, nama yang kembali membakar semangatnya, membarakan tubuhnya melawan dingin hujan yang menyebabkan gigil. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak peduli.

Merasa bahwa tangannya mulai melemah, gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin ia kuatkan, ia meringis menahan sakit, tentu saja.

Dan kali ini, tubuhnya menyerah. Sakura tersungkur menghirup _petrichor_ begitu dekat, karena wajah bersentuhan dengan lapangan sebelum tolakan tangannya membuat tubuhnya ambruk ke kiri. Kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat.

Dan hujan terus saja dengan rintiknya, menemaninya dalam sunyi.

Dilain tempat, seorang pria bertopeng hitam membenarkan letak earphonenya, masih duduk diam didepan layar yang menampakkan Sakura yang terbaring di lapangan.

"Yellow, bawa ia ke ruang perawatan." titahnya pada seseorang.

Putih dan menyilaukan netra. Hal itu yang pertama kali Sakura terima ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dan membuat kelopak mata memaksa untuk menutup.

"Selesai," Yellow, atau Ino mengeratkan simpul terakhir dari telapak tangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," ucapnya lagi. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam, perlahan beringsut duduk, menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sakura mengarahkan netra ke depan, melihat sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dan sekelilingnya dinding serba putih.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau tidak tinggal di rumahmu lagi."

Sakura yang awalnya mengernyit ketika seluruh barang yang ada dikamarnya berada disekitarnya kini mengerti, ia berpikir mungkin saja Ino yang membantu pemindahan barang-barangnya.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan latihan barang dua hari ini," Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tak ingin memberontak sekarang.

.

* * *

~C. A liar named Hawk

.

"Black, ini aku Red. aku ingin mengatur ulang jadwal," pinta Sakura dari ponselnya yang dipasang dengan kartu sim baru. Sekarang ia berada di halte selesai dari hari pertamanya pengenalan kuliah. Kartu sim lamanya ia jatuhkan ke botol yang berisi air yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam tempat sampah. Andai saja ia tidak melakukannya bisa-bisa ia ketahuan bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Dan di kontaknya ada nomor telpon korban-korbannya, yang salah satunya adalah paman dari kakak kelasnya yang ia lihat beraut wajah murung belum selesai ia berkabung karena kematiannya yang tentu saja sakura yang melakukannya.

Tidak lama email masuk dari ponselnya, menampakkan list jadwal yang sudah tersusun dari senin ke minggu.

"Baik, kalau ada sesuatu aku akan mengatakannya padamu,"

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, bersamaan dengan bis yang berhenti di depannya.

.

Sakura tersenyum sinis saat melihat sebuah status yang lewat dari berandanya. Sebagai manusia biasa iapun juga memiliki akun media sosial, dan berteman dengan banyak orang. Yang pastinya tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia percaya. Dan tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang selalu membohonginya.

Karena memang di media sosial orang berlomba menampakkan kelebihan, prestasi dan perasaannya saat itu, begitu erat dengan kesombongan dan keinginan ingin diberi pengakuan.

"Kau takkan bisa berbohong padaku,"

Ia mempunyai teman dari media sosialnya, orang biasa yang saat pertama kali dalam sebuah grup sastra tidak mengenal sama lain dan sedikit bersinggungan, dan orang itu menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan Hawk. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia memilih nama seperti itu, namun kemudian tidak peduli.

Dan lagi-lagi sebagai manusia ia hampir kecolongan, ia yang merasa kesepian begitu sedih ketika Hawk memberi tahu bahwa ia akan kembali ke asrama tempat kuliahnya dan tidak diperbolehkan membawa alat komunikasi. Maka dengan sabar Sakura menunggunya bila ia kembali ke dunia maya. Mungkin juga karena Sakura sangat merindukan sosok ceria pengganti Satora, mengisi hatinya yang kosong.

Hawk, seorang perempuan yang mengaku dirinya seorang mahasiswa. Namun ia tidak pernah menyinggung bagaimana suasana kuliah, bagaimana sulitnya ketika Dosen yang memberi tugas dan berapa SKS yang ia ambil, Hawk mengaku ia libur sementara karena sakit parah, dan berawal kecurigaan Sakura bahwa Hawk menyinggung ia akan ujian di ruang guru, dan bukan Dosen. Berati dia belum kuliah, bukan begitu? Pikirnya saat itu, dan langsung membuka matanya bahwa tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa ia percaya.

Dan setahun kemudian, Sakura merasa Hawk menjadi sangat menjijikkan dengan tulisan mengenai masalahnya di rumah maupun pergolakan hatinya sendiri, juga foto-fotonya yang terlalu manja dan berlebihan baginya. Dan saat itu ia begitu seperti sakit jiwa mengabadikan setiap momen dia berada diruang kelas dengan dosen, menganggap dirinya sendiri _Paparazi._ Bahkan bodohnya ia mengunggah foto minuman di dalam kelas, bila Sakura melakukannya pasti ia sudah dikeluarkan dari kelas karena membawa minuman ke dalam kelas. Apa lagi momen yang diperbolehkan membawa barang seperti itu selain sedang dalam masa pengenalan kuliah?

Setelah analisis yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berguna akhirnya ia mengerti, Hawk sedang dalam masa pendalaman satu tahun di sekolahnya.

Juga dulu ia mengaku setahun lebih tua darinya, namun tak ia sadari bahwa pengingat ulang tahunnya mengatakan ia seumur dengan Sakura, bahkan Sakura lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

Status berikutnya, ia tidak tahu siapa dosen pengampunya. Sungguh kebodohan yang sengaja diciptakan. Kalaupun ia sudah kuliah setahun lalu sudah pasti ia kenal dengan dosen pengampunya sendiri. Saat membaca status itu Sakura terbahak keras. Jelas sudah. Ia, seorang Haruno Sakura atau Red, merasa dirinya memang tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Namun ia mendecih, bagaimana bisa awalnya ia percaya? Ia benar-benar khilaf saat itu.

Kini, Sakura menganggap ia biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Hawk ketika Sakura mendapat 'misi' keluar kota ia melihatnya tiap hari ke gereja, begitu khidmat berdoa. Sakura lagi-lagi mencibir. Bukankah dalam ajaran yang ia anut tidak diajarkan berbohong? Menurutnya sama saja ia mengkhianati apa yang ia lakukan. Sering berdoa pada sang tuhan namun selalu berbohong. Sangat bodoh, layaknya menggali tanah untuk ditutupi dengan tanah lain. Benar-benar gila mengapa ia bisa percaya dengan orang yang tuhan pun ia permainkan.

Namun Sakura kembali tersenyum sinis kali ini, bahkan begitu lebar karena sebuah email yang masuk dari ponselnya. Membantai target 546, ayah dari Hawk. Dan minggu depannya adalah 548, Hawk sendiri. Kali ini target akan berada di taman Gereja tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Aku adalah orang baik, melenyapkan manusia yang membuat pembohong yang tolol lahir dan si pembohong itu sendiri, senandungnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

~D. Kekesalan

.

Sakura benar-benar merasa jengkel sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak, Hawk bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa yang ia tuliskan di statusnya adalah tentangnya. Bahkan Hawk memberinya pesan bila ingin bercerita hubungi saja dia. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ponsel di tangannya pun tergenggam kuat, kalausaja ponsel itu dari material tipis bisa saja remuk seketika.

"Black, bisakah aku memajukan waktu untuk target 546?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Semua sudah sesuai jadwal," sahut Black dari seberang.

Sambungan mereka mati. Semakin kesal lah ia.

Menyebalkan. Disini malah ia yang seakan dibuat bersalah.

Menghilangkan kejengkelannya Sakura menendang patung kayu di depannya hingga patah dua. Belum puas ia melayangkan pukulan bertubi pada samsak di depannya, anggap saja itu Trial untuk membunuh Hawk nanti.

.

* * *

~Bonus: Meet Purple

.

Diluar hujan deras tidak berhenti sedari pagi hingga jejarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 5, menyebabkan Sakura harus mandi air hangat setelah pulang dari kampusnya. Dan kini, mengusir dingin yang mulai memeluk ia menyeduh kopi di _pantry_.

Namun ketenangan yang ia nikmati sedikit terganggu setelah terdengar sedikit keributan di dapur. Ia menoleh, meski dengan wajah merengut ia tetap mendekati seseorang berambut pirang panjang-namun-bukan-Ino yang ia taksir seorang wanita berumur tak jauh darinya.

"Hei kau, bisakah jangan membuat keributan dengan spatula sialanmu?!"

Merasa tersinggung si wanita rambut pirang berbalik, mendapati seseorang berambut merah muda mencolok dengan wajah merengut dan memegang cangkir di tangan kiri.

"Pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku, merah muda jelek." ejek si berambut pirang.

"Kurang ajar kau makhluk bersoftlens katarak!" mendengar ejekan balasan membuatnya berhenti memasak, mematikan kompor didepannya.

"Softlens katarak kau bilang mata lumut?! Kau harus berhadapan denganku! Hiyaaaaattt!"

Si wanita pirang menyerang Sakura dengan menjambak rambutnya, sontak saja Sakura berteriak kesakitan, ia balas dengan menggigit tangan si wanita pirang, hingga akhirnya terlepas. Mereka saling cakar dan jambak rambut, benar-benar perkelahian khas wanita. Hingga earphone mereka mendengungkan peringatan.

"Arggghh. Black apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Sakura.

"Blaackkk!" Teriak sang wanita pirang.

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, Sakura, Shion. Selama kalian masih bawahanku tidak boleh saling berkelahi," Black mematikan hubungan. Sakura dan Shion saling menatap kesal. Hingga Sakura berbalik, melihat sebuah hidangan yang dibuat Shion ia menumpahkan kopinya keatasnya.

" _Sorry_ , _blonde_ gagal. Aku sengaja," Sakura meninggalkannya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Pinki Sialaaannnn!"

.

* * *

 **Special Chapter 2: END**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **.**

Izinkan author teriak sekarang XD

Ehem. Check check. Okay. *digebuk

Hai, akhirnya setelah dua bulan terlantar Redemption bisa apdet lagi :")) benar-benar dah padahal masih liburan tapi WB selalu mengganggu. Belum lagi masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi dan Love Dance yang begitu menggoda buat terus dimainin :"D pokoknya stress banget dah. Dan sebentar lagi liburan ini akan berakhir, hiks. Padahal masih pengen libur sih, mager di rumah gaada yang ngajak jalan-jalan :"D tapi ya mau gimana lagi, kalo libur terus kapan lulusnya coba?

Dan maafkan chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, tidak detail, deskripnya tidak memuaskan, diksinya ga dewa, sejarah dari mereka dikit :") bawaannya ngetik juga ngantuk terus, jadi harap dimaklumi bila ada typo ya.

Okelah sampe disini dulu, sebenarnya banyak yang mau dikatakan, tapi karena nanti reader ga mau baca AN karena terlalu panjang yaudahlah. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, Last Chapter.


	9. Last Chapter 1: Redemption

(Red)emption

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsure kekerasan, M untuk Gore

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Last Chapter 1: Redemption

.

Sudah Sakura selipkan pisau sepanjang tigapuluh centi di tubuh sebelah kanannya, maka sudah rampunglah segala persiapan. Juga surat berhenti menjadi asisten dosen pada Yamato dengan alasan ia tidak akan tinggal di kota konoha lagi. Ia membuang napas, gugup tentu saja karena kali ini, tahun-tahun kedukaannya ia bertemu si biang masalah: Victoria. Dan juga, ia meragu bila akan pulang dengan selamat kali ini. Meski begitu, Sakura tidaklah merasa gentar sedikitpun. Hanya saja ia memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti, mengingat ia belum tahu sekuat apa Vee sekarang.

Kedua manik emerald itu menatap lurus pada sebuah potret yang mulai usang, foto seorang Satora. Ia mendekat sehingga berdiri berhadap padanya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, tetapi kembali tertutup. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya.

"Satora." Tangannya terjulur meraihnya, menatap lekat pada seraut wajah didalam bingkai. "Pilihanku kali ini hanya dua, bertahan di dunia berengsek ini atau pergi menemuimu." Ada helaan napas yang menjadi jeda.

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk membawakan kepalanya di pusaramu, Satora. Hanya saja, aku tidak akan menahan diriku kali ini," tandasnya. Sakura meletakkan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Menaikkan masker, melirik jam dinding digital yang memberinya kesimpulan bahwa tinggal dua puluh menit untuknya bisa mencapai lapangan gedung F tepat waktu. Maka dengan gesit ia mengambil kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja, melangkahkan lebar kaki untuk membuka pintu rahasianya.

Kali ini, tak ada lagi keraguan yang membuatku mundur, batinnya.

.

* * *

Decitan rem mobil yang diinjak keras mengusik heningnya sekitar gedung F. Sakura mengambil napas, mencoba menenangkan organ pompa darah sebelah kiri tubuhnya yang belum juga tenang. Dibalik _hoodie_ nya tersimpan pistol berperedam, juga pisau serbaguna berdiameter 175 milimeter dan panjang total 305 milimeter yang biasa digunakan militer pasukan khusus negara tetangga.

Sakura keluar dari mobil, menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Menatapnya dengan diam, sebelum beranjak berlari hingga gerbang.

"Dia datang," gumamnya pelan ketika melihat sebuah titik merah yang bergerak dari koordinat di ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah titik merah itu, mobil yang bergerak mendekatinya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia ketahui menaruh _chip_ kecil di mobilnya malam saat ia bertemu. Sengaja Sakura biarkan, barangkali makhluk itu akan berguna, pikirnya saat itu.

Berdiri tepat di depan gerbang, Sakura memilih menendang gerbang sesudah ia sadari teralis yang digunakan sebagai pembentuknya dialiri listrik saat ia tersengat ketika mencoba menempelkan penjepit rambut kecil padanya.

"Jalang sialan." Sakura mengumpat sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya, namun masih tetap waspada. Terlihat dari netra kehijauannya yang tidak bisa tenang memperhatikan setiap entitas samping-depan dan sesekali melihat ke belakang, mengantisipasi akan jebakan yang datang.

Meski dingin mulai menelusup, Sakura memilih tidak peduli. Jemarinya menyentuh cat yang terkelupas dari dalam gedung, tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan penerangan yang tidak stabil. Meski langkahnya dipercepat Sakura masih tetap siaga.

Dan benarlah apa yang ditakutkan Sakura, kalau saja ia tidak merunduk hingga berguling puluhan pisau pasti sudah menghujamnya. Sakura menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging karena _handsfree_ nya yang berbunyi.

"Sakuraaa, temukan aku~"

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku mengerti, sayang. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah bertemu denganku." Terdengar lawan bicara Sakura, Vee terkikik. Membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangan, hingga pisau-pisau yang melayang mendekatinya pun hanya ia tangkis dengan kedua lengannya yang dilapisi anti peluru.

Black sialan. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu percaya padanya, Sakura membatin.

Jebakan pintu yang hendak menimpanya ia beri tendangan, dengan jebakan yang lain membuatnya semakin geram saja. Ia sangat paham maksud Vee, mengulur waktu sekaligus membuat tenaga Sakura berkurang. Benar-benar licik.

"Kau sudah tahu pintu menuju lapangan kan, _Hime_? Atau aku harus menunjukkan lagi padamu?"

"Aku tak perlu arahanmu, berengsek!"

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang~"

Sakura menggeram. Ia memilih mempercepat pergerakan, berlari dengan sesekali menghindar dari jebakan demi jebakan. Entah sudah berapa kali kedua tangannya menangkis pisau-pisau yang menukik mengarahnya, atau gerakan menggulung kedepan untuk menghindar. Napas yang mulai putus-putus tak lagi ia pedulikan, ketika sudah melihat pintu ke lapangan sudah di depan mata.

Ketika tepat berada di depan pintu, ia berhenti. Mengecek kembali kelengkapan senjatanya. Dirasa baik-baik saja, ia menghampiri pengunci pintu. Tidak terkunci, memudahkan untuk menendang pintu, hingga terbuka lebar. Terlihat dari kedua netranya langit yang menggelap dengan lampu di empat penjuru lapangan menyala. Namun, ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Penampakan entitas yang berada di tengah lapangan, membelakanginya.

Tangan Sakura terkepal kuat hingga bukunya memutih, pijak tegas ia lakukan ketika setengah berlari mendekati seorang Victoria-

"Bergerak seinci saja setelah ini, malaikat maut yang menjegalmu."

Gerakan Sakura terhenti, ketika sebuah batang baja dari bawah lapangan meninggi dengan pistol di bagian pucuk. Begitu hebat perhitungan seorang Victoria kali ini, sehingga ujungnya berspasi minim dengan pelipis Sakura.

"Sial." Ia membiarkan diri bergeming. Tentu masih dengan tatapan menyalang, penuh amarah. Terbukti dari kedua netra hijaunya yang berkilat ditambah alis yang tertekuk. Juga dari Sakura yang tak lagi peduli dengan banyak butiran keringat yang menetes.

"Jatuhkan segala senjatamu, Sakura. Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Vee memerintah dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Raut Sakura semakin masam ketika perkataan Vee telah terdengar darinya.

Kali ini ia tak ingin banyak rewel. Ia merogoh pisau dan pistol, menjatuhkannya ke lapangan hingga gemerincing mengganggu sunyi atmosfir sekitar mereka.

Merasa bahwa Sakura sudah menjatuhkan semua senjatanya, Vee tersenyum miring. Ia ikut mengeluarkan segala perangkat 'perang' nya, beberapa pisau dan dua pucuk pistol telah tergeletak ketika ia lepaskan dari genggaman.

Tak Sakura sangka, Vee berbalik. Menampakkan diri, tentu ditambah kurva di wajah yang tak mau berhenti sejak Sakura menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Sudah siap, Sakura? Kau-" Vee menundukkan kepala, membuang napas kemudian.

"atau aku yang memulai?"  
Melihat Sakura yang naik turun mengatur napas, dengan menarik kaki kanan ke belakang membuatnya mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Vee berujar lagi. Namun, tanpa terbesit sedikitpun di pikirannya Sakura akan mematahkan tongkat baja dengan sekali tendangan. Netra cokelat Vee membulat, namun hanya sebentar karena kesadaran kembali mengambil kendali untuk tindakan defensif. Dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan tubuh ketika tendangan awal Sakura hampir menyentuhnya.

Boleh juga, Vee membatin dengan tersenyum miring, tetap menangkis tendangan kiri-kanan kakinya. Hitungan kesepuluh Vee mencengkeram kaki Sakura. Sakura berteriak. Tidak lagi menahan serangan Vee menendang dagu Sakura, disusul tumbukan ke lehernya hingga Sakura terbaring di tanah dengan napas sempit. Dengan kaki kanan yang masih bebas dan kaki yang masih digenggam Sakura membalas serangan dengan menendang Vee hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Cepat Sakura bangun, memasang sikap siaga dengan kedua tinju di depan dada dengan napas pendek-pendek. Matanya masih fokus pada Vee yang mulai bangkit.

"Kematian Tenten, kau yakin itu benar-benar kecelakaan?" Vee bertanya dengan menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum miring.  
Kedua netra Sakura menyipit, hingga terpancarlah kilat mata penuh kebencian pada Vee.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku. Perlu kujelaskan kronologinya?"

Maka semakin memutihlah kedua genggaman Sakura. Ia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa, artinya Sakura ingin mendengarkan apa yang telah Vee lakukan pada Tenten.

"Mudah saja membunuhnya, kau tahu. Tinggal temui dia untuk pura-pura ikut jadwal pendakian, serang dari belakang leher, bawa ke mobil, suntikkan alkohol ke hidungnya. Kendalikan mobil, selesai. Hebat, bukan?" Vee menyertai dengan tawa lebar penuh kepuasan.

"Kau." Tanpa ia dapat kendalikan giginya bergemeretuk dengan kuat, tetapi Sakura tak ingin berlarut dalam emosi. Ia mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Takkan kuampuni!"

Sakura melayangkan pukulan tepat mengarah Vee, tetapi ia hanya meninju angin ketika Vee menelengkan kepala. Sepersekian detik Vee menangkap lengan Sakura dengan tangan kanan mencekiknya, menendang tepat ke perut. Darah termuntahkan dari Sakura.

Hingga tertinggal satu tangan Vee di lehernya, Sakura menyikut lipatan lengan Vee. Cekikan terlepas, Sakura membalas meninju bawah dagu Vee, mengait kaki, dan Vee terjatuh ke tanah. Vee tersengal ketika satu kaki Sakura mencekik lehernya. Namun ia masih bisa bertahan, memilih menendang lipatan kaki Sakura. Ia balik mengantisipasi dengan berguling ke belakang, meski ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak ia sangka Vee sudah ada mendudukinya, melayangkan pukulan beruntun. Sakura membalas dengan menubrukkan dahinya pada dahi Vee hingga ia jatuh, ditambah membalas pukulan beruntun.

Vee tidak mau kalah. Meski wajahnya dirasakan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi ia menangkap tangan Sakura, berguling ke samping kanan. Dengan kedua kaki ia mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Dengan liciknya ia mengeluarkan sebuah besi berujung tajam berbentuk ladam. Menusukkannya ke lengan tangan Sakura.

Sakura berteriak kencang. Bagaimana tidak, besi ladam itu telah menembus tangan, hingga darah terciprat di wajahnya. Belum sampai disitu, Vee mengaitkannya ke lengkung besi kecil di lapangan hingga Sakura akan kesulitan melepasnya.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura membuat Vee tertawa kencang. Ia tambahkan lagi sebuah besi berkarat, menghujamnya tepat ke punggung tangan Sakura. Perih dan ngilu benar-benar Sakura rasakan. Darah mengucur satu-satu, mulai membentuk genangan kecil di lapangan tidak lagi ia perhatikan.

Samar Sakura melihat, waktunya hanya satu menit duapuluh dua detik, dari sebuah bom yang terpasang dari lengan Vee. Dengan kuat ia melepaskan tangan, menjerit keras karena sungguh perih yang dirasakan. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya, entah refleks tubuhnya ia berlari dengan tertatih, memejamkan mata.

Dengan ledakan yang menggelombangkan hawa panas dan desak kuat, Sakura tak lagi ingin memberontak. Tubuhnya melayang, ia merasa begitu ringan. Diam, dari wajahnya yang tertunduk ia tersenyum begitu tipis.

Aku sudah mati, ujarnya dalam hati.

Tak ia sangka, dengan kesadaran yang tak lagi berpihak padanya ada pasang tangan seseorang yang mencegahnya 'menyapa' tanah. Memeluknya kuat, jatuh berguling melindunginya dari serpih bom yang tersepai.

Dia, lelaki itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan punggungnya yang terluka, tersayat. Ia membawa Sakura dalam pangkuan, menempatkannya ke mobil samping kemudi. Tergesa ia membalutkan tangan Sakura dengan sobekan lengan kemeja-entah bagaimana cara ia bisa merobeknya hanya dalam dua kali sentakan. Ia melompat masuk dari pintu Sakura duduk, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

* * *

Yang Sakura sadari di menit pertama kedua netranya terbuka ialah ia merasa begitu haus. Menolehkan kepala ke kiri, ia mendapati seorang Sasuke yang duduk memejamkan mata dengan perban membalur dadanya yang telanjang, infus di punggung tangan dan segelas air di meja nakas.

Orang ini benar-benar berguna, Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

Tangannya terjulur hendak mengambil gelas air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan suara itu mengurungkan Sakura untuk meraihnya. Sebagai pengganti ia memberi si penginterupsi, Sasuke tatapan tak suka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ambilah." Sasuke mengangkat gelas, membawakannya kehadapan Sakura. Tanpa membuka suara Sakura menyambut, menenggaknya hingga tertinggal setengah.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan siapa yang membawaku?" Sakura bertanya dengan pandang ke bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, karena…"

"Sasuke! Kau disini?!"

Pernyataan oleh Sasuke disela oleh seorang lelaki yang memiliki garis keriput di samping hidung dengan seorang wanita mengekor di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan decihan. Sedangkan sang wanita, Izumi melempar senyum untuk Sakura, disambut dengan anggukan sopan.

"Aku mendapat info dari Naruto mengenai keadaanmu. Dan kau tidak ada di kamarmu," jelas Itachi. Ketika pandangannya terkunci pada subjek berambut merah muda di ranjang, Itachi berseru,

"Sasuke! Dia kan…"

"Sakura. Dia Sakura." Sasuke memotong, berharap tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi. Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Namun, ketika kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat bandul kalung milik Sakura, ia mengernyit.

"Sasuke," bisiknya pelan. "Bukankah itu kalung yang kuberikan padamu?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Tolong disempatkan baca Author Notes :)**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sebelumnya, maaf kalau terlalu lama apdetnya, terlalu pendek, tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan battle scenenya lebih kayak komentator sepakbola daripada feel battle nya itu sendiri :") bakal direvisi lagi dan digabungkan dengan Retrouvailles di wa*tpad insya allah, masalahnya ane lagi sibuk banget :"D Oh iya, kalau ada akun wat*pad komen di kolom review ya, nanti ane follow. Akun ane -Rhein.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan :)


End file.
